La Faiblesse de Zelena
by Xavaria
Summary: Zelena est à Storybrooke et compte bien tout faire pour assouvir sa vengeance. Elle compte sur l'aide d'un nouvel allié pour mettre ses plans à éxécution... (CaptainSwan/OutlawQueen)
1. Chapitre 1 Le Retour

**Coucou à tous, lecteurs et lectrices ! Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Comme vous pourrez le lire ci-dessous, le récit débute juste après l'épisode de la saison trois, "New York City Serenade". Emma est donc de retour à Storybrooke accompagnée d'Henry et de Killian.**

**Je posterai deux chapitres par semaine, un le mercredi et l'autre le samedi, toujours autour de treize. Cette histoire contient au total, trente chapitres. **

**Les passages en italiques sont des flash-backs ou des conversations antérieurs.**

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

**Je précise que le premier chapitre n'est qu'une remise en contexte, je ne fais que reprendre les éléments que nous connaissons tous pour planter le décor. L'intrigue principale s'insinue à la fin de celui-ci et par la suite.**

**N'hésitez pas à commentez, à me laisser des messages, donnez votre avis, c'est avec plaisir que je vous lirai et prendrai vos remarques en considérations, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes de syntaxe ou d'orthographe restantes et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une très bonne lecture, en précisant bien sur, que rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1. Le Retour.**

Regina ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière de la pièce était éblouissante et cela l'aveuglait un peu. Elle commença par s'étirer puis elle se tourna doucement sur le côté, roulant dans les grands draps de satin couleur or. Lentement, pour ne pas brusquer ces muscles encore endormis, elle s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. Puis, d'un geste plutôt vif elle fit passer ses mains le long de ses beaux cheveux ébène et les remit immédiatement en place.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, c'était une belle journée à Storybrooke, le soleil était au rendez-vous ce qui donna envie à la mairesse de sortir prendre un café un ville, après tout, ils étaient de nouveau tous bloqué ici, autant recommencer à vivre normalement le temps que les choses se calmes et que le mystère de ce nouveau sort soit élucidé.

Elle entreprit donc de prendre une douche. Une fois habillée d'un beau tailleur foncé surmonté d'une jolie paire de talons noirs elle sortit de son imposante demeure et commença sa promenade matinale direction le Granny's...

- Décidément, rien n'a changé ici. Dit doucement Emma une fois assise à une des tables du dinner.

- De quoi tu parles Maman ? Questionna Henry.

- Rien, rien. Tu sais ce que tu veux Gamin ?

- Oui ! Un chocolat !

- Haha ! J'ai peur que tu me fasses une overdose de chocolat un jour...

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ça n'arrivera pas !

Emma était heureuse de voir que son fils s'était plutôt bien habitué au changement. Ils avaient quittés New York précipitamment et elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de lui expliquer la situation, mais le jeune garçon avait bien comprit que le temps des questions arriverait et il laissait à sa mère quelques jours pour régler ses affaires. Emma savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix, qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait lui dire la vérité, ou le ramener à New York. Un dilemme cornélien que la belle blonde évitait de trop laisser tourner dans sa tête pour le moment. De toute façon elle connaissait son fils, il ne faudrait pas attendre trop longtemps avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

L'arrivée de Mary Margaret et de David sortit Emma de ses pensées et un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle croisa le regard de ses parents. Elle se leva et entreprit de « présenter » son fils au couple.

- Henry, je te présente Mary Margaret et David, des amis.

- Oh, salut. Dit Henry en offrant un beau sourire à l'assistance, puis il se tourna vers sa mère : C'est drôle que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de toutes ses personnes. Il regarda à nouveau le couple d'un air interrogateur : D'où vous vous connaissez ?

- Les réponses des deux jeunes femmes s'entrechoquèrent.

- Boston. Dit Mary Margaret.

- D'ici. Affirma Emma.

Henry les regarda perdu, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ce qu'il savait sur sa mère depuis toujours, était si souvent remit en question depuis son arrivée dans cet étrange patelin pommé du fin fond du Maine ?

- Nous nous sommes connus à Boston, puis ici. Répondit Mary Margaret, elle était consciente qu'elle venait de faire une bourde et tenter de rattraper sa bêtise...

- Mais ..., argumenta Henry, je croyais que tu n'étais allée à Boston que pour... Tu sais pour..., Sa fin de phrase était si hésitante, que sa mère ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

- C'est vrai, coupa Mary Margaret voyant la détresse de sa fille, nous étions codétenues.

Ce dernier mot acheva la discussion. Emma n'osait pas regarder sa mère de peur de rire et à la place elle lança un regard plein de signification à Henry, regard qui voulait dire « Je sais que ce mensonge est pitoyable, soit un gentil garçon fait semblant d'y croire. » Evidement, Henry ne comprenant pas laissa couler. Finalement ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. David qui était resté crispé pendant tout l'échange avait tenté de garder la face en souriant un peu niaisement. Quand Henry demanda à Mary Margaret si celle-ci avait connu son père biologique, David se fit finalement entendre et coupa net la conversation en proposant de commander et, ajoutant le geste à la parole, il fit signe à Ruby, derrière le comptoir, pour que celle-ci arrive au plus vite, mettant un terme au calvaire d'Emma.

Soudain un fracas de verre briser résonna dans la pièce, coupant net toutes les conversations dans la salle. Tous se retournèrent sur elle, Regina, plantée devant le bar ne bougeant plus, une statue de cire, clouée au sol par le bonheur et l'horreur qui se bousculait dans son cœur à cet instant. Son fils la fixait, droit dans les yeux, cet échange ne dura que quelques secondes met il semblait à la mairesse qu'une fois de plus le temps avait été suspendu à Storybrooke. Enfin, elle se força à lâcher une phrase :

- Excuse-moi, je ... Je ... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... J'ai ...

- Non... Non, ça va ce n'ait rien. Répondit Henry.

Emma se leva de table et poussa tant bien que mal Regina à l'écart. Une fois les deux femmes dans le couloir, derrière la salle principale, il fallut quelques secondes à Regina pour reprendre son souffle et comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Son regard m'a complétement... Traversé..., Chuchota-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il ne se souvient pas de toi. Répondit Emma le plus fermement possible.

Elle ne voulait pas heurter Regina mais la mairesse devait savoir comment réagir à l'avenir avec leur fils. Etre directe était le seul moyen de mettre les choses au clair tout de suite avant d'envenimer la situation.

- Mais apparemment toi oui.

- Killian m'a retrouvé et m'a donnée une potion pour que tout me revienne, il n'y en avait pas assez pour deux.

- Que c'est malin... Regina était dépitée. De plus, la simple évocation du pirate lui donnait la nausée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emma ?

- Un nouveau sort sur la ville, une année complète évaporée et tu croyais que j'allais rester chez moi ?

En y repensant, non, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Emma débarquerait à nouveau à Storybrooke. Elle lui avait donnée une nouvelle vie, pleine de rires et de bons moments, elle avait laissé partir Henry pour son plus grand désespoir en priant pour avoir fait les bons choix pour la première fois de sa vie, en agissant comme une mère aimante et dévouée pour le bonheur de son enfant. Mais revoir Henry ici, c'était définitivement inattendu et pire que cela, une vraie torture.

Des explications houleuses démarrèrent alors entre les deux jeunes femmes. Emma voulait savoir si Regina avait lancé ce nouveau sort mais rapidement elle se rendit compte de la sincérité de la mairesse. Son argument principal était simple : elle ne soumettrait jamais son propre cœur à l'horreur de devoir côtoyer son fils tous les jours en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne l'appellerait plus jamais « Maman ».

Une fois ces explications terminées, les deux jeunes femmes en conclurent qu'il était préférable pour elles de se séparer ici et de se revoir plus tard pour reparler de toutes ces histoires de magie, mais dans un endroit plus isolé, ou les oreilles d'Henry et même de potentiels ennemis ne pourraient pas trainer. C'est vrai après tout, à qui faire confiance dorénavant ?

Emma fit alors quelques pas en direction de la salle principale afin d'y rejoindre ses parents et son fils. Regina, plantée là, s'apprêtait à sortir par la porte de derrière mais elle eut envie de jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Henry. Comme pour se rassurer, pour être sure qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle regarda alors discrètement la tablée. Tous les quatre riaient de bon cœur. Regina leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit sa belle-fille rire aux éclats. Elle observa Henry, elle voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire. Elle se surprit alors à observer Emma qui lui tournait le dos, assise face à Henry. Elle la scanna rapidement, partant de ses longues boucles blondes, descendant son regard sur son dos puis, le bas de son dos et... Regina cru alors s'évanouir. Entre le chemisier et le jean, un tatouage discret était là. Juste avant le début de ses fesses, un tatouage que Regina n'aurait jamais remarqué si... Elle comprit alors ce qui était exactement gravée sous la peau de la blonde : Une paire d'aile entourant un blason noir dans lequel un lion majestueux se tenait droit, le tout surmonté d'une couronne à cinq pics.

**Alors ? Vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre ? Dites moi tout dans un commentaire :)**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Nouveau

**Chapitre 2. Le Nouveau.**

Une semaine passa et malheureusement l'enquête n'avançait pas. Emma avait interrogé tout le monde, poser des questions, suivis des pistes, trouvés des indices mais finalement tout cela ne menait à rien.

Les seuls évènements sur lesquels la blonde pouvait se baser étaient les disparitions étranges de certains citoyens de Storybrooke. En effet, depuis son arrivée deux nains, deux commerçants, trois enfants et pour fini, Gold et Neal avaient disparurent. Emma devait bien l'avouer cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Elle savait que Neal était quelque part et une fois de plus, entre la vie et la mort. Elle avait peur de le retrouver mais encore plus de ne pas tout faire pour le revoir, ou pire, de le retrouver trop tard...

Killian et David la suivait partout dans ses recherches, les deux hommes avaient finalement apprit à supporter la présence de l'un et de l'autre même si cela ne les enchantaient pas particulièrement. Aussi, David avait remarqué un changement dans l'attitude du pirate. Quelque chose de sincère et de profond avait pris la place de la violence à laquelle ils étaient tous habitués. Emma aussi avait remarqué ce changement, mais elle était beaucoup trop occupée à se soucier de tout pour se pencher sur ces sentiments, bien que ceux-ci n'aient jamais vraiment quittés sont cœur, et cela, elle l'avait sût dès que ses souvenirs lui avaient été rendus.

La ville était calme. Peut-être même trop, pour certains. De nouvelles têtes avaient faits leur apparition dans la rue mais cela ne choquait personne. Le nouveau sort avait tapé plus loin, et beaucoup avaient été envoyés à Storybrooke pour la première fois.

Le statut de maire de Storybrooke avait forcé Regina à organiser une assemblée à la mairie pour que les « petits nouveaux », autrement dit tous ceux qui n'étaient encore habitués à ce nouveau monde puissent être un peu orientés. Tout le monde avait compris la sincérité de Regina. Emma avait réussi à la disculper de toutes accusations. Elle n'avait pas jetée ce sort et pour la première fois, tous furent heureux de voir que celle-ci avait été aussi dupée que les autres.

A la fin de cette conférence, un brouhaha prit forme dans la grande salle de la mairie. Les conversations tournaient principalement autour des disparitions suspectes des gens de Storybrooke ou encore les quelques doutes qui persistaient pour certains, sur la sincérité de leur maire. Tandis qu'elle cherchait son téléphone dans son sac à main, Regina, un peu à l'écart des différents groupes dans un angle de la salle, sursauta quand elle entendit une voix lui adresser la parole :

- J'ai beaucoup aimé le discours, votre Majesté.

Regina leva soudainement la tête. Elle tomba nez à nez avec un homme assez grand, les cheveux châtains, et un sourire assez charmant... L'homme reprit :

- Surtout la partie qui interdit formellement de dépasser la ligne de la ville. « Ou sinon vous vous retrouverez à l'asile comme l'autre rat de bibliothèque ». Dit-il en la citant. Il riait de bon cœur.

- Heureuse que ça vous ait plus. Le regardant de haut, elle répondit d'un ton très hautain.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ?

Regina était stupéfaite. D'habitude quand elle est impertinente et hautaine, on ne lui propose de lui offrir un verre... Le toupet qu'avait cet homme l'énerva profondément.

- On ne se connait pas ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Oh ! Pardonnez-moi ma chère, Robin. Robin des Bois. A votre service votre Majesté.

Il lui servit cette phrase comme un texte si bien apprit que Regina en eu la chair de poule. Ou serait-ce le sourire qui avait accompagné ces quelques mots, elle n'était plus sure de rien.

- Je vois. Peut-être que lorsque vous aurez fini de faire joujou avec vos bouts de bois et vos petits compagnons, (et elle pointa du doigt les amis un peu rustres de Robin, les mains dans les plats au buffet), vous vous rendrez utile et aiderez à trouver qui nous a renvoyer ici.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Un sourire très léger se dessina sur son visage, cette femme venait de le remballer mais contrairement à ce que n'importe qui aurait pu croire, il avait adoré ça ! Elle avait du caractère et ça lui plaisait !

Soudain le téléphone de Regina se mit à sonner. Elle replongea la main dans son sac à main, et en tira l'appareil. Elle décrocha aussitôt, ne laissant pas à son interlocuteur le temps de lui répondre.

- Allo ? Emma ? Oui. Ou ? Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu que j'aille faire en forêt à cette heure ? Maintenant ? Et Henry ? Bien. Oui, oui, c'est bon j'y vais. Très bien. Je te tiens au courant.

Elle raccrocha, rangea le téléphone dans son sac et se tourna vers Robin qui attendait.

- Eh bien il semblerait que finalement vous pourriez servir à quelque chose.

- Hmhm ?

- Je dois me rendre en forêt pour relever un indice qui apparemment pourrait être utile pour la suite de l'enquête du shérif. Vous allez m'accompagner.

- C'est que j'ai...

- Oui mais non, là je n'ai pas le temps de vous écouter donc vous allez rappeler vos petits gars (elle pointa à nouveau du doigt les hommes au buffet), et leur dire qu'on va faire une petite randonnée, hein ? Ça devrait les convaincre. Et puis... Ca ne leur fera pas de mal en plus...

Sur ce, elle partit immédiatement en direction de la porte principale, traversant la salle en un coup de vent. Robin avait assisté à la scène totalement perdu. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliquer. Cette femme, comme une vraie tornade, l'avait scotché. Il entreprit donc son chemin vers ses compagnons jusqu'au buffet, pour les convaincre de le suive en forêt, accompagné de la reine...

- Un coup de main ma chère ? Robin voyait que Regina, perchée sur ses talons, essayait tant bien que mal de faire face à la nature. Elle le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse tendre une main amicale.

- Non ! Merci, je m'en sors très bien, simplement... Les balades en forêt, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

Robin était en tête de file, suivi de Regina, et derrière celle-ci, Frère Tuck, Petit Jean et d'autres de leurs « Joyeux Compagnons » comme ils aimaient s'appeler.

- C'est ici. Dit Regina. C'est l'endroit donc Emma m'a parlé. Les traces doivent être dans cette zone. Elle se tourna et s'adressa aux autres : Regardez ou vous mettez les pieds !

- Là ! Robin couru quelques mètres plus loin et s'arrêta au-dessus un trou profond dans le sol. De belles empreintes effectivement... Regardez ça, je n'ai jamais vu de telles traces ! Ses griffent doivent êtres longues et vous voyez comme il tire ses proie sur plusieurs mètres ? Il fit quelques pas en montrant de ses deux mains la longue trainée.

- Comment on l'attrape ? Demanda Petit Jean l'air un peu ballot ?

- Aucune idée. Avoua Robin. Mais je suis sûr que sa Majesté ici présente a une idée !

Regina le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la traite de la sorte. Son impertinence, elle le lui ferait payer, et le fait qu'il soit tout à fait au gout de la reine ne changeait rien à l'envie qu'elle avait de lui faire manger son carquois. Elle se calma et répondit :

- Oui, à vrai dire j'ai un plan. Je vais jeter un sort de capture et de détention sur chacun des pièges que vous créerez pour attraper cette créature. Ainsi, elle y sera attirée de force et il sera impossible pour elle de s'en échapper. Regina était fière d'elle, son plan était parfait et elle avait fermé le clapet de cet insolent.

- Bien. Messieurs je crois que tout est dit ! Au travail ! Il fit de grands gestes pour motiver ses troupes. Il regarda alors Regina, elles avaient les yeux rivés au sol pour ne pas tomber.

- Je savais que vous trouveriez quelque chose. Lui dit-il l'air victorieux.

- Je vous trouve bien présomptueux pour un voleur.

- Voleur certes, mais galant. Laissez-moi vous aidez, j'ai peur pour vos chevilles. Il lui tendit sa main une seconde fois.

Cette fois ci, Regina leva la tête et regarda la main tendue. Sur le poignet, le tatouage était là. Exactement comme Clochette l'avait dit. Regina resta muette. Robin, voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, comprit qu'elle n'osait pas accepter son aide, l'homme décida alors de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Il fit deux pas, passa derrière elle et, d'un geste vif et habile il la souleva, une main sous ses cuisses et l'autre dans son dos. Regina n'eut pas le temps de réagir et devint immédiatement rouge de colère, lui criant de la laisser descendre.

- Calmez-vous votre Majesté, si je vous lâche vous vous retrouverez le nez dans la boue...

- Vous n'êtes qu'un ingrat ! Je ne vous permets pas ! Elle pestait en se débâtant.

- Plus vous vous débâterez moins je vous lâcherais vous savez ...

Regina capitula. Lorsqu'il eut fit quelques pas elle se rendit compte que le terrain descendait. La boue rendait le sol glissant et dangereux. Finalement, après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle était bien heureuse de ne pas avoir à faire le trajet à pied, et les bras de Robin avaient quelque chose de très protecteur. Mais ça, jamais elle ne le lui avouerait. Ah non, jamais !

**Alors ? Ce second chapitre ? Ne sont-ils pas adorables ensembles ?**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	3. Chapitre 3 Greffier

**Chapitre 3. Greffier.**

- David nous n'avons pas le choix ! Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de tout toute seule, et après l'accouchement j'aurais besoin de repos et donc d'aide !

David écoutait sa femme depuis vingt minutes maintenant. Celle-ci s'était mise en tête d'embaucher une nourrice pour l'aider à la préparation de la venue au monde de son second enfant. Elle avait également convaincue Emma qu'une nourrice qualifiée pourrait s'occuper d'Henry, évitant au jeune homme de passer toutes ses journées seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

N'ayant pas vu Emma grandir, le couple s'était promis de faire les choses à la perfection cette fois-ci. Aucun des moments important de la vie de leur bébé ne leur échappera et ils avaient bien l'intention d'être des parents exemplaires

- Très bien. Capitula David. Si tu veux embaucher une nourrice, je n'ai rien contre l'idée mais nous devrons en rencontrer plusieurs, faire un choix et élaborer des règles.

- Merci. Ça me soulage que tu sois d'accord.

Mary Margaret passa les bras autour de la taille de son mari qui était en train de faire la vaisselle dans l'évier de la cuisine. David se retourna, les mains encore pleines de mousse, se pencha et embrassa tendrement sa femme. Leur baiser devint rapidement plus passionné et c'est à ce moment qu'Emma entra dans l'appartement. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes pour voir ses parents très occupés. Elle pivota sur sa gauche, d'un air très blasé, et alla s'effondrer sur le lit la tête la première.

Mary Margaret et David mirent fin à leur roucoulades et après quelques phrases inaudibles échangées, la mère vint s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de la fille.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Pffmfm fmpfmfpm fmplfm.

- Emma ?

La jeune femme se retourna longuement et s'allongea sur le lit, les pieds collés au sol.

- Je n'ai rien. Pas un indice, pas une trace, pas un témoin, rien.

- Oh, ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tes efforts finiront par payés. Et puis, ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'as pas rien. Les disparitions, les traces dans la forêt, tout cela, ce sont bien les preuves qu'il se passe quelque chose.

- Mais ça ne mène nulle part ! Je n'ai rien, personne n'a rien vu ou entendu !

Mary Margaret ne savait plus comment réconforter sa fille, chaque soir depuis une semaine c'était la même chose. Emma arrivait et se plaignait de ne pas avancer dans son enquête. Le couple avait bien réussi à la remotivée un peu au début et puis... Les arguments se firent de plus en plus rares.

- Ecoute, reprit Mary, je suis certaine que tu vas trouver quelque chose. Parfois c'est quand on arrête de chercher que l'on finit par trouver !

- T'es sérieuse ? Tu me sors un dicton ? La situation est pire que ce que j'imaginais...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'essaies pas de reprendre un des éléments de cette enquête peut-être que quelque chose t'as échappé.

- Oui, tu as raison. Maintenant que j'y repense, il y avait cette femme qui m'a parus bizarre et...

Elle fut coupée par un bruit étrange. Comme un grincement strident. Elle tendit l'oreille puis, plus rien. Le silence dura quelque seconde puis fut suivis d'un couinement, non, un miaulement plutôt.

- C'était quoi ? Demanda Mary Margaret.

- J'en sais rien. Emma se leva doucement du lit en tendant l'oreille.

Elle suivi les petits miaulements et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle stoppa net quand elle arriva à la hauteur de la vitre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mary Margaret. Elle était un peu sur les nerfs.

Emma ignora la question de sa mère et souleva la partie inférieure de la fenêtre. Délicatement elle y passa ses deux bras, comme pour prendre quelque chose. Une fois qu'elle l'eu attrapé, elle se retourna et d'une main referma la fenêtre.

- David, vient vite voir ! Cria Mary Margaret, d'un ton quasiment euphorique.

Le prince se précipita dans la pièce. Il se rua sur sa femme, mettant dans un réflexe une main sur son ventre imposant. Il butta contre sa propre déception quand Mary Margaret lui montra du doigt de quoi il s'agissait.

- Blanche... Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru... Le bébé...

- Mais non, je vais bien arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Regardes, tu as vu ce qu'Emma vient de trouver grattant à la fenêtre ? Elle tendait les bras vers Emma.

La jeune blonde tenait fermement un jeune chat. Un peu maigrelet certes mais assez long. L'animal avait les yeux presque clos, serré tout contre Emma il ronronnait dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'il t'aime déjà. Dit Mary Margaret. Elle ajouta : Et ses yeux, tu as vu ses yeux ils sont magnifiques !

- Un œil noir et un œil vert, ce n'est pas commun. Dit David qui examinait l'animal du regard.

- Oui, il est mignon. Quoi que, je préfère les chiens quand même.

Comme en réaction à cette annonce l'animal se mit immédiatement à remuer, il commença à s'agiter et, le sentant glisser entre ses bras, Emma finit par lâcher prise. Le chat retomba immédiatement sur ses pattes et vint se frotter contre les chevilles de Mary Margaret.

- En fait je crois qu'il aime tout le monde. Constata Emma.

- C'est drôle toutes ces couleurs, je n'ai jamais vu un chat avec une telle robe. Noir, roux, beige et cette pointe de gris au bout de la queue !

- Oui. C'est un original, il va bien avec l'endroit quoi. Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- Emma. Tu ne devrais pas baisser les bras. David commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, la voyant de plus en plus démoralisée.

- Je ne baisse pas les bras..., Dit Emma l'air dépité. Elle fixa sa mère quelques secondes.

- Quoi ? Demanda Mary voyant Emma l'observer.

- Rien je... Je suis pas encore habituée. Elle montra vaguement de la main le ventre de sa mère.

- Oh, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler...

Mary n'avait pas imaginée une seconde quel effet aurait cette grossesse sur la jeune femme. Elle avait bien remarqué la surprise de sa fille quand celle-ci était revenue à Storybrooke mais... Les deux femmes n'avaient jamais vraiment prit le temps de discuter de la situation.

- Ca... Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? Demanda timidement Mary sous le regard gêné de David.

- Si, si, bien sûr que ça me fais plaisir ! Simplement je ne m'y attendais pas... Je savais que ça arriverai puisque tu avais avoué vouloir un autre enfant quand nous étions bloqués au Pays Imaginaire mais...

- Emma, ça ne change rien. Coupa David. Nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours... Aller, viens. Le prince tendit les bras vers sa fille.

- Ou ? Demanda Emma surprise.

- Promener avec ton vieux père.

Mary Margaret, en quelques secondes se retrouva seule assise sur le lit. Le chat était à côté d'elle, assis, il l'a regardait. Elle se leva doucement, ménageant son dos et ses muscles. Une fois debout, elle regarda autour d'elle et commença machinalement à caresser son gros ventre. Elle repensa à la discussion qui venait d'avoir eu lieu dans cette pièce quelques instants auparavant et sourit en constatant à quel point Emma pouvait parfois, ressembler à son père.

Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa son téléphone sur le comptoir. Elle s'assit difficilement sur un des tabourets qui étaient devant elle. Puis, constata avec surprise que le chat l'avait suivi et que lui aussi, d'un bond, avait atteint le tabouret qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il s'assit et commença à l'observer calmement.

Elle tenait le téléphone dans sa main gauche et de la droite caressait doucement son ventre et baissant la tête elle s'adressa ainsi :

- Aller mon ange, nous allons essayer de te trouver une gentille nourrice !

- Ben t'es pas gâté...

Mary Margaret fit un bond sur son tabouret. Une voix venait de lui parler. Elle se repassa les quelques secondes qui venaient de s'écoulées pour en être certaine : elle s'était adressé à son bébé et quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Apeurée, elle descendit du tabouret et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? Pas de réponse. Et comme pour se rassurer, elle ajouta : Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? C'est bien la première fois que tu entends des voix.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers le tabouret mais elle constata que le chat n'était plus là. Elle ne l'avait pas vu descendre ni sortir de la pièce. Mary Margaret fit un tour sur elle-même et ne vit aucun animal. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour retourner s'asseoir et vit avec effroi que l'animal était là. Sur le tabouret, comme s'il n'avait jamais bouger.

**Trop de suspens... N'est-ce pas ? Haha. Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous penser de ce fameux chat ?**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	4. Chapitre 4 Jeux

**Chapitre 4. Jeux.**

- Et vous vous appelez ?

- Zelena. Zelena Ozman. Je doute que vous ayez entendu parler de moi dans notre monde, je n'étais pas aussi connue que Blanche Neige et le Prince Charmant. Dit-elle en riant.

- Connus ? Oui, euh... merci. Donc, que faisiez-vous dans notre monde ?

- J'étais sage-femme.

- Vraiment ? Formidable. Donc vous vous y connaissez bien en nourrisson je suppose.

- Oui je pense en savoir assez sur la question. Vous savez peu importe dans quel monde vous vivez, un bébé est un bébé, tout ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une mère... Elle appuya sur les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Le reste de la conversation se fit tout aussi calme et détendu. Mary et David demandèrent quelques références de bases et posèrent quelques questions. Rien de très personnel. Il faut tout de même avouer qu'à chaque question, Zelena avait la réponse, et qu'à chaque réponse elle ajoutait un sourire ou une remarque amusante. C'était une femme avec beaucoup de charme et de grâce dans ses gestes.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure le couple mit fin à l'entretient. Toutes les questions avaient été posées et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait garder le suspens plus longtemps. Alors, après une vague discussion dans la cuisine ils revinrent annoncer à la jeune femme, toujours assise à la table, qu'elle avait été choisie pour s'occuper du futur bébé royal.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Zelena. Elle se leva et remercia chaleureusement le couple avant de prendre congé. La discussion qui suivie entre Mary Margaret et David fut courte : ils étaient tous les deux convaincus d'avoir fait un excellent choix. Cette femme était plaisante, gentille, attentionnée et à l'écoute des besoins de chacun. Parfaite en un mot.

Dans l'angle de la rue, Zelena attendait patiemment. Son entretient avait été à merveille, mieux qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Soudain, ce pour quoi elle attendait arriva :

- Ah enfin ! La prochaine fois fait un effort et arrive à l'heure... Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Tiens. Aller, prends-le et file ! On ne doit pas nous voir ensemble ou nos deux couvertures seront grillées. Oui, moi aussi... Aller fiches le camp !

Pendant ce temps, au camp de Robin, les préparatifs et les différents pièges et filets avaient été mis en place par les hommes. Regina avait passée, à son plus grand regret, les trois derniers jours dans la forêt pour ensorcelé toutes les cages. Finalement cette proximité avec la nature devenait de plus en plus agréable pour la jeune femme. Cela semblait lui rappeler sa jeunesse, lorsqu'elle pouvait encore sortir faire des balades à cheval avec Daniel...

La compagnie de Robin aussi lui plaisait de plus en plus. Mais ça, Regina s'en serait bien passée. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que de nouveaux sentiments commencent à se former tout doucement dans l'ombre de son cœur. Le tatouage de Robin représentait son âme sœur, elle le savait mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus c'est pourquoi est-ce que le tatouage d'Emma l'avait autant chamboulée. Trop de questions et si peu de réponses... Mais elles les auraient un jour, elle le savait.

- A quoi pensez-vous ma chère ?

La voix la sortie de ses pensées. Robin avait le don de la réveillée au milieu de ses réflexions, toujours quand elle s'y attendait le moins. Ça pour la surprendre, il la surprenait.

- Je me demandais si un jour vous arriverez à ne pas me faire sursauter à chaque fois que vous m'adressez la parole.

- Haha. Je suis désolé, ce n'est jamais mon intention. Se défendit-il.

- Oui. J'espère pour vous.

- Si je vous fais un compliment, je risque ma vie ? Osa-t-il demander.

- Quoi ? Son ton montrait un léger agacement mais surtout, de la curiosité.

- Vous êtes très belle lorsque vous pensez, votre Majesté.

Il se leva et parti rejoindre ses compagnons un peu plus loin. Regina détestait ses manières. Lui lâcher ce compliment, comme ça, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait le don de la laisser sans voix. Il voulait jouer, celui qui clouerait le clapet de l'autre par de doux mots... Elle le détestait pour ça mais adorait l'idée. Très bien, dans ce cas elle allait jouer aussi et pour deux raisons : La première était que tout cela lui plaisait un peu trop. Et secondement, l'air hautain et fier de Robin à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à la déstabiliser était beaucoup trop énervant à son gout. Elle s'avança d'un pas bien décidé. Elle ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à l'attirer à l'écart du groupe, elle commença :

- Ecoutez, je n'aime pas beaucoup jouer mais l'idée de voir la défaite dans vos yeux me ravie alors laissez-moi vous dire une chose...

Sa voix se perdit doucement, jusqu'à devenir trop faible pour qu'elle ne l'entende plus elle-même. L'homme s'était approché de très près, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine contre sa peau. Leurs regards étaient plantés l'un dans l'autre. Plus aucun bruit ne les entourait, seules leurs respirations lentes et profondes se laissaient entendre. Soudain Robin s'avança, Regina sépara ses lèvres l'une de l'autre laissant sa bouche légèrement ouverte, elle ne s'obéissait plus. Au moment où elle fermait les yeux pour anticiper le plaisir du baiser qui allait suivre, Robin tourna la tête et vint coller sa bouche à son oreille. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise, sentant le souffle de l'homme descendre jusque dans sa nuque. Soudain il prononça quelques mots qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite :

- Ne bouge pas... Regina sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ne bouge surtout pas... Rajouta-t-il. Dans l'arbre... A ta gauche, lève la tête, le plus doucement possible...

Regina, ne comprenait pas. Son sang était brûlant, il aurait pu gagner cette manche. De quoi parlait-il ? Sans bouger elle entreprit donc de lever la tête le plus délicatement possible. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut sure que son regard tomberait exactement là ou Robin le lui avait dit. Finalement, la première chose qu'elle vit était bien pire que ce qu'elle pensait : deux yeux rouges la fixaient dans les feuillages à plus de cinq mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle comprit immédiatement que la créature qu'ils cherchaient à attraper était face à elle et qu'elle n'aurait pas de plus belle occasion de la réduire en cendres.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait vraiment eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, le combat avait commencé. Robin armé de son arc et de ses flèches, ne lâchait pas la créature des yeux tandis que Regina attendait le moment opportun et le bon angle pour jeter sa boule de feu au visage du monstre. Ils eurent à peine le temps de voir comment était faite cette horreur ailée avant qu'elle n'explose dans un nuage vert. La boule de feu avait eu raison d'elle. Attiré par le bruit Petit Jean et quelques autres arrivèrent à la hâte.

- Robin ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Merci je vais bien. Grogna Regina en regardant Petit Jean.

- Un singe ailé, voilà ce que c'était. Dit Robin en pointant le ciel du doigt.

- C'est courant ici ? Demanda Petit Jean.

- Il le fait exprès ? Demanda Regina à Robin.

- Non Petit Jean, ce n'est pas courant. Même pas du tout, ça n'a rien de normal. Retourne au camp, appelle le shérif Swan, nous allons avoir besoin d'aide sur ce coup. Tous firent demi-tour jusqu'au camp, laissant Robin et Regina à nouveau seuls...

- Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? S'enquit-il dès que les autres furent partis.

- Non. Non, c'est bon ça va.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ce moment. Avoua-t-il.

- Vous n'avez rien gâché j'allais vous repousser de toute façon. Dit-elle en sortant son air le plus hautain. Je gérais parfaitement la situation.

- Oui bien sûr. Son ton était très ironique.

- Oui ! N'imaginez pas une seconde que j'aurais pu me laisse aller avec vous...

- Je n'imagine rien, je sens. Et je vous ais sentie, ma chère, vous étiez, à deux doigts de craquer !

Les derniers mots lui furent dit à l'oreille, Regina se retint de ne pas souffler d'aise une nouvelle fois en sentant le voleur aussi près d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir mais maintenant ils le savaient tous les deux : cette manche-là, il l'avait remporté haut la main.

**Sacré Robin ! A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	5. Chapitre 5 Case Départ

**Chapitre 5. Case Départ.**

La petite coccinelle jaune avançait à travers la route de forêt de Storybrooke. Emma conduisait en silence tandis que Killian, sur le siège à côté d'elle, regardait par la fenêtre. Leur visite au camp de Robin avait été très instructive et au moins maintenant, Emma avait de quoi commencer une enquête plus sérieuse avec deux témoins. Sans parler du moral de la jeune femme qui avait repris du poil de la bête.

Ils étaient encore dans le bois quand la petite voiture se mit à tousser, donnant de gros coups de frein suivi d'un bruit assourdissant venant du moteur. Elle rendit son dernier souffle devant un bosquet plein de baies et de perce-neiges. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent sans bouger quelques secondes, abasourdis par la situation, puis Emma se tourna vers Killian et lança d'un air froid :

- Si tu me sors la blague de la panne je te fais manger ton crochet.

- J'ai rien dit...

Elle ouvrit la portière et descendit. Déterminée, elle se posa devant la voiture et entreprit d'ouvrir le capot. La mécanique n'était définitivement pas son fort... Killian la suivit dehors.

- Ha, avec le Jolly on n'aurait jamais eu de problème. Toujours droit, fier, traversant les mers, jamais rien pour l'arrêter...

- Oui, enfin là c'est un peu plus compliqué. Le coupa-t-elle.

- Mais, maintenant qu'on est là... Tous les deux... Coincés ici. Ne te méprends pas je ne veux juste pas qu'on meurt de froid.

Le pirate c'était considérablement rapproché de la belle blonde. Ses yeux rivés aux siens. Il avait accompagné ses paroles par des coups d'œil suggestifs dont lui seul avait le secret.

Emma n'était pas idiote. Elle savait que depuis qu'il était rentré à nouveau dans sa vie, elle devrait faire face à ses assauts, à son charme et à toutes ces propositions et ses blagues salaces. Bien qu'elle était distante avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser certains rapprochements se faire. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement et Killian était bien décider à faire chavirer le cœur d'Emma une bonne fois pour toute. Il se basait sur le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au Pays Imaginaire mais pas seulement, il savait que les petites attentions et que son charme naturel finirait par la convaincre. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était du temps et même si le sort de Neal l'inquiétait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa disparition tombait à point nommé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors, ma belle ?

- Eh bien, j'appellerai la dépanneuse dans l'après-midi. En attendant, on marche !

- Hmhm. J'ai toujours aimé marcher.

Emma cacha un petit rire. Elle savait qu'il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour la conquérir, les habitudes rustres et violentes du pirate avait progressivement laissé place à un homme plus tendre et plus charmant. Il lui disait ouvertement qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Emma était terrifiée à l'idée de s'attacher d'avantage à Killian. La dernière fois n'avait pas été des plus fantastiques et la peur de souffrir encore était grande. Elle ferait tout pour ne pas retomber dans ce piège, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir résolu toute cette affaire, ce qu'elle espérait pourvoir faire au plus vite. Elle sentait son cœur s'emballer chaque fois que le pirate posait les yeux sur elle, et savait qu'il lui restait très peu de temps avant de laisser aller ses sentiments...

Après une longue marche Emma et Killian arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Mary et David. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Emma fut heureuse de voir sa mère et son fils jouant avec le chat qui, de toute évidence avait adopté la famille au complet. Killian qui venait d'entrer et de voir la scène se tourna vers Emma :

- D'où ce truc sort ? Il pointait du doigt l'animal se roulant sur le dos sous les caresses d'Henry.

- Je t'expliquerai. On l'a trouvé. Lui dit-elle doucement. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à son fils, s'agenouilla auprès de lui : Alors gamin, il te plait ton nouveau copain ?

- Copine. Répondit Henry. David l'a examiné. Tu savais qu'il était assistant vétérinaire ? Il a dit que c'était une fille.

- Ha ? Hein ? Euh, oui bien sûr que je le savais. Et donc c'est une fille. Okay. Tu lui as donné un nom ?

- Euh ben, Mary l'appelle "Chat", alors je crois que je vais faire pareil.

- Ha ? Okay, comme tu veux gamin. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'irais pas en haut jouer avec lui... Enfin elle, hein ? Je dois parler à Killian et Mary.

- Ça marche !

Henry attrapa l'animal des deux mains, et enjamba rapidement les marches deux par deux. En moins d'une minute il avait quitté la pièce et les visages se tendirent aussitôt.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé dans la forêt ? Demanda Mary à sa fille.

- Un singe volant. Robin et Regina ont été attaqués par une espèce de gros macaque avec des ailes.

- Attends, un singe ailé tu dis ? Le visage de Mary Margaret se ferma et elle se précipita dans sa chambre.

Emma et Killian se regardèrent, perdus. Ils suivirent le chemin de Mary et une fois dans la chambre de celle-ci, ils la virent se jeter littéralement sur ses placards en retournant chaque tiroir et chaque caisse.

- Okay, si tu nous expliquais peut être qu'on pourrait t'aider à chercher.

- Attends.., Mary était perdue au fond du placard, seul son gros ventre laissait voir une masse bougée dans tous les sens encerclé de vêtements et de chaussures éparpillés sur le sol. J'ai ! Cria-t-elle.

- Un bouquin ? dit Crochet perplexe.

- Pas n'importe quel bouquin... Dit Emma.

- Regardes, dit Mary. Un nouveau chapitre. Et elle tendit le live de contes à sa fille, la page ouverte sur la nouvelle partie de l'histoire.

- Oz ? Emma avait l'air perplexe. Comme dans, Oz-les-singes-volants-Dorothy-les-souliers-rouges-le-magicien-et-tout-et-tout ?

- Tu connais ? Dit sa mère émue.

- Ben oui, vite fait, on nous le lisait à l'orphelinat. Mary perdit le sourire à l'évocation de l'enfance solitaire de sa fille.

- Je crois que tu as enfin trouvée une véritable piste pour ton enquête finalement. Dit-elle, le regard plein de fierté.

- Ouais mais si, c'est bien de ces singes et de ce monde dont il s'agit ça voudrait dire que le coupable est... La Méchante... Sorcière de l'Ouest ?

- Au travail ! Lui dit sa mère, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sur ce Mary, planta sa fille et partie s'enfermée dans la salle de bain. Sa condition de femme enceinte la contraignait à rester près des toilettes. Emma était plus que perdue à présent. Son enquête n'avançait peut-être pas autant qu'elle l'espérait mais au moins, les disparitions c'était du concret. Courir après je ne sais quelle sorcière... C'était autre chose. Soudain la jeune femme se sentit fébrile face à la lourde tâche qui s'annonçait. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Elle avait terrassé un dragon, brisé le sort de la ville, vaincu le véritable Peter Pan, qui soit dit en passant était démoniaque, mais après toutes ces épreuves elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter.

Devant le désarroi de la femme qu'il aimait Killian aussi était perdu. La seule chose qu'il aurait voulu faire maintenant était de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que quoi qu'il se passera il resterait à ses côtés et se battrait pour elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, un élan d'affection comme celui-ci ferait fuir la jeune femme immédiatement. A la place il chercha donc quoi dire. Evidemment, la première chose qui lui vint fut une de ces réflexions dont lui seul à le secret et dont il savait l'effet que cela produisait sur la belle blonde :

- On peut rester là et s'allonger sur ce lit ensemble ou alors aller trouver cette sorcière...

Emma fut immédiatement extirpée de ses doutes. Elle ravala son sourire et se tourna vers le pirate, souriant, il avait réussi son coup et il le savait.

- Comment on la trouve ? Demanda Emma.

- Je propose de chercher une femme d'un age avancé, à la peau verte et dont le moyen de locomotion serait un ustensile de ménage.

- Très drôle. Bon, aller vient.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte de l'appartement. Emma avait plus de doutes que jamais, elle savait qu'à Storybrooke personne n'avait le même visage que dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle savait que rien ne serait plus dur que de démasquer cette sorcière qui aurait forcément bien caché son jeu dès le début. Au final, elle était surtout rassurée de ne pas être seule dans cette histoire. Elle savait que Crochet sera là pour l'aider qu'elle le demande ou non, à cette idée, son cœur se serra.

En haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Une longue queue rousse à bout gris était étendue sur le sol. Deux petites oreilles poilues aux aguets avaient pris soin d'écouter la conversation dans son intégralité...

**Mais quelle fin ! La suite la prochaine fois... En attendant vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez pensé des cinq premiers chapitres !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	6. Chapitre 6 404 Not Found

**Chapitre 6. 404 Not Found.**

- La Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest, en... Oz ?

Regina s'était préparée à beaucoup de possibilités mais elle dut avouer que celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Si au moins elle avait réussi à reproduire la potion de remémoration que Crochet avait donnée à Emma lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée à New York... Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle n'y parvint pas et aujourd'hui elle apprenait qu'elle devrait faire face à une sorcière qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et donc, dont elle ne connaissait pas non plus l'étendue des pouvoirs.

Emma, David, Killian et Mary étaient venu la déranger dans son bureau, à la mairie pour lui apprendre à qui ils auraient à faire. Regina ne savait pas quoi répondre à ces révélations, évidement le singe volant et la fumée verte lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille mais de là à ce que ces suspicions soient vraies... Elle aurait voulu que pour une fois tout ce passe bien. Qu'elle puisse profiter de sa nouvelle condition. La situation avec Henry était bien assez rude pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter.

La mairesse fit le tour de la salle avec ses yeux, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre. Les quatre compères étaient toujours là, devant son bureau en train d'élaborer des théories toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Ils firent le silence quand Regina se leva dans coup de son siège en cuir noir. Elle avait un sourire machiavélique sur le visage :

- La seule personne qui est le droit de jeter des sorts sur cette ville et ses habitants, c'est moi. Cette sorcière va retourner d'où elle vient croyez-moi.

Bizarrement, Mary et David se surprirent à sourire à cette déclaration assez effrayante. Finalement tous en conclurent que Regina allait les aider et que c'était là, la seule chose qui comptait. Emma prit alors la parole :

- Bien, voilà le plan : David, retourne au poste et assures-toi que tout va bien je ne veux pas voir de foule en colère dans les rues. Mary, retournes à l'appartement et reposes toi, tu en as besoin. Killian occupes toi d'Henry s'il te plait, il est seul chez Granny's et ça m'embête de le laisser toute la journée. Regina, tu viens avec moi, nous avons quelqu'un à aller voir.

Sans broncher, tout le monde se mit en tête de remplir la tâche qui lui était fournie. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau quand Killian attrapa le bras d'Emma pour l'empêcher de passer la porte :

- Tu veux vraiment que je fasse la nounou ? Lui demanda-t-il, avec un sourire en coin.

- Je sais mais... J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes d'Henry.

- Dis-le.

- Dire quoi ?

- Dis-le.

- Oh... Killian je... Ils m'attendent et je dois...

- Dis-le.

- Très bien, okay. J'ai... J'ai...

Emma ne bougeait plus, si elle tentait de prononcer un mot de plus elle savait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait se retenir et se jetterai désespérément sur les lèvres de chacun. Killian l'a regardait droit dans les yeux, jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle. Emma se lécha la lèvre supérieure, elle devait finir sa phrase et s'en aller avant de commettre le faux-pas qu'elle redoutait depuis si longtemps.

- J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi Killian.

Immédiatement le pirate se jeta sur elle. Il prit son visage avec sa main de libre et laissa son crochet sur la nuque d'Emma. Il déposa un tendre baiser juste dans l'angle gauche de sa bouche, tout au-dessus de sa lèvre. C'était si doux, Emma ne bougea pas, perdue dans cette vague de sentiments qui venait de la submergée. Après un instant qui parut durer des heures, le froid métallique du crochet lui glaça la nuque, et c'est finalement ce qui l'a fit se reculer mettant fin à ce si doux contact. Crochet ouvrit les yeux pour voir Emma toute retournée suite à ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui-même n'en revenait pas. Un large sourire vainqueur se dessina sur son visage, il se mordit la lèvre, son envie de recommencer, mais cette fois en offrant un vrai baiser à celle qu'il aimait, était très forte. Il allait l'assouvir quand Emma tourna les talons et se lança dans une course pour sortir de la mairie. Une course contre elle-même, elle ne voulait surtout pas que son cœur l'oblige à faire demi-tour et encore moins se rendre compte que le pirate lui avait couru après. Le souffle court, elle sorti du grand bâtiment blanc et rejoint Regina qui l'attendais dans l'allée.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Regina.

- Non. Et arrête d'insister sinon je te demande ce que tu faisais au fond des bois avec Robin, et contre un arbre en plus. Dit Emma d'un ton sec.

Regina était écarlate. Elle savait que la blonde avait eu des doutes sur sa relation quand elle était venue après l'attaque du singe-volant mais... De là à ce qu'elle ose lui en parler ouvertement... La mairesse entreprit alors d'aborder un autre sujet qui lui tournait en tête depuis un moment.

- Pourquoi t'être fait tatouer cette horreur ?

Emma se retourna brutalement, choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle s'arrêta en dévisageant la brune. Après quelques secondes sans un mot, Regina dit :

- Je ne veux simplement pas que tu donnes ce genre d'exemple à mon fils.

- Attends, de quoi tu parles là ?

Emma était agacée, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que quelqu'un lui parlait normalement de quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas idée. Elle était contrariée et cela se voyait, elle fronçait les sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte. Regina reprit alors :

- Je ne veux pas qu'il ressemble à un junkie après un an avec toi, c'est tout. Je me demande juste ou tu as eu cette idée de blason...

- T'as conscience que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles là hein ? Demanda Emma.

- Laisse tomber. Si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave. Dit Regina légèrement vexée.

- Okay... Tu sais, Henry et moi... On était vraiment heureux à New York et..., elle s'arrêta de peur que son récit ne fasse trop souffrir la mairesse.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue alors ? Je vous avais donné une belle vie, tu aurais pu la garder.

- Oui. Je sais. Seulement... Henry... Je savais qu'il aurait voulu que je revienne.

- Oui. Je sais.

Un silence s'installa progressivement entre les deux femmes. Cela faisait quinze minutes qu'elles marchaient maintenant. Le vent était froid et Regina commençait à grelotter quand Emma reprit la parole :

- On y est. J'espère qu'elle pourra nous aider.

Emma ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque et les deux femmes pénétrèrent dans l'endroit poussiéreux. Les volets et les fenêtres étaient fermés. Personne n'y était revenu depuis le dernier sort. Pourtant Emma se fit la réflexion que la porte était ouverte et donc que quelqu'un avait forcément du y entrer à un moment ou à un autre. Elles avancèrent doucement entre les rayons et les piles de livres. Le silence était lourd et les deux femmes étaient sur les nerfs, l'endroit était lugubre, elles s'attendaient à voir apparaitre un autre de ces singes volants à tout moment. Emma fit signe à Regina que tout allait bien lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la grande salle. Emma et Regina se cachèrent afin de surprendre leur adversaire. Emma allait porter le premier coup quand...

- Belle ?

Elle retint son épée qui allait s'effondrer sur le crane de la jeune femme. Elle déposa immédiatement l'arme au sol et pris la brune dans ses bras, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir.

- Emma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Avec ton épée ? Tu as cru que...

- Je suis désolée. Dit Emma. Je t'ai prise pour un singe volant ou une autre des créatures qui trainent en liberté dans cette ville.

Regina les rejoint alarmée par le cri de Belle, elle avait compris que le rat de bibliothèque était finalement venu tourner dans son habitat naturel.

- Belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cet endroit, c'est glauque... Demanda Emma.

- Oui je sais, je voulais faire des recherches sur Oz ou peut-être trouver des indices sur la sorcière mais... Rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Quelle efficacité. Lança Regina pour elle-même, bien qu'elle fût contente que les deux autres l'ais entendue.

- Ce n'ai pas grave, merci d'avoir voulu nous aider. Viens, sortons d'ici, cette endroit me file les pétoches.

Elles sortirent toutes les trois de la bibliothèque. Au même moment la pendule de l'horloge sonna seize heures. Le son résonna dans toute la ville, s'étendant jusqu'aux limites de Storybrooke, derrière la forêt.

Dans une clairière, dans une ferme presque abandonnée, une voix de femme se fit entendre. Elle était sous le porche et hurlait en direction du grand champ enneigé qui se trouvait devant elle :

- Aller, dépêches-toi ! Tu sais que je sers le thé à seize heures tapante ! Et j'espère que cette fois, tu as du croustillant pour moi...

**Encore un chapitre de bouclé ! Ca vous a plu ? J'attends vos impressions.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	7. Chapitre 7 Bons Moments

**Chapitre 7. Bons Moments.**

Mary ouvrit la porte un grand sourire sur le visage. Elle était ravie de voir sa nouvelle amie prendre autant à cœur son rôle de nourrice. Zelena, un panier de muffins et de confitures à la main entra dans l'appartement, déposa les douceurs sur le comptoir et commença à poser mille et une questions sur l'état de santé de Mary et du bébé. Une fois faussement rassurée elle lui proposa de lui faire un thé pour l'aider à se détendre. Après avoir préparé les deux tasses, elles s'assirent toutes les deux dans la salle à manger.

- Vous n'étiez pas obligée d'apporter autant de si bonnes choses. Mary était un peu gêner par la gentillesse dont faisait preuve la femme assise en face d'elle.

- Oh, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'adore préparer tout cela ! Et puis ça en fait trop pour moi seule... Vous, vous avez une grande famille avec qui les partager.

- Vous êtes seule à Storybrooke ? Demanda Mary naïvement.

- Oui. Ne vous m'éprenez pas, je n'ai pas plus de famille chez nous, je...

Zelena pouvait lire dans les yeux de Mary. Elle savait qu'elle avait touché le point sensible de la jeune femme. La culpabilité de l'abandon de sa fille et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait la rendait faible et naïve. Convaincue d'avoir visée juste, la rousse reprit :

- Oh, non je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise...

- Non, non pas du tout. Je... Je suis simplement désolée que vous soyez seule ici, n'avoir personne avec qui partager de bons moments, je crois que c'est le pire sort que l'on puisse lancer à quelqu'un.

- Je suis d'accord. Zelena prononça ces mots un sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain Mary sursauta. Le chat venait de sauter sur ses genoux et commençait gentiment à ronronner en se frottant à son ventre rond. Elle le caressa, et reprit en regardant son interlocutrice :

- Vous allez penser que je suis folle, mais une fois, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait parlé...

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous sommes à Storybrooke ! Haha, vous savez, vous vous en sortez très bien mais si je peux me permettre, je trouve que vous avez l'air fatiguée. Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Ah oui ? Oui, vous avez peut-être raison. Avec toutes ces histoires de sorcière, tout le monde est sur les nerfs et parfois, c'est pesant...

- Je comprends... Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas faire une sieste ? Je vais rester ici si cela vous rassure.

- Merci. Dit Mary simplement, elle lui offrit un léger sourire avant de prendre le chat, toujours sur ses genoux, de le déposer par terre, et de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Zelena resta assise à la table, sa tasse vide dans les mains. Elle avait perdu son sourire et fixait le mur en face d'elle l'air grave. Le chat sauta sur la chaise de Mary, puis prit plus d'élan qu'il n'en fallait pour atterrir sur la table. Il regarda Zelena et s'assit, comme attendant une réaction de la rousse.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça..., Chuchota-t-elle, j'arrache la seule chose qu'il te reste !

L'animal continua de la regarder, l'air complétement détaché de la situation. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et se pencha pour atteindre son sac à main à ses pieds. Elle farfouilla dedans quelques secondes avant d'en tirer un beau miroir ovale. Elle s'admira quelques instants, tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, effleurant du bout des doigts les petites mèches rousses et bouclées qui dégringolaient le long de son visage. Tandis que l'animal continuait de l'observer, ravie de ce qu'elle contemplait, elle sourit largement et lâcha dans ton perçant :

- Magnifique. Comme toujours.

Emma et Regina avait passé la journée ensemble, avec Belle elles avaient passé au peigne fin la boutique de Gold et étaient convaincues qu'elles finiraient par tomber sur quelque chose si elles poursuivaient leurs recherches. Elles avaient ensuite entreprit de retourner à la bibliothèque pour vérifier qu'aucun ouvrage sur le monde d'Oz n'ait été apporté par le nouveau sort mais après une journée de recherches, rien. Elles étaient bredouillent et épuisées.

Finalement, vers dix-neuf heures, les deux jeunes femmes laissèrent Belle et décidèrent de retourner chez Mary et David. Emma savait que Regina voulait voir son fils et au final la situation s'améliorait un peu. Emma avait présentée Regina à Henry quelques jours auparavant en tant qu'ami et maire de la ville. Elle pouvait ainsi côtoyer son fils sans vraiment non plus pouvoir instaurer un quelconque rapprochement avec l'adolescent. C'était mieux que rien mais la frustration était là.

Une fois à l'appartement tous commencèrent à préparer le repas ensemble. Henry mit la table, Emma et Mary cuisinaient et David nettoyais et rangeait la vaisselle au fur et à mesure. Il devait d'ailleurs constater que c'était définitivement la seule tache que sa femme lui accordait de faire dans une cuisine, et Regina au comptoir, égale à elle-même, buvait un verre de vin en parlant de manière sarcastique de l'évolution de l'enquête.

L'ambiance était légère malgré la situation difficile à laquelle faisait face Storybrooke. Le repas se passa sans encombre et tous furent heureux de constater que les rancœurs de Regina envers Mary étaient belles et bien terminées. La mairesse avait décidé de faire table rase du passé, et tous lui en était reconnaissant.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander ou pouvait être Killian à cet instant. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas vu en deux jours et elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle se força à rester dans la conversation, ne pas laisser ses pensées la hanter maintenant, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Neal et savait que plus le temps passait plus sa disparition était grave. Elle aurait voulu avoir plus de pistes, plus d'indices mais tous les détails qu'elle avait collectée étaient bien petits devant l'ampleur de la crise.

Sur les coups de onze heures, Henry c'était endormi sur le lit de Mary et David. Les autres étaient tous assis à table et continuait leurs conversations, laissant parfois éclater quelques rires qui n'avait pas l'air de déranger le garçon endormi. Rapidement le sujet épineux arriva, Regina, voyant son fils dans les bras de Morphée, lança doucement :

Il faudrait au moins qu'on retrouve tous ces gens... Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous dire qui est la sorcière et là, je pourrais savoir à qui je devrais m'attaquer ! Jusqu'ici j'ai l'impression de me battre contre un courant d'air..., elle avait l'air dépitée.

- On les retrouvera. D'ailleurs je me demandais, elle n'a pas pu emmener avec elles tous ses sbires volants c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou tu veux en venir ? Demanda Mary, elle avait du mal à comprendre l'idée de sa fille.

- Eh bien, à New York j'ai été attaquée par un de ces singes mais il était déguisé en homme. Si elle n'a pas emmenée ses petits animaux de compagnies avec elle, alors...

- Elle a pris ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Dit David qui avait compris.

- Oui. Reprit Emma. Autrement dit, nous. Je pense que toutes ces disparitions n'en sont pas vraiment, ces gens ont été transformés contre leur gré. Conclu-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent sur cette piste pendant l'heure qui suivie. Comprenant rapidement que c'était effectivement la seule solution plausible au sujet de toutes ces personnes manquantes. Emma était un peu plus soulagée de pouvoir justifier la disparition de Neal et Regina se permit même quelques blagues vaseuses sur la façon dont l'esprit de cette nouvelle sorcière devait être tordu pour qu'elle change ses ennemis en singe démoniaque, et volant en plus de cela.

Tout allait bien lorsque la conversation stoppa net. Emma regardait Regina l'air sévère, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose dans la cuisine. Emma se retourna lentement et vit le chat sur le comptoir en train de lécher une de ses pattes avant. Il s'étira longuement et s'assit regardant la tablée. Emma regarda à nouveau Regina qui ne bougeait pas, toujours focaliser sur l'animal.

- Tu es allergique ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Attrape-le. Dit la brune doucement.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mary en constatant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, elle sortait de la salle de bain.

- Regina veut chopper le chat. Je crois qu'elle les aime encore moins que moi. Emma gloussait en regardant son père.

- Idiote, tais toi ! Cracha Regina en se levant délicatement de sa chaise.

- Pardon ? Vexée, Emma la regarda faire, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tu as déjà vu un chat à Storybrooke ? Demanda Regina en fixant Emma.

- Ben euh... Non je... Pourquoi ? Emma était perdue, elle regarda Regina se tourner vers Mary : Tu as déjà vu un chat dans la Forêt Enchantée ?

Le sang de Mary ne fit qu'un tour. Elle comprit ou Regina voulait en venir et fixa l'animal, sans bouger. Celui-ci était toujours sur le comptoir mais semblait tendu par l'ambiance de la pièce, prêt à bondir d'un instant à l'autre. Regina s'approcha gentiment, l'air de rien, mais au moment où elle arriva au niveau du comptoir, elle croisa le regard de l'animal et se surpris à lire un sourire mauvais sur le visage du félin. Il bondit par terre échappant aux mains de la brune et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon, restée ouverte.

**Pourquoi ce chat est-il si étrange, hein ? Suspens...**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	8. Chapitre 8 Condamnés

**Chapitre 8. Condamnés.**

Un frisson glacé traversa le corps de la rousse. Le temps s'était rafraîchit et chaque pas qu'elle faisait dans la neige lui givrait un peu plus le sang. A une bonne dizaine de mètres de la ferme, elle s'arrêta et déposa par terre une très grosse marmite vide. D'un tour de main et dans un nuage vert, elle fit apparaitre une grosse quantité de viande fraiche dans le récipient.

- A table. Dit-elle calmement.

Elle tourna les talons et repartie en direction de la maison. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de s'éloigner qu'une quinzaine de gros oiseaux poilus et aux dents acérées se ruèrent jusque sur la marmite laissée sur le sol. Les bruits d'os brisés et de chair déchiqueter résonnèrent dans le champ. Le festin ne dura que quelques instants, rapidement les effrayant volatiles repartirent d'où ils venaient, se perdant dans la forêt entre les hauts sommets des sapins.

Zelena rentra dans la cuisine et frissonna sentant la chaleur de la pièce l'enrober. La bouilloire sifflait sur le gaz, elle attrapa un torchon taché et déchiré et retira l'ustensile du feu. Tout en versant l'eau brulante dans la tasse, elle se mit à chantonner. Puis, comme déranger par quelque chose elle grinça des dents et déposa la bouilloire sur la table. Elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte d'entrée, passa discrètement un œil derrière le rideau comme pour vérifier l'identité du visiteur, puis ouvrit.

- Hm. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Entre.

Elle referma la porte. Très à l'aise, elle se dirigea vers la table et reprit ce qu'elle faisait avant cette interruption. Une fois sa tasse pleine. Elle se tourna et vint attraper une autre tasse sur le buffet.

- Camomille, comme d'habitude, hm ?

Elle alliait le geste à la parole sans attendre aucune réponse de son interlocuteur. Dans un geste délicat elle remplit la deuxième tasse d'eau chaude et y ajouta un petit sachet blanc. Elle s'assit, sa propre tasse entre les mains et prit quelques gorgées avant de continuer :

- Alors ? Des nouvelles ? Elle avait l'air impatiente mais son visage était fermé, très sévère, ne laissant pas de chance à la personne en face d'elle pour la moindre erreur.

- Je suis grillée. Dit une voix.

Zelena ferma aussitôt les yeux. Sa déception se lisait sur son visage. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table regarda fixement droit dans les yeux de la personne en face d'elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, son regard disait clairement les choses : « Ça, tu vas me le payer. »

Au bout de quelques minutes, sans rien dire, elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la vieille gazinière. Là, ouvrit la casserole qui était sur le feu, prit une louche en bois dans uns des tiroirs à sa droite et une assiette à soupe qui était posée près d'elle. Elle remplit alors l'assiette du contenu de la casserole, un mélange de riz et de pate de mais pas vraiment apetissant. Une fois sa préparation faite, elle remit le couvercle sur la casserole, posa la louche, se retourna et tendit l'assiette :

- Tiens, rends-toi utile pour changer. A moins que ça aussi, tu en sois incapable ?

Une main prit l'assiette et des pas se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Une fois sur la véranda en vieux bois qui faisait le tour de la grande maison, la bâtisse se mit à craquer, comme une plainte ou un gémissement sous chaque nouveau pas de l'inconnu. Le bruit stoppa quand les pas s'arrêtèrent devant une trappe dans le plancher, côté Ouest du bâtiment. Un grincement strident ce fit entendre et les pas s'enfoncèrent et résonnèrent dans un cave sombre et lugubre, créant sur le sol une ombre étirée cachant le peu de lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce. L'ombre s'arrêta à nouveau, devant un corps allongé sur le sol. Une petite voix commença:

- J'espère que t'as faim, elle t'a encore fait sa bouillasse au riz.

L'ombre s'agenouilla pour arriver à la hauteur de l'homme. Elle remarqua que son visage était plein d'hématomes et de petites coupures un peu partout. Il fermait les yeux, ébloui par le peu de lumière qui était entrée dans la pièce, collant le côté gauche de son visage contre le mur froid auquel il était adossé. Il se recroquevillait un maximum sur lui-même comme pour parer les coups qui pourraient suivre. Ses poignets étaient attachés au mur de pierre par de gros gonds en fer un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Ses chevilles elles, étaient nouées par une corde jaunâtre très épaisse. Il grognait pour ne pas que l'ombre s'approche d'avantage.

- Je vois qu'elle ne t'a pas manquée. Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'énervée d'avantage... Attends, bouge pas, on va nettoyer tout ça.

Les minutes qui suivirent, une éponge humide vint nettoyer les plaies sur le visage du détenu. Une fois fait, une cuillère pleine de bouillie s'approcha de sa bouche.

- Il faut que tu manges. Si je lui ramène l'assiette pleine, elle va s'en prendre à moi et ensuite elle viendra te cogner dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Son ton était blasé, presque insolent.

- Je préfère crever. Dit l'homme qui ne regardait toujours pas devant lui.

- Que c'est intelligent ça... Ecoutes j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi alors, si tu veux crever dans ton coin... C'est ton choix, mais ne me rends pas complice de tes conneries. Je vais déjà prendre assez cher quand je remonterai...

- Tu t'es faite grillée ? Haha ! Il riait de bon cœur, se moquant ouvertement.

- Ça va, ta gueule ! Sinon c'est moi qui vais te cogner !

- Vas-y ! J'attends que ça !

- T'es vraiment un cas désespéré... Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle perd son temps avec toi...

Sur ce, l'ombre ce releva, l'assiette et la cuillère dans la main droite, elle regarda vers le bas, comme pour voir la scène de plus haut. Ce qu'elle vit la dégouta : Il était sale, plein de sang et de sueur, sans parler de l'odeur qu'il y avait dans la pièce, un mélange d'urine et de renfermé...

- Tu fais pitié...

- Moi ? Pitié ? Haha ! Il se remit à rire plus fort et plus longtemps que la première fois, sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à se tordre de rire sur place.

- ... Ça te plait de te foutre de ma gueule hein ? La fureur se sentait dans la voix tremblante.

- Oh que oui ! Haha ! Oh oui ! Haha ! Moi, pitié... Haha... Hmhm... Hm. Il finit par reprendre son souffle, au bout de quelques secondes. Il ouvra les yeux, tourna la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur : Mais regarde-toi... Tu fais le sale boulot, tu récupères ses conneries, tu la protège. Crois-moi, je ne suis peut-être pas un modèle de réussite mais, même si mon visage est hideux, je peux encore me regarder dans un miroir. Ce qui, j'en suis sûr, n'est plus ton cas depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Je...

Il fut coupé lorsqu'on lui cracha au visage. Il voulait pousser à bout son bourreau quitte à en payer les frais un peu plus tard. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il sourit et reprit son monologue :

- Tu crois quoi hein ? Que lorsque tout ça sera terminé elle te prendra dans ses bras et te remerciera gentiment pour ta participation ? Mais ouvres les yeux ! Quand elle en aura fini avec toi, elle te jettera à la rue, ou pire elle te livrera en pâture à ses sbires ! A moins que...

- Que quoi ? Coupa la voix sèchement.

- Qu'elle soit dans un bon jour et qu'elle te tue. Lâcha-t-il, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

En entendant ses derniers mots, l'ombre tourna les talons, elle se dirigeait d'un pas ferme vers la sortie. On pouvait voir la ligne de son corps trembler de fureur comme si elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre, elle se forçait pour ne pas revenir en arrière et l'étrangler de ses mains. Soudain elle stoppa net, l'homme l'avait rappelé une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne disparaisse et le laisse dans l'ombre, affamé et seul :

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Dis-lui que la prochaine fois qu'elle veut me tuer qu'elle apporte directement le poison au lieu de cette merde au riz.

- Tu sais August, un jour, elle va vraiment tenter de te tuer, et ce jour-là, tu me supplieras de t'aider.

- C'est beau de rêver Cat, c'est beau de rêver...

La jeune femme remonta l'escalier et replongea dans le noir son prisonnier.

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	9. Chapitre 9 Loin du Coeur

**Chapitre 9. Loin du Cœur.**

Belle ne voulait pas y croire. La mort de Gold n'était à ses yeux qu'un autre de ces tours qu'il avait dû mettre en œuvre pour donner une véritable fin à son père, Peter Pan. La jolie brune ne voulait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, et qui n'avait jamais pu être défié par personne jusque-là, s'était donné la mort.

Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke elle avait fait des recherches et lu énormément d'ouvrages concernant la magie et plus particulièrement sur comment faire revenir Le Ténébreux. Finalement son choix c'était arrêter sur une solution et elle avait appelée Emma pour pouvoir mettre en place un plan qui permettrait non pas de retrouver uniquement Gold mais aussi tous les autres disparus. C'est donc vers quatorze heures qu'Emma débarqua dans la boutique d'antiquités, accompagnée de David et de Killian.

Tous les quatre passèrent à l'arrière de la boutique et s'installèrent sauf Crochet qui lui, préféra rester debout. Appuyé contre un imposant buffet en acajou plein de bibelots et de babioles décoratives, il jouait dans sa main valide avec sa longue vue, parcourant la salle de droite à gauche comme s'il cherchait quel cap suivre. Au bout d'une bonne minute il sentit quelqu'un lui taper sur l'épaule, Emma le regardait amusée :

- Sérieusement ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Un pirate reste un pirate, Swan.

La jeune femme fit quelques pas, s'avançant vers Belle qui avait éparpillé différents objets et papiers sur le bureau. Crochet ne lâchait pas la longue vue, bien au contraire, il regardait Emma s'éloigner et l'observant de haut en bas et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à jeter un dernier coup œil sur les fesses de la blonde, une ombre floue lui boucha la vue.

- Confisquée. Dit David en tendant la main.

Il regardait très sévèrement le pirate. Killian tenta quelques coups d'œil pour amadoué le prince mais de toute évidence il ne voulait pas négocier. Il capitula et lâcha l'appareil dans la main tendue. Emma avait suivi la scène du coin de l'œil et s'en amusait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on veille sur elle et l'attitude de Mary et David à son égard était parfois difficile à supporter mais la jeune femme commençait à y prendre gout. Toutes ces petites attentions parentales lui donnait l'impression de rattraper un peu le temps perdu.

- Une fois que Belle, Emma et David furent assit autour du bureau, Crochet toujours debout dans l'angle de la pièce, Belle commença :

- J'ai retrouvé le globe chercheur de Rumple. Il suffit d'une goutte de sang d'un être cher de chacun des disparus et non pourront savoir exactement où ils ont été envoyés.

- J'appelle Regina. Dit immédiatement Emma. On va avoir besoin d'aide pour identifier les différents mondes.

Quelques instants plus tard la belle brune arriva, un peu décoiffée et particulièrement essoufflée, ce que bien sûr, tout le monde remarqua dès son entrée dans la pièce. Voyant que chacun la dévisageait elle se mit immédiatement sur la défensive et lâcha ironiquement :

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait que Miss Swan soit obligée de m'appeler en urgence ? Elle avait attardé son regard sur chacune des personnes dans la pièce.

- On a besoin de ta magie. Répondit Emma sans prendre note de la remarque.

- Ah ? Eh bien c'est quand ça vous arrange j'ai l'impression...

Sa dernière répliquer avait été étouffée mais David avait très bien comprit et fut un peu vexé. Il savait que Regina parlait de lui et Mary et semblait injuste qu'elle se fasse sans cesse passer pour la victime lorsqu'il repensait à tout ce que cette femme avait fait vivre à son épouse.

Une fois que Regina fut informée du plan, elle acquiesça, elle n'était pas convaincue que cela fonctionnerait mais elle pensait sincèrement que c'était une des meilleures idées qu'est eu le rat de bibliothèque.

Tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration et Belle vint alors poser son doigt sur l'aiguille qui surmontait le globe. Une épaisse goutte de sang rouge jaillit de sa peau et alla s'étaler sur la surface blanche et mate. Une carte se dessina alors sous leurs yeux. Emma ne reconnut pas ces continents et en conclu qu'il ne s'agissait pas de « notre » monde. Elle se tourna vers Regina comme pour avoir la réponse sans poser la question, ce que la brune comprit :

La Forêt Enchantée. Rumple est dans la Forêt Enchantée. Regina tentait de cacher son sourire, elle espérait pouvoir voir ici un signe de vie de la part de son ancien professeur.

- Maintenant Neal. Dit Belle en tournant le globe vers Emma.

La blonde devint pale. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout capable ni qualifier pour cette tâche. Instinctivement elle leva les yeux vers Killian. Celui-ci la regardait comme résigné, il savait que la belle blonde était la seule chance de survie de son ancien ami.

- Non je ne crois pas que... Tu devrais le faire toi. Dit Emma en rendant le globe à Belle.

- Ne soit pas idiote, Emma. Coupe Regina. Belle n'a pas assez de sentiments pour Neal, jamais son sang ne pourra le localiser.

En comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Regina se tourna vers Crochet et s'excusa poliment. Puis, elle prit le globe des mains de Belle et le posa devant Emma, ne laissant pas le choix à la blonde. Au bout de quelques instants Emma, piqua son doigt à l'aiguille. Tous se regardèrent un air amusé sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Emma.

- Si je ne connaissais pas Aurore... Dit Regina encore le sourire aux lèvres. Regarde !

- C'est possible ça ou... ? Dit Emma perplexe en fixant la tâche qui c'était formée sur la boule blanche.

- Ils sont ensemble ! S'écria Belle. La jeune femme versa quelques larmes de bonheur.

- Neal à peut-être retrouvé Rumple, ou l'inverse mais on ne sait pas comment ils vont... Dit Regina. Voyant qu'à ces paroles le visage de Belle s'attristait, elle ajouta : je ne dis pas ça par méchanceté tu sais ? J'essaye de rester réaliste.

- Je sais. Répondit Belle. Mais je sais qu'il est vivant. Je le sens.

Un petit sourire niais se dessina sur le visage de chacun hormis Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était décider. On ferait utiliser le globe aux personnes dont un proche aurait disparus dès les heures qui suivraient. Emma avait bien l'intention de libérer tous ces pauvres gens de leur sort mais pour ça, elle devait savoir où ils étaient.

Trois heures plus tard, le globe avait fait le tour de la ville. Timide et Dormeur, Monsieur Kaa, Madame Samovar et trois enfants dont Pinocchio manquaient. Emma avait d'ailleurs dû s'asseoir en apprenant la nouvelles de la disparition d'August. Même si elle ne l'avait pas connu longtemps, elle le considérait comme un ami.

Emma et Killian avaient décidé d'aller tout de suite vérifier l'endroit qui avait été désigné sur le globe. Il s'était avérer que toutes ces personnes disparues avaient apparemment été rassemblées au même endroit, dans un coin éloigné de la forêt, à la limite de Storybrooke. David avait dû partir rejoindre Mary à l'appartement, Regina avait donc décidé d'accompagner la blonde et son pirate.

- C'est là normalement. Dit Emma.

- Là où ? Pesta Regina.

- J'en sais rien, là. Sur mon radar et d'après le globe, c'est ici qu'ils sont tous. Elle montrait son téléphone au pirate et pointant du doigt le rond rouge qui clignotait à l'écran.

- C'est avec ça que tu te repère ? Demanda Crochet, fasciné par la simplicité de l'appareil.

- Euh... Oui. Elle sourit discrètement en remarquant à quel point il pouvait être adorable quand il ne comprenait pas ces choses de ce monde.

- C'est bon ? Regina attendait, les bras croisés en les fixant, le sourcil gauche légèrement relevé.

Emma allait répliquer mais une petite branche tomba sur le sol à côté d'elle, attirant son attention. Elle leva la tête par reflexe et resta muette devant le spectacle. Regina et Crochet l'imitèrent et une fois les yeux fixés vers les hautes cimes, ils ne bougèrent plus. Une quinzaine de singes ailés les fixaient avec l'air féroce, la bouche ouverte et les crocs en avant. Ils se tenaient aux branches et aux troncs sans bouger.

- Tu avais dit neuf... Dit doucement Killian.

- Cours. Lui répondit Emma.

Tous les trois se ruèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Regina qui les attendaient plus loin sur la route. Les portières claquèrent et le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle un silence prit place. Aucunes des créatures ne les avaient poursuivies.

**A plus tard pour la suite !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	10. Chapitre 10 Torture

**Chapitre 10. Torture.**

Emma se réveilla en sueur, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle venait d'être tirée de son rêve par une douleur atroce dans son dos. Tout de suite elle se leva, essayant de ne pas déranger Henry endormi dans le lit à côté du sien. Elle fit quelques pas et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. La clef tourna dans la serrure et Emma, tordue de douleur s'écroula par terre sur le carrelage froid. La brûlure était si intense que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle n'avait même pas la force de se lever ou de chercher d'où venait exactement la douleur, son dos étant prit d'un mal qui recouvrait l'intégralité de sa moelle. Elle ferma les yeux, là, allongée sur le sol, elle s'endormit presque, la continuité de la douleur lui faisant oublier ou elle était. Les poings serrés, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle s'évanouit lentement, luttant pour perdre connaissance mais des élans de douleur plus accrus à chaque fois la ramenaient à elle, tandis qu'elle essayait de lâcher prise.

Après vingt minutes, elle reprit conscience et elle ouvrit les yeux. Lentement elle se redressa, puis se leva, s'accrochant au porte-serviette et au lavabo de la salle de bain. Une fois debout elle réalisa que la douleur, c'était considérablement calmée. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps de sécher ses joues et ses yeux encore humides tant elle avait pleuré. Puis, elle se leva, retira son haut de pyjama et tourna le dos au miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. Le choc lui fit pousser un cri de stupeur. Automatiquement elle mit une main sur sa bouche, elle attendit en tendant l'oreille, priant pour ne pas avoir réveillé son fils. Après une minute de silence glacial, elle commença à se tortiller pour avoir une vue parfaite de son reflet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... Comment ?

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de sa mâchoire. Tant et si bien qu'aux bout d'un moment, on aurait pu voir des perles dans ses longs cheveux blonds, des centaines de gouttes de pluie déposées délicatement dans ses boucles.

Soudain une angoisse la prit. Elle avait peur, peur que cette douleur revienne, peur que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute allure et les évènements se chamboulèrent dans sa tête. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Storybrooke, c'était la quatrième fois que cette torture venait la réveiller en pleine nuit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cette impression de fer rouge sur sa peau revenait continuellement la hantée.

Au début elle crut à un sort ou à un maléfice que la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest lui aurait jeté. Ou encore une conséquence magique de son retour à Storybrooke. Elle avait imaginé des centaines de raisons plus folles les unes que les autres.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme fou, elle peinait à respirer et commençait à avoir la tête qui tourne. Prise de panique elle attrapa le vieux t-shirt qui lui servait de haut de pyjama et de sa main gauche cacha ses seins avec, avant d'éteindre la lumière, d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir de la chambre le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'Henry la voit dans cet état.

Elle s'écroula littéralement sur la porte de la chambre d'en face et commença à cogner du point pour qu'on lui ouvre. Son souffle était de plus en plus rapide et ses poumons ne voulaient plus se contracter normalement, sa tête tournait et ses jambes pleines de fourmis allaient bientôt lâcher. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

Killian eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente, inerte, à peine en vie.

Il la souleva tant bien que mal en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Il l'étendit sur son lit et vit qu'elle ne respirait qu'à peine. Immédiatement il entreprit un bouche à bouche en soulevant délicatement la tête de la blonde et, au bout de quelques secondes, elle revint à elle.

La voyant revivre il sourit et soupira, affichant largement son soulagement.

- Swan.

- Mon dos...

Elle se remit instantanément à pleurer. Des flots de larmes coulaient en torrent sur ses joues et le long de son visage, roulant dans sa nuque et inondant l'oreiller au passage.

Killian était bouleversé, d'abord il l'avait cru presque morte et maintenant elle était là devant lui, cette femme si forte et si belle, écroulée de douleur et de peine, elle était si... Vulnérable. Il sentit son cœur se déchirer, jamais il ne l'avait autant aimé qu'à cet instant, jamais il n'avait autant voulu la protéger, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait... Il aurait tout fait à cet instant, tout, il aurait gravé la peine de cette femme dans sa chair si cela l'aurait libérée de ses maux.

- Mon dos, Killian...

Il releva la tête et comprit d'où tout le mal qu'elle venait de subir venait. Il l'aida à se tourner délicatement, il était convaincu qu'il y trouverait la mort, la fin. Elle semblait tellement souffrir qu'il était presque sur de découvrir un poignard entre ses omoplates. Il s'apprêtait à encaisser le choc pour la seconde fois, voir mourir sous ses yeux l'amour de sa vie mais...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il s'attendait à tout mais... Pas à ça. Le dos d'Emma était rouge sang, couvert de griffures, de réels coups de fouet. Il tenta d'effleurer du doigt une des cicatrices mais Emma réagit immédiatement en étouffant un hurlement de douleur dans l'oreiller. Pour se faire pardonner il souffla délicatement sur la blessure, le froid de l'air insufflé par le pirate apaisât immédiatement la douleur infligée quelques secondes auparavant. Bouche-bé il chercha longtemps ses mots avant de lâcher fébrilement :

- Swan, comment ? Non... Qui ?

Il venait de réaliser que derrière ce calvaire que la jeune femme avait surement enduré, il devait y avoir quelqu'un. L'esprit de vengeance reprit vie en une seule seconde dans le cœur du pirate. Si il avait le nom de celui qui aurait infligé cela à cette femme il lui trancherait la gorge avant de lui planté son crochet dans le cœur, tout regardant lentement son âme agonisée et quitter son corps sans vie.

- Personne. Répondit Emma d'une petite voix.

- Comment personne ? Mais, je...

- La lumière, Killian. Allume la lumière.

Il ne voulait pas quitter son chevet. La peur dans les yeux d'Emma l'empêchait de bouger, il ne voulait pas la laisser ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, le temps d'atteindre l'interrupteur. Il se leva péniblement du lit sur lequel il était assis à côté d'elle. Il sentit la main d'Emma lâcher la sienne. Immédiatement il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué que celle-ci c'était accroché à lui de la sorte. Il se tourna et se jeta sur l'interrupteur, éclairant immédiatement la pièce et les aveuglants quelques secondes tous les deux.

Lorsqu'il reprit toute son acuité visuelle il se retourna et regarda Emma. Là, allongée sur son lit. Il réalisa alors qu'elle était presque nue et qu'elle tremblait de peur. Puis ses yeux se figèrent sur son dos à nouveau. Cette fois il réalisa l'ampleur des dégâts. Il comprit alors que les cicatrices et les griffures n'étaient pas le but de toute cette horreur, que le véritable but de tout cela était plus grand et surtout plus... Permanent.

Il commença alors à admirer, malgré lui oui, il admira. Il partit du bas et remonta doucement pour apprécier chaque dégradé de couleur, chaque trait, même le plus fin, chaque ligne et chaque reflet. Une palette de couleur, un travail de titan, une toile de maître exposé devant lui.

Dans le creux de ses reins, un blason noir dans lequel un lion en or se tenait droit et fier, rugissant. Au-dessus de ce bouclier une couronne d'or également, montée de cinq pics et garnis de pierres précieuses. Plus bas, de chaque côté de l'armoirie, de magnifiques ailes d'ange, comme dessinées à la main par le créateur lui-même, chaque petite plume et chaque nuance de gris et de blanc plus divine les unes que les autres.

Killian, de ses yeux remonta doucement le long de la colonne d'Emma. Ses pupilles heurtèrent une plume de paon recouvrant tout le haut du dos de la blonde. La racine de cette plume, coupée en diagonale avait comme trempée dans l'encre dont les goutte coulaient sensuellement le long de la colonne vertébrale puis, le noir de l'encre, dans un dégradé de pourpre tournait rouge sang. Le haut de la plume était coupé en deux, chaque partie longeant et surplombant les omoplates d'Emma. Chacune des pointes se terminait dans une nuance d'orange qui donnait l'impression que les côtés de son dos étaient en feu.

Killian, qui n'avait pas bougé, il se retourna alors et étendit la lumière, les laissant à nouveau dans le noir. Il s'avança doucement et butta contre le lit. Il tâtonna pour attraper la couverture et recouvra Emma. Il fit alors le tour pour venir s'allonger de l'autre côté, tout contre elle. Il sentait son cœur se calmer doucement, son souffle redevenir plus régulier, son étreinte moins dure et surtout, ses pleurs se calmer. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras cette nuit-là.

**On dirait que ça se complique pour Emma, hein ? Peut-être qu'elle le mérite un peu quand même... Non ? Même pas un peu ? Bon.**

**N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! **

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	11. Chapitre 11 Suprême de Crème

**Chapitre 11. Suprême de Crème.**

Ruby, Clochette et Belle avaient choisies de s'installer au bar, en attendant qu'on les serve. Les trois jeunes femmes avaient le sourire aux lèvres, elles attendaient cette soirée « entre filles » depuis plus d'une semaine. Tout le monde était sous pression en ville, les suspicions et les regards accusateurs allaient bon train depuis l'annonce de la présence d'une sorcière malfaisante à Storybrooke. Elles avaient donc décidé d'oublier tout ça juste le temps d'une soirée à la Citrouille à Rhum, le bar le plus réputé de la Rue Big Ben.

Ruby avait demandé sa soirée à sa grand-mère pour être certaine de pouvoir accompagnée ses deux amies. Les négociations n'avaient pas été de tout repos mais la vieille dame l'avait finalement retirée du service pour ce soir-là. Pour l'occasion la belle brune avait sorti ses plus hauts talons rouges et son pendentif en cristal en forme de loup.

Clochette aussi avait attendu cette sortie. Depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, sa situation était précaire, mais elle avait pu être logée au Granny's et le travail ne manquait pas en ville. Elle donnait des coups de main par-ci-par-là, elle se rendait utile autant qu'elle le pouvait. Pour cette soirée, sur le conseil de Belle, exceptionnellement, elle avait accepté de lâcher ses cheveux, offrant un côté très sauvage à son visage, malgré tout sa petite robe verte et ses ballerines couleur or lui rendaient son aspect sage.

Belle, elle, était sur un petit nuage. Elle savait à présent que Rumple était auprès de son fils et qu'elle finirait par le revoir, une fois cette nouvelle malédiction terminée. Au départ, elle avait refusée l'invitation de Ruby pour cette soirée, convaincue qu'elle ne trouverait pas sa place dans un bar, plus à l'aise dans sa bibliothèque. Mais, portée par une profonde envie de fêter les bonnes nouvelles de la semaine, il ne fallut quelques arguments à Ruby pour la convaincre. C'est donc dans sa petite robe bleue fétiche, qu'elle accompagnait ses amies.

La soirée commença alors. Les trois amies parlèrent de leurs amours, rirent des blagues du serveur et oublièrent un instant où elles étaient ainsi que leurs problèmes. Ruby tenta plusieurs fois d'appeler Emma pour qu'elle vienne les rejoindre et au bout de plusieurs appels, la blonde décrocha enfin :

- Allo ?

- Allo, Emma ? C'est Ruby ! Je te dérange pas ? Je suis au bar avec les filles et on se demandait si tu voulais nous rejoindre, y'a une super ambiance !

- Euh... Ruby, je ne peux pas là, je suis désolée.

- Ah ? Oh, mais aller, on t'a gardé une place !

- Non, je ne peux pas je te dis, je suis désolée. Une prochaine fois.

- Ah... Et Mary ? Elle fait quoi ce soir ?

- Ruby... Tu as bu combien de verres ? Mary est enceinte.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai... J'avais oublié ! Je te laisse, bye ! Bip. Bip. Bip.

Emma avait encore le téléphone contre l'oreille quand la conversation se coupa. Elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus prudent de rejoindre Ruby, Clochette et Belle avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se blesse avec une bouteille de bière brisée ou une fléchette. Après une petite minute de réflexion elle jugea que ces dernières étaient assez grandes pour gérer leur propre taux d'alcoolémie.

- C'était qui ? Demanda Henry.

- C'était Ruby. Elle voulait que je les rejoigne mais j'ai dit non.

- Pourquoi ? Je peux me garder tout seul tu sais. Le jeune homme avait l'air un peu vexé, convaincu que sa mère avait refusé l'offre de son amie parce qu'elle se sentait obligée de veiller sur lui.

- J'ai dit non parce qu'il est tard et que demain j'ai une grosse journée. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure du lit, aller !

Emma faisait tout pour ne pas délaisser son fils. Son enquête avançait à présent un peu plus et elle ne cessait de faire des allers et retours dans toute la ville, laissant Henry toute la journée seul au Granny's. Cette situation la faisait sentir terriblement coupable. Sa vie à New York avec Henry lui manquait atrocement et elle commençait, au fond d'elle, à regretter son retour.

Une fois le garçon couché, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle déambula quelques minutes dans le couloir, s'arrêtant devant une ou deux toiles accrochées aux murs et finit par tomber sur une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée auparavant. Comme par réflexe elle regarda sur sa gauche puis sur sa droite. Personne. Elle tendit la main et fit jouer la poignée jusqu'à ce que la porte, dans un sifflement, s'ouvre. Une longue montée d'escalier se trouvait face à elle. Les marches étaient grinçantes et le bois était courbé par les âges. Finalement, en haut une autre porte l'attendait. Elle menait à une petite terrasse, sur le toit de l'auberge.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Emma était assise là. Elle regardait les étoiles et contemplait la vue. Elle sentait ses yeux se fermer peu à peu mais sa tête continuait de chercher et de chercher encore des solutions, des plans et des stratagèmes pour vaincre l'ennemi. Enfin, elle se força à se lever, se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et concentra toute son énergie sur le chemin vers sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Elle s'allongea dans son lit, fixant Henry, endormi dans le lit en face du sien, paisible. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit doucement les draps l'envelopper. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser et de vouloir tout faire fonctionner à sa manière sinon, elle deviendrait folle.

Il était presque quatre heure du matin quand Ruby sortit du bar, ses chaussures à talons à la main. Elle prit appui sur un lampadaire, sentant son équilibre faillir. La lumière jaune éclairait tout le trottoir et la jeune femme afficha un large sourire en voyant son ombre fine se transformer en l'ombre d'une grosse créature velue.

- Ou-hip-ou est Ruby ? Demanda Belle à Clochette.

Les deux amies venaient de sortir du bar, elles se tenaient bras-dessus-bras-dessous pour garder l'équilibre. Elles firent quelques mètres en silence quand Clochette reprit :

- Je pense qu'elle a été courir. Elle disait qu'elle avait envie de courir.

- Ah oui, c'est possible... Quand est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ?

- Euh... Là, tout à l'heure, dans le bar.

- Ah oui, oui c'est vrai.

Constatant d'elles même que la conversation n'avançait pas, les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent leur marche bancale dans la ville pendant une petite dizaine de minutes quand Belle lâcha :

- J'ai faim. T'as pas faim toi ? Demanda-t-elle à Clochette.

- Je meure de faim. Lui répondit la blonde.

- Super, je sais où aller. Suis-hip-suis-moi.

Deux minutes plus tard, elles étaient sur la route, prêtes à faire la course jusqu'au Granny's. La rue était d'un silence mortel, seul les hoquets de Belle se faisaient entendre :

- T'es-hip-t'es prête ? Un, deux, tr...

La ferraille d'une poubelle tombant sur le sol résonna à terre et dans toute la grande rue. L'écho stoppa et immédiatement un cri de douleur se fit entendre à l'angle de la boutique de fleurs. Belle et Clochette se regardèrent, leurs yeux semblaient faire la discussion à leur place. Devait-elle aller voir de quoi il s'agissait ? Finalement Clochette tourna la tête et s'avança dans la direction d'où venait le cri.

Belle ne bougeait pas, elle regardait son amie s'éloigner et la vit disparaitre derrière la boutique. Quelques instant plus tard elle entendit son amie l'appeler au loin, d'une voix déterminée mais calme, signe qu'il n'y avait pas de danger. Elle se précipita pour la rejoindre :

- Ça va ? C'était quoi ce br... Oh.

Devant elle, assise par terre, adossée au mur, une jeune fille en pleurs essayait de se cacher du regard des deux jeunes femmes. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés et ses longs cheveux noirs et frisés étaient tout emmêlés. Elle avait des traces de coups et de griffures sur les avants bras et sur le visage. Clochette s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. La jeune fille eu une geste de retrait, se tenant en arrière.

- N'est pas peur. Lui dit la fée de son ton le plus rassurant. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Qui es-tu ? Tu es blessée ? Je vois, tu t'es coupée la main en fouillant dans la poubelle. Laisse-moi jeter un œil.

La jeune fille, voyant la sincérité et la gentillesse de Clochette tendit sa main droite ensanglantée. Après l'avoir examinée quelques secondes, la fée releva la tête pour rendre son verdict, croisant le regard de celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle fut alors choquée pas sa beauté. La lumière des lampadaires et l'ombre de Belle, toujours derrière assistant à la scène, cachaient une partie de son visage, mais la blonde put quand même constater que ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et que ces lèvres, d'un rouge naturel faisait ressortir son teint mat. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se reprendre et qu'elle dise :

- Ce n'est rien qu'une petite coupure. Tu t'en remettras. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Elle voyait que la jeune fille hésitait. Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais.

- Cat. Je... Je m'appelle Cat.

**Mais moi je vous pose la question ! "Qui est Cat ?"... Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	12. Chapitre 12 Confidences

**Chapitre 12. Confidences.**

Cela faisait deux jours maintenant, qu'il était dans le noir. Plus aucunes visites, même pas pour le battre, encore moins pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Il s'endormait par moments puis se réveillait en sursaut de peur que quelqu'un soit dans la pièce et qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu entrer. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps cela durait. Il avait arrêté de compter les jours. Il se doutait que cette longue absence de visites était une sorte de vengeance, il n'avait pas voulu touché à la bouillie que Cat lui avait amenée et maintenant, elles tentaient de l'affamé, pour mieux le torturer.

August sentait ses muscles et ses nerfs s'affaiblirent de jours en jours, ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de se détacher, de briser ses chaînes mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Zelena avait enchantés ses liens, les rendant incassables. Il mourrait de faim et de soif et ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient en sang. La douleur constante l'empêchait de réfléchir d'avantage. Après deux jours dans le noir sans rien avaler, il commençait à avoir des hallucinations, voyant des formes se créer dans l'obscurité.

Tout d'abord son père, qu'il n'avait jamais pu rendre fier, cette vision le faisait pleurer de rage. Puis Emma, qu'il avait abandonnée à son sort, l'apparition de la jeune femme lui fit crier son nom pour lui demander son pardon. Et enfin, lui-même. Sa propre conscience venant le voir avant son dernier souffle, comme la promesse d'une mort certaine et surement proche. Se regardant ainsi, il pleura longuement, se demandant comment il avait pu gâcher cette vie qui lui avait été si gracieusement offerte.

Il se remémora comment Zelena l'avait naïvement convaincu qu'elle voulait l'aider à ramener Emma dans la Forêt Enchantée, comment elle l'avait emprisonné avant de le retransformer en l'homme vieilli qu'il était devenu après toutes ces années de vices et de fugue essayant d'échapper à son propre reflet. Elle avait jeté le sort les ramenant tous à Storybrooke sous ses yeux et avait même ajouté un petit « bonus » comme elle l'avait dit, pour corsé le jeu, une potion d'oubli. Finalement, à leur retour, il s'était réveillé dans cette cave, dans le noir, presque sans vie et surtout, sans espoirs.

Soudain la trappe s'ouvra dans un fracas, tirant l'homme hors de ses pensées et l'obligeant à fermer les yeux le plus fort possible pour éviter les rayons de lumière aveuglants.

- Bonjour ma poupée, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? Demanda Zelena en descendant l'escalier de fer qui menait au sous-sol. Elle continua : Oh, mais regardes toi, tu es dans un état... Aller, ça suffit.

La sorcière leva la main droite et d'un geste vif ordonna aux liens qui retenait August à sa position de prisonnier, de s'ouvrirent. Les bras de l'homme retombèrent lourdement sur le sol et ses chevilles se décélèrent l'une de l'autre, il soupira de soulagement.

Zelena se baissa et l'attrapa par le bras et tira de toutes ses forces, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Une fois levé, elle passa le bras d'August sur ses épaules et de sa main droite accrocha ses côtes, pour l'aider à avancer. Les pieds d'August trainaient au sol, il failli s'écrouler plus d'une fois. Devant la faiblesse du corps qu'elle soutenait tant bien que mal, Zelena s'énerva :

- Fait un effort s'il te plait. Si tu es dans cette situation, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Non mais, tu t'es vu ? Une épave...

A ces mots, August releva la tête comme dans un dernier élan de fierté. Il savait très bien que c'était faux. C'était elle le monstre qui lui avait infligé toutes ces horreurs et à présent elle voulait le forcer à projeter la faute sur lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas faire, pas quand les choses étaient si évidentes. Il n'avait peut-être pas été celui qu'il aurait dû être pendant toutes ces années mais, il en était convaincu, il se battrait jusqu'à la mort pour se libérer de l'emprise de cette femme et dévoiler son vrai visage au reste des habitants de cette ville.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la cuisine, Zelena fit asseoir August sur une chaise en bois, face à elle. Il était faible et pâle. C'est seulement à la lumière du jour, que la sorcière se rendit réellement compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel était son prisonnier. Elle s'absenta quelques secondes pour aller chercher une trousse de secours qu'elle déballa ensuite devant eux, sur la table de la cuisine.

- Bon, voyons voir ça. Dit-elle en faisant tourner le visage de son prisonnier entre ses doigts.

Très délicatement, elle désinfecta, banda, recousu et nettoya les plaies d'August. Ses mains étaient douces et fines, son geste léger, ne causant aucune douleur aux blessures déjà présentes le visage. Elle le convaincu presque de ses bonnes intentions. Puis, elle soigna ses poignets en sang, les bandant serrés pour soulager la peine. Une heure déjà qu'elle s'occupait de lui, quand August finit par demander :

- Tu vas m'expliquer ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joues pas à ça, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- J'ai besoin de toi vivant. Cat m'avait promis qu'elle s'occuperait de toi pendant que je serais en ville. Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je crois que tu l'as vexée... Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai l'intention de lui en parler...

- C'est à cette petite salope que je dois ces deux derniers jours ?

Zelena s'arrêta net et reposa la pommade qu'elle tenait sur la table. Elle le regarda très sévèrement et se retourna pour prendre une petite boule de coton qu'elle aspergea d'alcool. Elle vint ensuite le poser sur la plaie ouverte qu'elle était en train de soigner. August poussa un cri de douleur, plantant ses ongles dans le bois de la chaise. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin en l'insultant et il en payait le prix instantanément. Après quelques secondes de torture, elle retira le coton de la plaie. Elle le regarda à nouveau :

- Je ne te permets pas.

- Parce que tu es la seule à pouvoir la maltraitée ?

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la rousse. Une lueur nouvelle venait de naitre dans ses yeux et August sentit quelque chose de diabolique apparaitre sur le visage de la sorcière. Elle prenait vraiment un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

- Tu as tout compris. Dit-elle.

- Tu es cinglée.

- La folie tient du génie, ce n'est qu'une histoire de perception.

Il était sans voix. Cette femme était définitivement folle et la conversation était inutile avec un cas aussi grave que le sien. L'heure qui suivit se déroula dans le silence. Une fois qu'August fut soigné, elle lui servit un repas chaud et équilibré qu'il avala d'une bouchée. Il put ensuite prendre une douche et dut finalement retourner au sous-sol. Zelena l'enchaina à nouveau, avant de le laisser une nouvelle fois, dans le noir le plus complet.

Lorsqu'elle remonta, Cat l'attendait, debout dans la cuisine.

- Assieds-toi.

La jeune fille s'assit à la place d'August, sur la chaise de bois qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Elle regarda Zelena, s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle n'osait pas entamer une quelconque phrase par peur de la réaction de la sorcière. Un simple mot de travers pouvait la lancer dans une rage folle.

- Pourquoi faisons-nous tout cela ? Demanda Zelena.

- Pour... La... Vengeance ?

- Exactement. Répondit la rousse. Alors, aurais-tu quelque chose à reprocher à mon plan, par hasard ? Elle leva un sourcil d'un air innocent.

- Non. Non, rien du tout. Dit Cat un peu perdue.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi essaies-tu d'éliminer ma seule chance de parvenir à mes fins ? Son ton était très agressif.

- Je... Il... Il le méritait... Il m'a... Il a...

Un claquement brisa le silence tendu de la pièce. Cat, la main sur sa joue droite, tentait de retenir ses larmes. Sa lèvre coupée par le choc, saignait et la douleur faisait battre son cœur sur sa bouche. La jeune fille tournait la tête, n'osant plus regarder devant elle de peur de croiser le regard de Zelena.

- C'est moi qui décide qui mérite quoi ici. Toi, tu n'es rien. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est la seconde fois que tu mets en danger mes plans Cat, il n'y aura pas de troisième fois... Si je te reprends une nouvelle fois je... Non. Tu sais quoi mon ange ? Ca n'arrivera pas. Parce que tu sais exactement ce qui t'arrivera si tu commets encore des erreurs comme celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Zelena d'un ton ferme et menaçant.

- Oui... Oui. Elle continuait à cacher son visage.

- Bien. J'espère avoir été clair... Je l'ai été, hm ?

- Oui. Dit-elle doucement.

- « Oui » qui ?

- Oui, oui Maman. Répondit la jeune fille en regardant ses pieds.

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	13. Chapitre 13 Histoires de Coeur

**Chapitre 13. Histoires de Cœur.**

Henry sortit de la chambre d'hôtel le plus doucement possible. Il était encore tôt et Emma dormait toujours. Le jeune homme s'était mis en tête de demander un petit déjeuner complet au rez-de-chaussée, pour qu'il puisse l'apporter à sa mère. Il savait à quel point elle était surmenée et comptait par cette attention, le temps d'une tartine, lui changer les idées. Il ferma délicatement la porte et, avançant d'un pas, heurta violement quelqu'un au milieu du couloir.

- Oh, pardon ! Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu ! S'écria-t-il.

- Eh, eh ça va, calme toi. Y'à pas de casse, tu vois.

La voix très douce d'une femme lui fit relever la tête. Il tomba directement sur deux yeux sombres qui le fixaient. D'un regard, il la scanna de haut en bas. Elle était jeune, très jeune. Quelques années de plus que lui seulement mais, beaucoup plus grande. Au bout d'un certain temps, il reprit conscience de la situation et lâcha quelques mots :

- Je... Je vous... Je suis...

Son air niais trahissait son anxiété soudaine. Il continuait à fixer le visage de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle le regardait calmement et ne cessait de lui sourire d'un air réconfortant. Ses longs cheveux frisés et d'un noir intense éclairaient son visage et donnaient à ses traits une douceur immense. Soudain, il l'a vit rougir doucement, faisant ressortir de discrètes taches de rousseur sous ses yeux. Elle avait très bien compris pourquoi le jeune garçon la fixait et enchaina gentiment :

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi, c'est Cat.

- Euh... Henry.

- Bien, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Henry.

Elle se décala légèrement vers la droite et passa à côté de lui, continuant sa route jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir. Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de se rappeler pourquoi il était là. Le vague souvenir d'un petit déjeuner au lit pour Emma lui revint. Il reprit donc ça marche jusqu'aux cuisines.

- Henry ? Henry ? Hey, bonhomme !

- Hein ?

Henry était assis sur une des banquettes du dinner, en face de Killian. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'en sortit que quand l'homme remua sa main dans l'air, devant ses yeux.

- A quoi tu pensais bonhomme ? Lui demanda le pirate.

- Euh... A rien. Lança-t-il immédiatement, montrant clairement qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Hm ? Bien, et... Est-ce que ce « rien » à un nom ? Dit-il ironiquement.

- Comment tu...

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je connais ses yeux. Le regard d'un homme qui vient de croiser une sirène... Comment elle s'appelle ?

Le pirate avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il savait que le jeune homme ne se livrerait pas si ça mère était là. D'ailleurs, la relation entre le garçon et l'homme devenait au fil des jours, moins tendue. A leur retour à Storybrooke, Henry avait vu Crochet comme une espèce d'allumé que sa mère avait récupéré on ne sait où. Puis, après quelques discutions, ils avaient finalement apprit à se découvrir et le pirate était heureux de voir qu'Henry le considérait à présent comme un ami et non plus comme un fou sortant tout droit de l'asile.

- Cat. Elle s'appelle Cat. C'est elle là-bas.

Henry pointa discrètement du doigt une jeune fille en robe blanche à dentelles, qui était de dos et qui, de toute évidence, était en pleine conversation avec Clochette.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, Messieurs ?

Granny était posée devant la table, ses lunettes sur le nez et son tablier autour de la taille. Son calepin dans les mains, elle était parée à prendre les commandes.

- Ou est Ruby ? S'enquit Henry.

- Je lui ai donné sa journée. Elle n'était pas en état de travailler... Je savais que cette soirée n'était pas une bonne idée. La dernière phrase fut marmonnée méchamment.

- Un chocolat avec guimauve, chantilly et cannelle pour moi. Dit Henry.

- Rien merci, j'ai ma flasque. Dit le pirate.

Sans rien ajouter, la vieille dame repartit là d'où elle venait, hurlant littéralement la commande à la serveuse de l'autre côté du comptoir. La jeune femme sursauta et se rua en cuisine, apeurée, comme pour se cacher de la grand-mère. Puis, la voix de Killian reprit le dessus, attirant à nouveau l'attention d'Henry :

- Ne me fais pas honte, bonhomme.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas compris à quoi le pirate faisant référence avant qu'il ne voit apparaitre à sa gauche, Cat, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Re-bonjour Henry. Dit-elle calmement. Tu as retrouvé ta langue ?

- Euh... Je..., Il tentait désespérément de dire quelque chose.

- Apparemment non. Elle gloussa avant de reprendre : Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne journée Messieurs.

Elle adressa un dernier sourire à Henry et salua de la tête Killian avant de disparaître dans un coup de vent. Lorsque Crochet tourna la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme, en face de lui, il éclata de rire. Un nuage d'angelots et de licornes trottait au-dessus de sa tête et il avait un air rêveur totalement détaché. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma arriva et s'assit à côté de son fils. Killian riait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle au pirate. Elle avait manqué la scène et n'avait pas remarqué les joues rouges de son fils.

- Ca. Killian montra de sa main gantée le jeune homme essayant de se cacher du regard de sa mère.

- Qu'est-ce que... Hey, gamin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tu es tout rouge. Elle se pencha sur son fils, attrapant son visage des deux mains, repoussant les cheveux sur les côtés pour mieux le dévisager.

- Mais rien, j'ai rien Maman, lâche moi. Il repoussa sa mère et se recula au fond de la banquette.

Emma regarda Crochet, le suppliant de l'aider à comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son fils à cet instant. En guise de réponse le pirate fit « non » de la tête, il savait qu'Henry parlerait à sa mère en temps voulu et que s'il voulait garder la confiance du garçon il ferait mieux de ne rien dire.

Finalement Emma se leva, faisant signe au pirate de la suivre. Elle se dirigea dans le couloir à l'arrière de la salle de service, près des toilettes. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, le pirate arriva à sa hauteur.

- Swan ?

- J'ai un marché à te proposer. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Hm ?

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander d'avantage de précisions, la blonde se rua sur ses lèvres. Instantanément, ils fermèrent les yeux, se laissant importer par la douceur du baiser qui devint rapidement passionné. Emma caressait les cheveux de Killian de sa main gauche, tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur son cœur, faisant glisser ses doigts entre les poils noirs qui dépassaient du veston de cuir. Doucement, il se mit à caresser le visage de sa belle du bout des lèvres. Embrassant sa joue puis son œil, avant de refermer les yeux et de venir poser son front contre le sien. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, tous les deux peinaient à reprendre leurs souffles, excités par le contact fiévreux qui venait d'avoir lieu. Enfin après quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Emma lâcha :

- Ton silence pour l'autre nuit contre un baiser.

**Je parie que les CaptainSwan shippers sont contents... A bientôt !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	14. Chapitre 14 T'as du Feu ?

**Chapitre 14. T'as du Feu ?**

Le garçonnet la regardait depuis de longues minutes maintenant. Regina tentait de se concentrer sur les flammes crépitantes devant elle. Elles les regardaient s'étirer et se mouvoir dans l'air, elle leur offrait toute son attention. Malgré tout elle sentait le regard lourd de l'enfant sur elle et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses cuisses, elles les seraient fort pour ne pas montrer son embarras. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'enfant ne voulait pas la quitter des yeux.

La nuit était tombée et seule la lumière de la flammèche incandescente éclairait le camp où tout le monde était réuni. Tous les compagnons et amis de Robin étaient assis en cercle autour du brasier et seul les rires gras et les grands gestes rustres brisaient le calme de la nuit.

Après cette quatrième journée plongée dans la nature, Regina fut surprise de s'être si bien adaptée à son nouvel environnement. Au final, elle se levait de bon cœur pour rejoindre Robin et ses hommes même si, elle le savait, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour ne pas croiser Henry en ville et surtout pas avec Emma. Voir la blonde excellée dans son rôle de mère lui brisait le cœur, jusqu'à lui faire regretter d'avoir laissé partir son fils, il y a de ça un an. Elle décida qu'il était donc plus raisonnable de rester à l'écart, et le camp du voleur était la cachette idéale.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait l'impression de se rendre utile et ces occupations au camp du voleur garantissaient à son esprit une attention particulière à tout sauf à Henry. Le fait est que malgré tous leurs efforts et l'ingéniosité du plan de Regina, ils n'avaient attrapés aucuns des monstres volants. La reine avait même rendu toutes les cages et les filets invisibles pour être certaine que son plan réussisse mais malheureusement, ils avaient fait choux blanc et tous commençait doucement à douter de leurs compétences en matière de chasse. Des vigiles étaient postés en permanence aux quatre coins de la forêt et les derniers endroits où les créatures volantes avaient été aperçues étaient étroitement surveillés par les chasseurs et les traqueurs.

La journée avait donc été mauvaise et décevante pour tout le monde et Robin avait insisté pour que tous ses compagnons de fortune, et sa nouvelle amie partage le même repas, convaincu que cela ranimerait les cœurs déçus.

C'est ainsi qu'elle c'était retrouvée là, assise sur ce tronc, devant un feu de camp, écoutant Petit Jean raconter à toute l'assistance comment il avait attrapé son premier sanglier. Elle avait d'abord refusée cette invitation mais devant l'insistance de Robin elle avait finalement acceptée, sachant que de toute façon, personne ne l'attendait chez elle. Sa grande maison résonnait tous les soirs de ses propres pleurs... L'écho dans les pièces lui rappelant continuellement à quel point Henry lui manquait.

Elle écoutait, silencieuse, l'histoire de l'homme lorsqu'elle commença à remarquer la petite frimousse brune qui l'observait discrètement. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'enfant sur le camp et fut surprise que personne ne réagisse à sa présence, puis, le voyant s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à Robin elle comprit que le petit garçon était effrayé et se cachait dans des bras rassurants.

Une fois l'histoire terminée, Robin qui était assis à côté de l'un de ses amis se leva et vint s'asseoir près de Regina. Sans un mot, il déploya une couverture et l'entendit délicatement sur les épaules de la mairesse. Elle le regarda faire et s'emmitoufla dans la laine, la nuit était fraiche. Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva les yeux et, se collant à elle comme s'il allait lui confier un secret, lui dit doucement :

- Je crois que quelqu'un là-bas n'ose pas trop venir vous voir..., Dans un regard il désigna le petit garçon qui c'était réfugié dans les bras de Frère Tuck, mais continuait à fixer la brune.

Regina n'osa pas soutenir le regard du petit garçon et sembla tout à coup blessée par cette annonce. Elle fut gênée que Robin remarque le comportant de l'enfant, elle-même convaincue qu'elle effrayait le garçonnet. Le voleur remarqua qu'elle c'était tout à coup mise en retrait. Elle baissait la tête, son visage était fermé et il crut même voir de petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles et fut submergé d'un nouveau sentiment : il avait une envie folle de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'excuser tout en la rassurant. Totalement perturbé, il tenta de se reprendre, cherchant désespérément un moyen de se rattraper. Tout à coup, faisant sursauter Regina, il appela le petit garçon et lui fit signe de les rejoindre :

- Roland ! Viens ici mon grand, j'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

Roland se défit des bras de son protecteur et se dirigea vers eux d'un pas hésitant. Il évitait le regard de la brune, préférant fixer ses pieds. Quand il atteignit le voleur il tendit instantanément les bras, ce à quoi Robin répondit tout de suite, le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux face à Regina.

- Roland, voici Regina, c'est une de mes amie, elle est très gentille.

- Votre Majesté, je vous présente mon fils, Roland.

Regina regarda Robin et fut profondément choquée par ses deniers mots. Elle attendit quelques secondes, le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau et qu'elle assimile le tout. Elle regarda longuement l'enfant, elle lui trouvait effectivement des airs de ressemble avec son père. Ses yeux passait de l'un à l'autre et elle constata que son cœur battait plus vite en contemplant un aussi beau spectacle : le regard que portait Robin sur son fils, la faisait littéralement fondre. Elle sourit et dit :

- Enchantée, Roland. Je suis Regina.

Elle lui tendit sa main droite tandis qu'il la regardait intrigué, finalement il lui rendit son sourire et mit sa main dans la sienne, secouant timidement. Le voyant moins méfiant et plus ouvert, Regina continua :

- Alors dis-moi, quel age as-tu Roland ?

- J'ai quatre ans.

- Oh ! Quatre ans ? Mais tu es un grand garçon !

A ces mots, Roland sourit immédiatement, très fier qu'elle le remarque d'elle-même. Le garçonnet ne la quittait pas des yeux et l'analysait de haut en bas. Devant cette soudaine complicité, Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. La seconde histoire de la soirée venait de prendre fin dans un éclat de rire commun. Tous les hommes du camp riaient fort et se frappaient le ventre en se donnant des tapes dans le dos. Ils se retournèrent tout le trois pour comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de manquer. Voyant tous les hommes rire autour du feu, Roland regarda à nouveau Regina et reprit :

- Tu sais raconter les histoires toi ?

La mairesse hésita quelque secondes. Cette question lui parut soudain très ironique. Regina jeta un œil à Robin comme pour lui demander la permission. D'un sourire il la lui accorda sans réfléchir et sans vraiment savoir quelle idée la brune avait en tête. Il se surprit lui-même à lui faire confiance un peu aveuglement, convaincu de ses bonnes intentions. Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée et commença d'une voix douce et calme :

- Je peux essayer en tout cas : Il était une fois, une reine dans son magnifique château.

A ces mots l'assistance fit immédiatement le silence. Dans un mouvement plein de grâce elle leva sa main droite et fit bouger légèrement ses doigts. Les flammes crépitèrent et dessinèrent dans l'air, au-dessus des buches rouges, un château majestueux. Heureuse d'avoir capturée l'attention de tous, elle continua :

- Elle se sentait très seule et malheureuse...

Le visage d'une femme semblant triste se forma dans les ombres et les reflets rougeâtres. Le silence le plus complet planait, tous les regards étaient rivés sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux. Roland semblait totalement émerveillé et reportait toute son attention sur le récit, voyant défiler chevaux, princes et dragons devant ses yeux.

Malheureusement, il s'endormit dans les bras de son père avant la fin de l'histoire. Regina était un peu déçue qu'il n'est pas entendu comment la reine avait vaincue l'ogre mais elle termina quand même son récit pour le reste de son public, qui lui, avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Robin aussi était subjugué par Regina. Elle était toujours assise à côté de lui, enveloppée dans la longue couverture. Il savait que cette soirée au coin du feu réchaufferait les cœurs de tous mais là, ce soir, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sien s'enflamme.

- Où est le chat ? Demanda Henry à Mary et David.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le salon de l'appartement. Mary lisait tranquillement, allongée dans les bras de David. Henry jouait sur sa console, affalé nonchalamment dans un fauteuil en face du couple. A ces mots, Mary et David levèrent la tête et regardèrent Henry. David répondit le premier :

- Aucune idée. Il s'est enfuit l'autre soir et n'est pas revenu.

- Oh, c'est dommage. Je l'aimais bien. Dit Henry, l'air déçu.

- Oui, nous aussi on l'aimait bien. Mais... Tu sais, les chats, ça va ça vient... Ca fait sa vie. Peut-être qu'un jour elle reviendra nous voir. Répondit David d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Oui. Peut-être. Mais au moins j'avais quelqu'un avec qui discuter...

Henry reprit son jeu sur sa console sans attendre de réponse. Mary et David se regardèrent et se sourire avant de reprendre leurs lectures.

**Maintenant ce sont les OutlawQueen shippers qui sont heureux ! Pensé à me dire si ça vous plait.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	15. Chapitre 15 Allergie Soudaine

**Coucou à tous ! Nous voilà déjà à la moitié de cette histoire et je suis très heureuse de constater que les commentaires bien que peu nombreux sont toujours très positifs. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça me fais vraiment plaisir et cela me motive à continuer. Merci aussi à tous les followers et vos ajouts en favori !**

**Moi, je vous retrouve en bas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je reprécise que rien de tout cela ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Allergie Soudaine.**

- Et si je nous faisais du thé, hm ?

- Oh oui, avec plaisir. Merci. Répondirent Mary et David.

Zelena se rendit dans la grande cuisine, laissant tous les autres à leurs conversations. Elle farfouilla dans les placards quelques instants avant de trouver de quoi préparer les infusions. Elle déposa la bouilloire sur le feu et, l'air de rien, silencieusement, reprit sa petite exploration dans les tiroirs et les recoins de la pièce. Elle fut rapidement déçue, constatant qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ici, à part des pots de compotes de pommes et des livres et autres cahiers de recettes françaises. D'un œil, elle surveilla la gazinière et alla se caller dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. De là, elle pouvait entendre les conversations qui émanaient du grand salon...

Depuis plus de deux heures, les discussions fusaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Tout Storybrooke c'était donné rendez-vous dans la grande maison blanche de la mairesse, il fallait trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque contre cette maudite sorcière et ses sbires volants. Malheureusement, les idées devenaient de plus en plus rares ou alors, de plus en plus incongrues et irréalisables.

Les nains voulaient attraper les singes volants uns par uns, les fées insistaient pour démasquer la sorcière et la faire changer d'avis sur ses intentions et Robin et ses compagnons tentaient de calmer les autres citoyens de la ville qui, devant le manque de preuves, recommençait à accuser Regina. D'ailleurs la brune était en grande conversation avec Clochette et Cat, ne portant aucune attention au reste de ses convives et encore moins aux insultes qui fusaient depuis l'autre bout de la pièce à son sujet. Henry avait accompagné Emma et Killian. Le Granny's était fermé pour la journée et personne ne pouvait rester avec l'adolescent puisque de toute évidence tout le monde était au même endroit.

Emma avait briffé tout le monde sur les discutions à avoir si Henry trainait dans les parages. Cependant, il restait très silencieux, près de sa mère, ce qui lui facilitait considérablement la tâche : elle pouvait gérer ce qui se disait en présence de son fils. Un soulagement pour Emma qui ne pourrait définitivement pas supporter l'après-choc et les questions de son fils s'il apprenait la vérité sur Storybrooke.

Killian ne quittait pas l'angle de la pièce. Il observait tout le monde, comme s'il prenait des notes sur le comportement de chacun. Il attardait ses yeux de ça de là sur certains, puis passait à d'autre. Sa flasque de rhum en main, il était clair qu'il n'était venu que parce qu'Emma le lui avait demandé. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé au Granny's, il était complétement perdu. Son amour pour elle brulait comme jamais et il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter cette situation, cette distance entre eux.

Mary et David, eux, étaient venus accompagnés de Zelena. La rousse venait presque tous les jours à l'appartement du couple royal, préparant la future maman à accueillir son bébé. Cette dernière avait aussi aidé aux préparatifs et à la conception des petits fours pour le buffet. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à cuisiner et une fois chez Regina, elle fut sincèrement félicitée pour ses talents de cuisinière. La mairesse avait eu vent de ces talents et une lueur de jalousie se mit à briller dans son œil. Finalement Zelena s'était cantonnée au thé, elle n'était pas venue pour prendre part aux discutions, elle écoutait attentivement ce qui se disait, c'était suffisant.

Emma et Henry continuait de passer d'un groupe à un autre. Les discutions s'arrêtaient lorsqu'ils apparaissaient et un nouveau sujet était tout de suite lancé par Emma. Après un moment ils s'approchèrent de Regina qui était toujours concentrée sur Clochette et Cat, les deux jeunes étaient de toute évidence devenues très amies depuis leur rencontre et la fée s'était mise en tête de présentée Cat à toute la ville lors de cette réception. Regina prit alors conscience qu'Henry était tout près d'elle, elle s'éloigna volontairement, comme pour ne pas endommager d'avantage son cœur. Henry lui, était totalement absorbé par la jeune femme en face de lui, à côté de la fée.

- Henry, Henry ! Dit Emma en secouant légèrement son fils.

- Hein ? Finit-il par lâcher en la regardant.

- Madame Le Maire t'as posé une question.

Regina avait bien remarqué que quelque chose d'anormal se passait sous ses yeux. Elle le savait, son fils n'était pas tête en l'air. Elle fit mine de rien, sourit, et reposa sa question :

- Hmhm... Alors, tu aimes Storybrooke ?

- Euh... Oui, oui c'est... C'est très joli.

Il appuya sur le dernier mot, tout en fixant Cat. Puis il se tourna vers Regina pour lui sourire. Il était fier d'avoir pu dire une phrase complète en présence de la jeune fille qui hantait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait vue au Granny's, quelques jours auparavant. Sa petite victoire se lisait sur son visage. Les quatre femmes se regardèrent, toutes très consciente de ce qui se passait. Constatant le silence gêné qu'il avait instauré malgré lui, Henry s'excusa poliment et tourna les talons, s'enfuyant tant bien que mal en se faufilant entre les groupes. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Emma regarda Regina, sous le choc :

- Il va me falloir un autre verre là.

Clochette comprit le message et se dirigea vers le buffet, laissant Cat seule avec les deux autres femmes. Regina esquissa un léger sourire très hypocrite, planta un regard plein de haine sur la jeune fille et dit d'un ton piquant :

- Eh bien, on dirait qu'il vous... Apprécie.

Cat rougit instantanément à ces mots. La jeune fille ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle n'y était pour rien, n'avait rien demandé. Dix minutes plus tôt tout allait bien et maintenant elle pouvait clairement voir toute la rage que Regina éprouvait à son égard. Trop gênée pour rester la jeune femme prit à son tour la fuite. Emma regarda Regina, déconcertée par la situation elle reprit :

- Bonne idée, bien. Si tu fais fuir ta bru à la première rencontre...

- Tu te trouves drôle j'espère, parce que moi, tu ne me fais pas rire. Pas du tout même. Et d'abord, d'où se connaissent-ils tous les deux ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui...

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Clochette revint, deux martinis dans les mains. Dans une parfaite synchronisation Regina et Emma en attrapèrent un chacune et le burent d'une traite, comme un médicament que l'on prendrait d'urgence pour soigner un mal. La fée s'apprêtait à parler quand un puissant éternuement fit sursauter tout le monde. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent d'un coup et tous se retournèrent sur Ruby, pliée en deux, retenant un autre éternuement qui lui chatouillait le nez. Belle était à côté d'elle et regardait son amie se tordre pour éviter de laisser la bête en elle s'exprimer d'avantage. Finalement après une bonne minute, Ruby se releva et dit assez fort, à l'attention de Regina qu'elle ne voyait pas dans la foule :

- Madame le maire a un chat maintenant ?

Tous rirent et Regina, encore sous le choc des amourettes de son fils, se força à afficher un sourire et répondit à haute voix, pour atteindre son interlocutrice, à l'autre bout de la salle :

- Non ! Pas de chat ! Je déteste les chats... Et les chiens aussi d'ailleurs. La fin de la phrase était très hautaine.

Les rirent se stoppèrent à ces mots et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Ruby avait très bien comprit l'insulte et voulu sortir de la pièce lorsqu'elle éternua une nouvelle fois, faisant encore sursauter Belle, toujours à sa droite. Ruby regarda son amie d'un air un peu désespéré :

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de commencer à renifler tout le monde pour savoir où se planque ce maudit chat.

Belle ne répondit pas et guida son amie jusqu'au jardin. Après quelques bouffées d'air frais, Ruby se tourna vers Belle et reprit :

- Ce n'est pas normal ça. Il n'y a jamais eu de chat à Storybrooke, et encore moins dans la forêt enchantée.

- Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas autre chose ? Dit Belle perplexe.

- Quoi ? Le pollen ? Au mois de janvier ? Non. Il y a un chat ici, et je vais le trouver, Regina peut se moquer autant qu'elle veut ça ne change rien. Je suis sûre qu'elle sait très bien ce qui se passe.

Zelena, restée dans la cuisine, écoutait les deux jeunes femmes discuter devant la porte-fenêtre qui menait au jardin. Deux tasses de thé dans les mains, elle se dirigea vers Ruby et Belle, munie de sa plus belle arme, son sourire :

- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors, vous aller être malades. Tenez, un bon thé, rien de mieux contre les allergies.

- Oh, merci. Dirent les deux jeunes femmes. Belle reprit : Vous êtes... ?

- Oh pardon, Zelena, Zelena Ozman.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit Ruby.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais j'ai attendu que vous parliez de chats... Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'en a jamais vu ici ? Demanda la rousse.

- C'est évident. Dit Ruby. Ils ont été bannis il y a longtemps parce qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop imprévisibles, les plus adorables pouvaient tout obtenir des humains. Pas de chats dans la Forêt Enchantée, pas de chats à Storybrooke. Logique.

- Je vois. Pourtant, il y en avait un il y a quelques jours chez Mary et David. Il était roux avec des taches grises et blanches.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, perdues. Pourquoi est-ce que Mary et David accepteraient un chat chez eux alors qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes menés bataille pour débarasser la Forêt Enchantée de ces plaies ?

**Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Soit Zelena est une grande manipulatrice, soit Cat est... Oui. Ce doit être ça. La suite bientôt, promis !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	16. Chapitre 16 Victimes

**Chapitre 16. Victimes.**

- Comment ça « ils ont été bannis » ? Demanda Emma.

- Oui, s'étaient des menteurs et des voleurs. Ils se battaient entre eux et étaient de plus en plus nombreux..., Il a fallu agir.

- Et ils sont allés où ?

- Tout ça s'est passé il y a longtemps Emma, c'était pendant les guerres des trolls..., Beaucoup de vies ont été perdues. Répondit Mary d'un air triste.

- Attends, ils sont tous morts ? Emma semblait totalement absorbée par le récit de sa mère.

- Eh bien... Non, pas tous. Ceux qui restaient sont partis ou ont été vendus.

Elle nous a amadoués. Les ronronnements. C'est comme ça qu'ils fonctionnent. Les enzymes et les vibrations qu'ils dégagent en ronronnant nous adoucissent. Expliqua David.

- Sans parler de mes hormones de femme enceinte qui me rendent légume devant tout ce qui est mignon..., Ajouta Mary.

Ils rirent tous les trois quand soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Plusieurs coups résonnèrent une seconde fois. Emma, qui était assise sur un des tabourets du comptoir de la cuisine, se leva, fit quelques pas et alla ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle vit qui était devant elle, son souffle se stoppa net. L'homme était en fait appuyé contre la porte, il s'effondra donc dans ses bras lorsqu'elle ouvrit. Ne pouvant pas soutenir un tel poids, elle l'allongea tant bien que mal à terre. David et Mary, qui venait d'assister à la scène, arrivèrent en hâte. David sortit immédiatement son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences. Mary regardait Emma qui tentait de le ranimer :

- August ? August ! August tu m'entends ? Hey, aller reste avec nous hein ! Tu ne me refais pas ce coup-là. Aller ! August !

L'aide arriva rapidement. On allongea August sur un brancard et tout en le maintenant en vie, on le transporta dans l'ambulance, jusqu'à l'hôpital. C'est seulement une fois qu'il fut parti que David, Mary et Emma, prirent le temps de réagir. Encore choqués par le retour inattendu de leur ami.

- Emma, ton chemisier. Tu... Tu as du sang partout. Dit Mary.

- On va le suivre. Dit Emma. Je veux savoir qui est l'enfoiré qui lui a fait ça. David, ta voiture.

- Je vais la chercher, attends-moi en bas. Répondit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emma et David était aux urgences. Mary était restée à l'appartement. Elle avait appelé Zelena pour venir la soutenir. Il fallait également que quelqu'un nettoie tout le sang répandu sur le palier et le ventre imposant de Mary l'empêchait de se baisser jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

Quand ils arrivèrent donc à l'hôpital, Emma et David apprirent que les médecins avaient déjà emmenés August. Au bout de deux heures sans nouvelles, David avait fini par rentré et Emma s'endormait peu à peu dans la salle d'attente. Finalement une infirmière la secoua et dans un sourire, lui dit :

- Il est réveillé. Vous voulez le voir ?

Sans répondre Emma se leva et l'infirmière l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. La blonde prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Sans faire de bruit, elle vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du lit où était allongé August. Il dormait encore. Emma prit le temps de contempler son ami, il était clairement dans un piteux état. Après une ou deux minutes, il sentit la présence de quelqu'un et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Emma, comme rassurer de voir un visage amical. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais Emma le coupa avec qu'il n'est la force de prononcer le moindre son :

- Qui t'as fait ça ? Dis-moi juste, qui t'as fait ça.

Elle le dévisageait et promenait ses yeux sur lui, constatant les blessures qu'elle n'avait pas vues mais dont elle savait la présence. Il la fixait toujours. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son souffle lent, il rassemblait ses forces pour donner le nom de son bourreau dans un seul effort. Finalement il lâcha :

- Regina.

Zelena jubilait. Sous le regard blasé de Cat, la rousse tenait le cœur d'August entre ses mains. Elle avait attendu ce moment longtemps. Elle fixait le palpitant comme un trésor et le tenait fermement. Cat la regardait faire, la jeune fille avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle était assise sur un vieux fauteuil délavé et déchirer, elle regardait sa mère faire des allers et retours dans la pièce, chuchotant des mots doux au muscle entre ses mains. La jeune fille attendait patiemment que quelqu'un daigne enfin la remarquer, en vain. Comme pour s'occuper, elle se mit à suivre des yeux une petite mouche qui volait dans la pièce. Lorsque celle-ci passa au-dessus de sa tête, Cat ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras en tentant d'attraper l'insecte volant.

La voyant remuer, Zelena se tourna vers sa fille et pesta contre elle, lui demandant d'arrêter ses imbécilités. La rousse avait du mal à supporter les réflexes animaliers de sa fille. Finalement, elle se tourna et reprit :

- Tu iras te changer. Ce soir tu y retournes.

- Mais Maman, vous aviez promis que ce soir nous...

- J'ai changé d'avis. La coupa-t-elle. J'ai mieux à faire de toute façon : Mary m'a rappelée. Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre tes lentilles, la dernière fois tu as failli partir sans. Et tu me rangeras ça aussi.

Zelena montra vaguement de la main une longue queue poilue qui remuait doucement le long du vieux fauteuil. Cat la fixa à son tour. Elle semblait se dégouter elle-même et inconsciemment, se força à stopper les mouvements de sa longue traine rousse à bout gris.

Zelena lui avait offert la forme humaine mais certaine chose font de nous ce que nous sommes et ne partent jamais, même avec une puissante magie. C'était le prix à payer pour cette nouvelle forme. La queue rousse et grise de la jeune fille ne la quittait pas et ses yeux magnifiques, un vert et un noir, non plus. Ils étaient si perçants que parfois, aux reflets du soleil, les lentilles ne suffisaient plus et la profondeur du regard animal prenait le dessus.

Cat ne supportait pas son reflet dans un miroir. Contrairement à Zelena qui, depuis qu'elles étaient à Storybrooke, ne cessait de se contempler dès qu'elle le pouvait. Sa peau avait peut-être reprit une couleur normale mais Cat ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa mère n'était à l'intérieur, qu'une pomme pourrie et acide. Depuis toujours elle lui vouait une haine incomparable, mélangée à une admiration et à un amour sans faille.

La jeune fille se leva et, sans un mot, monta à l'étage. Elle entra dans une grande chambre qui ne contenait qu'un lit et une coiffeuse. Les murs et le bois des deux meubles étaient pleins de griffures et de traces de coups. Quelqu'un avait sans aucun doute déchainé toute sa violence sur le mobilier. Une fois assise devant le miroir, elle commença à se préparer. Cachant tant bien que mal ses taches de rousseur. Elle mit les lentilles et se releva. De sa main droite elle attrapa la longue queue qui trainait derrière elle et qui partait du bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Délicatement elle commença à l'enrouler, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle l'enroula complétement et d'un vieux ruban usé elle la maintint en place, replaçant le t-shirt par-dessus pour cacher la petite boule.

Une fois prête, elle redescendit l'escalier, rejoignant Zelena qui l'attendait, assise sur le canapé, le cœur d'August toujours dans sa main. Quand la rousse vit sa fille, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et, après avoir clarifié sa voix, dit :

- Eh bien, en voilà une charmante demoiselle ! C'est tout de même mieux sans cette horreur poilue...

- Merci, Maman. Cat força un sourire.

- Bien ! Maintenant que tu es prête, nous allons pouvoir y aller !

Zelena se leva d'un bond. Elle déposa le cœur d'August dans un coffre en bois, qu'elle plaça ensuite sur le rebord de la cheminée. La rousse ne cachait pas son impatience en vue de cette sortie. Cat elle, était beaucoup moins enthousiaste...

- Maman, je... Vous... Est-ce qu'on est obligé de...

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer, nous en avons déjà parlé. Zelena semblait agacée et son ton montrait une profonde déception.

- Oui, je sais mais... Maintenant qu'il est avec eux, ce n'est plus la peine, si ? Vous allez pouvoir accuser Regina, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dois...

- Ecoutes moi attentivement : si j'étais à ta place je ne les apprécierais pas trop parce que le jour où tu leur feras confiance, ta couverture tombera. Et ce jour-là, ils ne réfléchiront pas. Ils te tueront, comme ils ont tué tous ceux de ton espèce. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui... Oui, Maman.

- Bien. Alors allons-y. Ne bouge pas.

Zelena, retroussa doucement sa manche droite. D'un coup, la gifle partit et vint frapper si fort la joue de la jeune fille qu'elle s'écroula sur le plancher. La voyant à terre, Zelena en profita pour lui mettre deux coups de pieds dans les côtes. Elle ne retenait pas ses coups. La jeune fille, pliée en deux sur le sol, ne pleurait pas. Elle retenait ses cris, comme attendant que sa mère ait finit. Satisfaite, Zelena tourna les talons et alla dans la cuisine, elle s'habillait de sa cape pour sortir. Depuis le salon, Cat toujours à terre, l'entendit :

- Aller, dépêches toi maintenant. Je te rappel que j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui et je te déconseille vivement de me ralentir.

**Pourquoi tant de haine ? Oui, je sais c'est pas drôle mais si tout est bleu ce ne serait pas intéressant n'est ce pas ? Un avis ?**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	17. Chapitre 17 Entre Hommes

**Chapitre 17. Entre Hommes.**

Cela faisait une heure que Killian attendait devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma et Henry. Il faisait les cent pas le long du couloir, espérant que la belle blonde finisse par se montrer. Il avait enfin décidé de se livrer, de tout lui dire, de ne plus rien lui cacher, de lui avouer ouvertement ses sentiments et enfin, de lui montrer à quel point cette distance entre eux le rendait fou. Il attendit patiemment une heure, deux heures, et au bout de deux heures et demi d'attente des pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Killian, qui était assis par terre, se leva d'un bon prêt à tout déballé dans la seconde, il avait répété pendant des heures, jusqu'à l'épuisement, les paroles qu'il voulait dire à sa belle pour être certain de ne pas perdre le fil dès qu'il l'apercevrait. Mais, malheureusement, c'est Henry qu'il vit arriver et non Emma. En voyant le jeune homme il se rassit sur le sol dur, s'adossa contre le mur et reporta son attention sur sa longue vue qu'il faisait tourner dans sa main valide.

Henry, intrigué par le comportement du pirate, s'arrêta devant lui et le fixa quelques secondes. Lorsque Crochet s'en rendit compte, il leva la tête jusqu'à l'adolescent et fit mine de patienter pour une tout autre raison que celle qui l'avait amené. Henry, amusé devant son jeu d'acteur pitoyable, s'approcha d'avantage et dit :

- Si vous attendez ma mère, elle est à l'hôpital.

Killian se releva une seconde fois. Il semblait bouleversé et commença à imaginer tous les scénarios possibles, son esprit se figea lorsque l'image d'Emma mourante passa devant ses yeux. Finalement, il reprit son souffle et regarda Henry qui lui, était très calme et détendu :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Elle va bien. Aux dernières nouvelles elle y interrogeait des gens pour son enquête. Je pense que ça va prendre un moment.

Killian le regarda longuement avant de comprendre. Henry l'avait volontairement affolé pour confirmer une idée qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et savait que Killian avait des sentiments pour sa mère, en le voyant paniquer, tous ses doutes furent immédiatement confirmés.

- Bien joué, camarade. Dit Killian faussement vexé.

Le pirate capitula et se rassit une nouvelle fois à terre. Cette fois-ci, Henry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils fixèrent la porte devant eux pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Henry ne recommence à parler, plus pour lui-même, comme s'il pensait à haute voix :

- Je l'entends pleurer la nuit... Parfois. Elle croit que je dors mais... Je sais pas quoi faire. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse depuis qu'on est là... Je sais pas, y'a un truc qu'à changer. Comme si, elle était plus elle. Et puis, je suis pas idiot, je vois bien ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Seulement... Je sais qu'elle a peur à cause de mon père et... J'avoue que parfois j'aimerai bien pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Notre vie à New York était cool mais... Et si c'était pas notre place ?

Il se tourna vers Killian pour poser la question finale. Le pirate le regardait sans rien dire. Il savait qu'Henry se confiait à lui parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté en constatant la situation. L'idée qu'Henry puisse l'accepter comme un ami le conforta dans sa foi pour la liaison future qu'il espérait entretenir avec Emma. Mais, au final, tout cela lui rappelait un peu trop Neal. Il se souvenait de la relation qu'il avait eue avec l'homme lorsque ce n'était alors qu'un adolescent perdu au Pays Imaginaire. Il devint soudain nostalgique devant autant de souvenirs. Puis son attention revint doucement sur Henry. Killian réalisa que cette fois-ci, il pouvait faire les choses correctement avec le jeune garçon, il remercia le ciel de lui offrir une seconde chance et voyant que le jeune homme attendait une réponse de sa part, il prit quelques secondes pour élaborer correctement sa phrase, il ne voulait surtout pas commettre d'erreurs :

- Tu sais bonhomme, t'as mère est... Généreuse et... C'est une femme magnifique mais... Elle a beaucoup souffert et encore aujourd'hui elle se bat continuellement contre des choses que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons vraiment comprendre. Nous pouvons l'aider et la soutenir mais je pense sincèrement que le mieux à faire est de l'aimer quel que soit la situation. Et pour ce qui est de New York, le choix final lui revient alors... Je serais toi, je ne penserais pas trop à tout ça. Tu devrais profiter et sortir, voir des gens de ton âge et t'amuser un peu. Ce n'est que mon humble avis camarade mais... Enfin... Tu comprends ?

Henry hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre le risque de gâcher ce moment si privilégié. Ils étaient tous les deux conscients que l'intimité de cet instant ne se reproduirait pas avant longtemps, qu'ils ne se confieraient plus l'un à l'autre de la sorte. Finalement, Henry qui semblait retenait tant bien que mal une douloureuse question, finit par lâcher :

- Killian, tu l'aimes ?

- Plus que ma vie. Répondit le pirate.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le lui dit pas alors ? Demanda Henry.

- Parce que... C'est compliqué.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans. Je vois bien comment elle te regarde, elle ne dira pas « non ». Je ne l'ai jamais vu regarder personne de la sorte. Même pas son Walsh et pourtant c'était du sérieux eux deux, il voulait l'épouser du sais...

- Je sais tout ça.

- Vraiment ? Alors ou est le problème ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle s'enfuit.

Killian semblait résigné. Comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'était qu'une fatalité, une conséquence logique s'il prenait le risque de déclarer sa flamme à Emma. Il savait que le premier réflexe de la blonde serait de prendre la fuite, de s'éloigner de lui, et ça non plus, il ne le voulait pas. Il aurait préféré ne rien dire, subir cette distance qui le ronge mais rester auprès de la blonde et l'accompagner où qu'elle aille. Le simple fait de la regarder vivre, ne serait-ce que son sourire, le rendait profondément heureux.

Henry le regardait toujours, un peu perdu. Le jeune homme pouvait lire tout le désespoir du pirate dans ses yeux et il se surprit à avoir pitié pour lui. Il comprit alors que ces sentiments n'étaient pas nouveaux et que l'homme s'était déjà fait éconduire plus d'une fois par sa mère. Malheureusement, la fatigue, la lutte acharnée pour le cœur d'Emma était bien plus dure que toutes les épreuves auxquelles Crochet avait dû faire face. Cette bataille lui avait laissée plus de cicatrices que n'importe quel combat qu'il ait pu avoir mené durant sa longue vie de loup de mer. Il avait perdu une main et nombre de fois sa dignité et sa réputation mais... Emma lui avait arraché le cœur sans ménagement et, c'était jusque-là le seul trésor qu'il avait réussi à garder.

Henry n'insista pas. Killian vit que le garçon était mal à l'aise et se rendit compte que jusque-là, toute la conversation n'avait tournée qu'autour de lui. Il commença alors à le fixer, un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Le jeune garçon le regardait amusé, ne comprenant pas ce changement d'humeur soudain. Killian leva un sourcil et dit :

- Et toi avec Cat, ça avance ?

Henry leva les aux ciels. Il ne voulait pas répondre, se forçant à ne pas rougir à la simple évocation du prénom de la belle brune. Pour que le garçon se lance sur le sujet il faudra, de toute évidence, insister un peu. Killian reprit alors la parole :

- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre chez la Maire... Et à la tête que ta mère à faite, j'en ai déduis que ça c'était plutôt bien passer.

Il tentait de cacher un rire moqueur. Henry le regardait, un sourire en coin un peu crispé. Il savait que le pirate le taquinait mais au fond, rien de tout cela ne le faisait vraiment rire. Il se mit à avoir chaud et ses mains devinrent moites. Finalement, le garçon se décida à parler :

- C'est pas drôle... Quand j'essaye de lui parler je... Rien que d'imaginer que... Tu vois ?

- Bienvenue au club, camarade.

- Tu plaisantes ? Toi au moins tu as tes chances. Moi, elle me prend pour un idiot incapable d'aligner deux mots et, en plus, elle pas tort.

- Et attends, c'est que le début bonhomme. Il soupira comme s'il venait de faire le constat de sa propre vie de pirate débauché en une seconde.

- Ouais... A ton avis, qu'est-ce que... Enfin, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que... Pour qu'elle arrête de me prendre pour un nul ?

- Qui a dit qu'elle te prenait pour un nul ?

- C'est évident. Les deux seules fois où j'ai ouvert la bouche et qu'elle était là, j'ai même pas été capable de sortir une phrase complète.

Killian se mit à rire fort. Ce garçon avait réellement besoin d'un conseil d'homme et il allait le lui donner. Il se leva et aida Henry à se lever aussi. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux debout dans le couloir, le pirate passa son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme. Ils firent quelques pas et Killian reprit :

- Henry, je crois qu'il est temps que quelqu'un t'apprenne à séduire !

- Euh... Le cuir et l'eyeliner c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Tu es bien le fils de ta mère... Aller, on va commencer par les fleurs, ça irrite moins.

Ils rirent tous les deux et quittèrent l'auberge, l'un et l'autre déterminés à tout faire pour charmer les cœurs de leurs princesses.

**Ca c'est de conservation de bonhomme ! Qu'en avez vous pensez ? A bientôt !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	18. Chapitre 18 Témoignage Compromettant

**Chapitre 18. Témoignage Compromettant.**

Lorsqu'Emma sortit de la chambre d'August, la jeune femme était encore sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Regina ait infligé autant d'horreurs à son ami. Le meurtre, elle savait que la mairesse en était capable mais pas la torture... Regina aimait le gout de la vengeance mais pas celui du sang et des larmes. De plus, qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire pour qu'elle le mette dans un état pareil ? La personne qui l'avait torturé y avait trouvé du plaisir et vu le traumatisme de la victime, cela faisait un moment que ça durait.

Emma n'y croyais pas une seconde. Quelqu'un voulait faire porter le chapeau à la mairesse et la blonde était décidée à trouver qui. Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle avait demandé à Whale de venir lui expliquer dans quel état était August lorsqu'il fut pris en charge aux urgences :

- Bien, M. Booth a trois côtes brisées, le poignet gauche cassé, deux coupures conséquentes sur le visage, une blessure assez profonde à l'épaule et une autre dans le cou. Il a également des plaies profondes sur les chevilles causées par des liens trop serrés. Il semblerait également que le... Problème de... Enfin, le problème épidermique ait été résolu.

- Comment ? Demanda Emma abasourdie par cette effrayante énonciation.

- Eh bien... Aucune idée. Je fais dans la science Mademoiselle Swan, pas dans la magie. Apparemment M. Booth à trouver un remède à son problème de peau.

- Non mais... Enfin si, ça aussi mais surtout, toutes ses blessures...

- D'après moi, ce sont des coups bien placés et surtout des griffures.

- Des griffures ? Comme celles qu'un singe volant aurait pu faire ?

- Je ne suis pas vétérinaire non plus. Mais, oui je suppose.

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Regina aurait-elle torturé August ? Et comment avait-il pu mettre fin à sa transformation ? Et si c'était la sorcière qui lui avait fait ça, pourquoi avait-il dénoncé Regina ? Emma marchait dans les couloirs sans regarder ou elle allait. Toute cette situation devenait de plus en plus grave et elle avait peur que plus de personnes ne soient blessées. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par des cris : quatre infirmiers soutenaient une jeune fille et tentait de l'allonger sur un brancard, elle se débattait en hurlant. Emma se précipita, reconnaissant immédiatement la voix qui appelait à l'aide :

- Cat ! Cat ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

La jeune fille se cramponnait aux barrières du lit, serrant les dents. Elle se tordait en quatre pour contenir la douleur dans son ventre, mais semblait souffrir atrocement. Son visage était en feu, Emma ne pouvait même pas dissocier les traces de coups sous les torrents de larmes. Cat voyant la blonde penchée au-dessus d'elle, elle l'attira violement pour lui parler à l'oreille :

- Regina..., Chuchota-t-elle à la blonde.

Emma ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Elle entra dans le grand bureau de la mairie en furie. S'en était trop, il lui fallait des réponses et si Regina ne les lui donnaient pas d'elle-même, elle avait l'intention de les avoir par la force. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, déboulant comme une tornade blonde au milieu de la pièce, elle se stoppa net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux : Regina, enlacée dans les bras de Robin. Le dos de la brune contre son torse et sa tête sur son épaule musclée, il lui murmurait à l'oreille, alternant parole et doux baisers dans sa nuque. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, terriblement gênés d'avoir été surpris sur le fait. Regina devint rouge et fit un signe de la tête au voleur, pour qu'il s'en aille. Il acquiesça et attrapa sa veste.

Emma regardait en l'air. Elle croisait les bras en attendant que Robin sorte. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait quitté la pièce. Regina arbora alors son air le plus sérieux et menaçant. Elle s'assit sur son fauteuil de cuir noir et une fois installée, regarda Emma :

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut se plaisir Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Je dérange peut-être ? Demanda Emma l'air amusée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Emma ?

Elle ne voulait vraiment pas plaisanter. Son ton était grave et traduisait clairement le défi lancé à Emma : « Essaie d'un parler à qui que ce soit et je te tue. ». Emma comprit alors toute l'importance de son erreur. Elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Pendant une seconde elle imagina Robin et Regina ensemble et elle du retenir un sourire, elle trouvait le tableau très romantique, voir mignon. C'est alors que le visage de Killian commença à se dessiner dans sa tête, elle continua pour interrompre sa pensée :

- August est à l'hôpital.

- La bûche qui parle ? Formidable. En quoi ça me concerne ?

- Il a été torturé. Il a également reprit sa forme... Normale. Et ça te concerne parce que... Il t'accuse de tout ça.

- Attends. Il m'accuse de l'avoir torturé ? Si j'avais voulu le tuer je l'aurais jeté au feu. Que veux-tu que je fasse avec du petit bois ?

- C'est pas tout. Une deuxième personne t'accuse de coups et blessures.

- Quoi ? Mais Emma, je... Qui ?

- Cat. Et vu ce qui s'est passé chez toi il y a quelques jours...

- Et tu crois que j'irais torturer cette pauvre fille juste parce qu'elle plait à Henry ? Ça m'a peut-être légèrement effleuré l'esprit mais... Non, merci. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

- Et le chat que tu fouettes en ce moment il s'appelle Robin, hm ?

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Regina était de plus en plus vexée.

- Ecoutes, je te crois. Je sais que tu dis la vérité mais... Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'ont dénoncé toi et pas un autre ?

- Et l'idée qu'ils y aient été contraints ne t'ai pas venue, évidement.

Sans ajouter un mot, Regina se leva, attrapa son manteau et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau. Emma la suivit sans réfléchir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient à l'hôpital, dans la chambre de Cat, attendant que cette dernière se réveil. Emma n'était définitivement pas convaincue de l'idée mais, Regina voulait confronter la jeune fille sans attendre. Quelqu'un essayait de la faire passer pour le monstre qu'elle n'est plus et cela l'énervait profondément. Au bout d'un moment la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, elle tourna la tête et tomba directement dans le regard de Regina. Cat la dévisagea avant de commencer à s'agiter et à hurler pour qu'on vienne l'aider. Emma l'attrapa par les épaules et tenta de la calmer, l'aidant à se rallonger sur son lit.

- Calmes toi, j'ai juste besoin que tu me dises ce dont tu te souviens. D'abord, est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est cette femme qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Emma en montrant Regina du doigt.

- Oui. Dit la jeune fille timidement. Elle se protégeait le visage de ses mains comme par reflexe après un trop grand choc.

- Elle ment. Coupa Regina.

- Ou est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Continua Emma.

- Dans son caveau. Répondit Cat.

Ce petit interrogatoire dura quelques minutes avant que Cat ne se mette à pleurer, suppliant Emma de faire sortir Regina. La jeune fille avait l'air terrorisée mettant les deux femmes mal à l'aise. Regina finit par sortir. Emma posa des questions sur les objets que contenait le caveau et d'autres détails prouvant qu'elle y avait bien été emmenée.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Emma sortit de la chambre. Elle avait l'air dépitée. Regina vint à sa rencontre. Elle était calme et déterminée, convaincue que son innocence était évidente. Emma l'a regarda et Regina comprit que tout cela ne venait que de commencer, qu'elle allait vraiment avoir du mal à sortir de cette machine infernale qui venait d'être lancée.

- Combien de cœurs il y a dans ton caveau ? Demanda Emma.

- Je ne sais pas... Pourquoi ? Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Parce qu'elle, elle le sait. Elle dit que tu l'as laissée une nuit dans le noir et qu'à cause de leurs lumières rouge... Elle a eu le temps de les compter.

- Et alors ? Combien ?

- Cent-deux. Tu vas devoir m'accompagnée et on va vérifier.

- Attends, tu es sérieuse, tu l'as crois ?

Regina se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rage. Cat avait réussi à convaincre Emma. Cette sale gamine était une excellente actrice et elle avait définitivement été informée de tous ces détails pour faire de la mairesse le parfait coupable. Regina le savait, sans Emma pour la défendre il ne faudrait pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une foule en colère arrive avec des torches et des fourches et la jette sur un bucher. Doucement elle reprit son calme et décida de coopérer. Se défendre la ferait immédiatement passer pour le bourreau de la jeune fille, pire que de réels aveux. Elle regarda Emma et comme résignée, elle tendit ses poignets joints à la blonde.

- Regina Mills, je vous arrête pour coups et blessures ainsi qu'actes de torture sur la personne de Cat Doty et August Booth. Vous connaissez vos droits Madame Le Maire, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

Sur ce, Emma lui passa les bras dans le dos et encercla ses poignets des menottes que le shérif portait à la ceinture, à côté de son étoile de représentante de la loi de Storybrooke.

**Ma EvilRegal Family va vouloir me tuer, non ?**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	19. Chapitre 19 Près du But

**Chapitre 19. Près du But.**

Emma avait enfermée Regina dans une des cellules du poste de police. La laissant seule pour la journée. Elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser quelques heures pour mener son enquête, si la mairesse s'évadait maintenant les efforts d'Emma seraient réduits à néant et Regina, quant à elle, perdrait toute la crédibilité et l'innocence qu'il lui restait. Malgré leurs différents, les deux femmes avaient appris à se faire confiance sur certain point et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, Regina n'avait pas d'autre possibilité pour le moment que de laisser Emma prouver les faits par les faits.

La journée était passée très vite et la blonde ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle devait encore retourner à l'hôpital prendre les plaintes de Cat et d'August et aller au Granny's voir Henry. Sans parler de toute l'enquête, des singes volants, du chat bipolaire, des disparitions et de la sorcière elle-même. Elle avait eu beau recompter et compter encore chacun des cœurs dans le caveau, il y en avait bien cent deux. Les charges s'accablaient sur Regina et Emma ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider la mère de son fils. Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé... Son téléphone se mit à vibrer. La petite voiture jaune, récupérée deux jours auparavant chez le garagiste, se gara sur le bas-côté. Emma décrocha aussitôt :

- Allo ? Ah, c'est toi Ruby. Ne me dis pas que tu m'attends pour boire, il est quinze heure. Ah, okay. Attends, tu es où exactement ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là-bas ? Hein ? Bon très bien. Oui, oui j'arrive. Ne bouges pas surtout okay ? Bien, à tout de suite.

Emma raccrocha. Elle posa son téléphone sur le tableau de bord et redémarra pour aller rejoindre Ruby. Dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient près d'une clairière, derrière la forêt de Storybrooke et près de la limite de la ville. La jeune femme l'avait attendue devant l'entrée d'une vieille maison entourée d'une grande véranda blanche. Le bâtiment trônait au milieu de la prairie recouverte de neige, toute cette blancheur, les reflets et le soleil, obligeait Emma à plisser les yeux pour ne pas trop être ébloui.

L'atmosphère était palpable. Bien que tout semblait calme et serein, quelque chose planait dans l'air et rendait nerveuse les deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'avancèrent doucement, vérifiant toujours les environs. Emma regarda Ruby et dit :

- Rappel moi ce que je fou là déjà...

- C'est ici qu'il vit, j'ai suivi l'odeur depuis chez Mary et David.

- De qui tu parles ?

- Du chat.

- Quoi ? Emma explosa : Tu te fou de ma gueule Rub' ? Tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici, avec tout ce que j'ai encore à faire, pour attraper un chat ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Mais dites-moi que c'est pas possible ! Je suis désolée mais j'ai mieux à faire que de régler ce genre de détails. Si tu veux bien m'excusez...

Elle commençait à faire demi-tour en s'agitant bruyamment, lorsqu'elles entendirent une porte claquer derrière la maison. Elles se regardèrent et, coururent jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment. Trois des singes volants, en entendant le bouquant extérieur sortirent par une trappe et s'envolèrent jusqu'à la forêt, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder qui les avaient déranger. Emma regarda la trappe ouverte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit de Ruby. Elles faillirent ressortir immédiatement lorsque l'odeur de la pièce parvint à leurs narines. Ruby tâtonna contre le mur à sa droite pour dénicher l'interrupteur. Elle finit par le trouver et lorsque la lumière éclaira la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes restèrent sans voix.

Des cages, des filets mais surtout des gonds rouillés au mur. Des gonds encore tachés de sang et de petites pelures. Emma s'approcha lentement, sa main tenant son col relevé sur son nez pour camoufler l'odeur. Elle contempla les preuves devant elle et se tourna vers Ruby :

- C'est quoi ça ? Elle montra du doigt de petites épines restées sur la ferraille et sur un morceau de corde.

- Euh..., La brune renifla timidement. Ça sent le... L'écorce et le... Le vernis à bois.

- C'est August ! S'écria Emma. Maintenant, il faut que je sache à qui appartient cette maison et là, j'aurais mon coupable !

- Emma calme toi. Viens, on va voir le reste et on file d'ici, cet endroit me fil la chair de poule.

Elles ressortirent et entrèrent dans la maison par une porte battante. Elles visitèrent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée mais n'y trouvèrent rien d'intéressant. Elles montèrent ensuite à l'étage. Les deux premières chambres étaient vides, mis à part quelques cartons qui trainaient et de vieux vêtements mités. Une autre porte se trouvait au fond du couloir, celle-ci était plus basse et coupée en diagonale, suivant la forme du toit. Emma l'ouvrit avec peine. Elle dût forcer la poignée pour que la porte daigne s'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Ruby était sur ses pas. La brune prit immédiatement la parole :

- Maintenant tu me crois quand je te dis que ces bestioles sont dangereuses ? Regarde ça ! De ses yeux elle faisait le tour de la pièce.

Emma ne répondit pas. Elle était beaucoup trop accaparée par ce qu'elle voyait. Les murs, le plancher, les meubles et même le plafond était recouvert de griffures. De profondes et de longues traces s'attendaient jusqu'à un mètre de longueur. La blonde s'approcha doucement du lit et fit glisser ses doigts dans les profondes lacérations du bois. Elle écarquilla les yeux, constatant que ses cinq doigts rentraient parfaitement dans chacune des marques.

- Quel animal peut faire ça ? Chuchota-t-elle à Ruby.

- C'est pas un animal. Répondit la brune.

Après avoir longuement contemplé la pièce, elles décidèrent de partir. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elles se trouvent là quand les propriétaires reviendraient.

Emma déposa Ruby au Granny's et resta un moment avec Henry. Etant sur place, elle en profita pour monter dans sa chambre prendre une douche et se changer. L'odeur de la cave qu'elle venait de visiter ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser et continuait à la suivre ou qu'elle aille. Une fois propre et changée elle sortit de la chambre et trouva sur le palier, à ses pieds, un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches dans lesquelles trônait une petite carte. Sur celle-ci était écrit :

« Swan,

Sois à onze heures sur le toit.

K. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, déposa délicatement les fleurs et la carte sur la table, et repartit.

De retour au poste de police, elle se rua directement sur la cellule où Regina était enfermée. La brune écouta le récit d'Emma sans rien dire. Elle ne montrait pas son soulagement mais les révélations de la blonde lui redonnaient espoir. Lorsqu'Emma eut finit de tout lui raconter, Regina prit la parole :

- Donc je peux sortir ? Je veux dire... C'est bon je suis disculpée ?

- Euh... Oui, enfin non pas vraiment. J'ai besoin de preuves.

- Mais les preuves tu les as ! Emma, je n'ai rien fait je le jure... Tout ce que je veux c'est... C'est Henry. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner d'avantage. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je sais. Je te promets que je vais arranger tout ça, okay ?

- Si vous ne le faites pas Mademoiselle Swan, je vais devoir m'en charger. Elle avait repris tout son sérieux.

Devant une telle détermination, Emma n'attendit pas. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture et roula jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle savait que passé vingt-quatre heures sans résultats, Regina mettrait sa menace à exécution et là ce ne serait pas seulement une sorcière, qu'Emma devrait gérer mais aussi une reine maléfique et très puissante. Il n'y avait donc pas de temps à perdre.

Emma fonçait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, essayant de trouver la chambre d'August. Lorsqu'elle finit par y arriver, l'homme était assis sur le côté du lit, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, il la regarda entrer. Elle le salua, lui demanda comment il se sentait et vint ensuite s'appuyer contre le mur en face de lui, avant de commencer :

- August, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te souviens.

L'homme baissa les yeux et grimaça. Il semblait retenir quelque chose en lui, comme un secret qu'il ne pouvait pas dire. Emma s'approcha et mit ses mains dans les siennes.

- August, qui t'as fait ça ?

- Je... Je peux pas... Emma..., Son corps ne voulait littéralement pas qu'il en dise plus. Il luttait pour reprendre le contrôle.

- Okay... Et tu ne peux pas l'écrire non plus j'imagine... Je sais !

La blonde vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le lit. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Ils se regardèrent et après deux secondes interminables August hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Emma couru hors de la chambre et se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Cat. Lorsqu'elle entra, le lit était vide, les fils du moniteur avaient été arrachés et les affaires personnelles de la jeune fille n'étaient plus là. Elle était déjà loin.

**Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises, je vous en réserve encore tout plein tout plein ! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	20. Chapitre 20 Dans tes Bras

**Coucou à tous, voilà le chapitre vingt, oui déjà !**

**Merci pour votre soutien et tous vos encouragements, vous continuez à me dire que cette histoire vous plait et cela me comble ! Continuez à m'écrire, j'adore vous lire !**

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

**J'en profite un peu mais... Aujourd'hui est mon anniversaire ! Comme vous pouvez le voir un peu plus haut, peu de commentaires ont été laissés pour cette fanfiction, peut-être que certains voudront bien prendre quelques secondes pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent de mes chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait ou non, je ne peux pas corriger mes erreurs si personne ne fait de remarques. Ce sera un peu comme mon cadeau !**

**"Pssst, le voeu que je ferais en soufflant les bougies ? Moins de hiatus dans Once Upon A Time !"**

**Je fini par vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture et je vous rappel que rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20. Dans tes Bras.**

- Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

- Rien. Tant qu'Emma n'a pas retrouvée cette sale menteuse, il ne se passe rien. C'est une bonne actrice cette petite peste... Malgré tout, sans l'autre rondin je serais encore derrière les barreaux...

- Je suis sûr qu'elle va la retrouver. Dit Robin en venant se caller dans son dos. Il l'encercla de ses bras avant de continuer : Nous savons tous que tu as changé, je sais que tu ne lui aurais jamais fait de mal. La question est, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Et pourquoi Emma a-t-elle acceptée de te laisser sortir ?

Emma me croit. Elle sait que je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire. De toute façon, sans moi, elle n'arriverait jamais à attraper cette petite teigne et puis... Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle n'est rien qu'un pion dans l'histoire. J'ai vérifié, elle n'est même pas dans le livre d'Henry. Elle est... Inexistante. Sans passé, sans rien. Elle travail pour le véritable cerveau qui est derrière tout ça. Si la bûche qui parle n'avait pas lâché le morceau...

- D'ailleurs, comment Emma a-t-elle réussi à le lui faire avouer ?

- Apparemment, il a avoué qu'elle était dans le complot. Il n'a pas voulu en dire plus. En tout cas, elle ne perd rien pour attendre. Si je la recroise... Je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée !

- Haha. Allez-y doucement votre Majesté, vos vieux démons ne sont pas loin...

- Mais... Tu seras là pour me ramener à moi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Toujours.

Regina se tourna doucement pour lui faire face. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, ils pouvaient sentir leurs cœurs battre dans leurs poitrines, cognant l'un contre l'autre. Les mains de la brune glissèrent jusqu'au visage du voleur et vinrent délicatement, du bout des doigts, caresser ses lèvres. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et vint embrasser sa paume avant de littéralement plonger elle. La rencontre de leurs lèvres se fit dans une douce violence et l'élan qu'avait pris Robin fit reculer Regina de deux pas, venant coller ses cuisses contre le bureau. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait mettre fin à se baiser, si doux et à la fois si sauvage. Finalement, à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Leurs fronts collés, les yeux toujours fermés, ils goutaient la saveur de ce moment et auraient voulu qu'il dure toujours. Les mains de Robin étaient de plus en plus baladeuses et Regina faisait tout son possible pour que son cœur ne s'emballe pas trop vite, elle ne voulait pas céder maintenant, sa peur de souffrir était encore bien trop grande, même si son envie de s'abandonner totalement dans ses bras était plus forte à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Elle se perdait longuement dans ses pensées, se cachant au chaud tout contre lui, elle se sentait bien. En sécurité. Tendrement, il lui caressait les cheveux et vint déposer de petits baisers sur son front. Au bout de quelques instants elle décolla sa tête de son torse, et croisa à nouveau son regard. Une lueur nouvelle venait d'apparaître dans ses yeux, comme si elle venait d'être frappée par une révélation. Robin soutint son regard, surpris, il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'elle le coupa :

- Il suffit de lui faire croire que nous savons qui elle est ! Si elle est convaincue que nous l'avons démasquée, elle ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de se pavaner, crois-moi !

Sans attendre de réponse, Regina repoussa d'un coup Robin, le projetant en arrière. Elle se jeta sur son téléphone, posé sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Elle composa le numéro, le sourire toujours aux lèvres, elle savait qu'elle avait trouvé comment coincer Cat.

- Allo, Emma ? Oui, c'est moi. Je sais comment faire pour forcer cette sale gamine à sortir de sa cachette. Fais en sorte que tout le monde en parle : Nous savons qui elle est et pour qui elle travail. Fais tourner cette rumeur en ville et donne rendez-vous à tout le monde demain soir au Granny's à neuf heures tapante. C'est clair ? Bien.

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, laissant Emma muette à l'autre bout du fil. Satisfaite de son plan, convaincue que la jeune fille mordrait à l'hameçon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La reine ne perd jamais. Elle ne se laisserait donc certainement pas envoyer en cellule par une adolescente un peu trop perturbée.

Elle se retourna vers Robin qui la regardait faire, très amusé par la situation. D'un geste sauvage et presque violent elle agrippa son col et l'attira jusqu'à elle, se ruant sur ses lèvres, lançant immédiatement un véritable marathon langoureux auquel le voleur répondit immédiatement. Sa reine était fière d'elle et pour la première fois, elle voulait fêter sa future victoire dans ses bras.

Il était onze heures sept et Emma n'était toujours pas là. Killian était arrivé en avance et avait préparé du mieux qu'il avait pu cette soirée qui devait être, si spéciale.

Le ciel était clair et l'air de la nuit, pas trop frais. Quelques bougies avaient été déposées par terre et allumées ce qui formait une légère lueur jaune, comme une aura de chaleur sur la petite terrasse. Un bouquet de roses blanches était posé sur la petite table de fer, à côté de l'entrée. L'ambiance romantique, Crochet savait que c'était un pari risqué avec la blonde mais il s'apprêtait à lui faire une véritable déclaration et voulait que tout soit parfait.

A onze heures quinze, Emma ouvrit la porte qui menait à la terrasse. Immédiatement elle vit les fleurs sur la vieille table rouillée. Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent sur les bougies et leur douce lumière qui illuminait le sol formant un chemin où, au bout, l'attendait Killian. Emma rougit un peu mais ne le montra pas. Elle s'avança doucement jusqu'à lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle savait que ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour et de tendresse. Finalement, elle se fit violence et le regarda lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix :

- Swan. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

- Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée mais... Je suis là.

- Je voulais... J'aimerais te dire...

- Tu n'es pas... Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je veux dire, les fleurs, les bougies... Tu sais que ce n'est pas moi.

- Un peu de romantisme n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, Swan.

- Je n'y peux rien, je préfère les escapades dans la jungle et le rhum.

Ils rirent tous les deux et, dans un ultime effort, comme la pire épreuve qu'il n'ait jamais eu à affronter, Crochet commença :

- Swan. Je voulais te dire qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, après tout cela, eh bien je... Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, ici. Je t'ais dis un jour que je gagnerai ton cœur, que je ne tricherai pas, que c'est toi et toi seule qui me le donnerai. Emma, quand je t'ai retrouvé à New York, j'ai cru mourir de joie. J'ai tout quitté pour toi. J'ai traversé des tempêtes pour te rejoindre... J'y ai même laissé le Jolly... Mais, je ne regrette rien. Pour tout cela, tu m'as offert la plus belle des récompenses, tu m'as appris que je pouvais aimer à nouveau. Que je pouvais changer. Que moi aussi, j'avais droit à une seconde chance. Que même le plus sanguinaire des pirates, rongé par la haine et la vengeance, devant un cœur plein d'amour, ne peux que rendre les armes. Emma, depuis que tu es revenue ici, il se passe des choses. Je le sais. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit... Et ce baiser que tu m'as donné... Quand j'y repense, tout ça me rend fou. Tu me rends fou, Swan. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'être sûr. Il faut que je sache si tu as aussi ses sentiments parce que... Je ne peux plus me rattacher à ces moments, ils sont trop peu, trop courts, trop loin... Je... Je t'aime. Emma Swan, je t'aime.

Il attendait une réponse. Un mot, un geste. N'importe quoi. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le frappe ou l'injure plutôt que ce lourd silence. Il aurait préféré qu'elle le gifle et s'en aille mais, Emma restait muette et ne bougeait pas. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais celles-ci ne coulaient pas. Une statue de cire. Son cœur battait fort et résonnait dans sa poitrine, elle voulait parler, elle sentait qu'elle voulait parler. Malheureusement aucuns mots ne daignaient passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Incapable de répondre, elle s'avança d'un pas et se colla contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou et mit ses bras en croix contre son cœur. Killian l'enroba de tout son amour. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et son souffle frôler sa gorge. Finalement, c'était la plus belle des réponses. Il savait qu'elle ne lui déclarerait pas ses sentiments mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi, aussi... Amoureusement. Soudain, il entendit une petite voix, fébrile, remplie de larmes, il lui sembla qu'elle venait de son cœur lui-même :

- Ne me lâche surtout pas..., Dit-elle.

**Encore un joli moment pour les OutlawQueen et CaptainSwan shippers, que voulez vous, je suis trop généreuse... A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	21. Chapitre 21 Identitée Révélée

**Coucou à tous ! Aujourd'hui je publie plus tôt car j'aurais un empêchement à treize heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous vous en fichez, vous avez le chapitre plus tôt, haha ! En parlant de ça, ce chapitre est mon préféré, j'ai tellement adoré l'écrire... J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions et de savoir s'il vous a plu, faites moi partager vos impressions !**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont souhaiter mon anniversaire il y a quelques jours ! Merci beaucoup ! Vous avez rendu beaucoup plus belle, je vous assure ! Et ce n'était pas gagné, croyez moi... Enfin bref, MERCI !**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une excellente lecture pour ce fameux chapitre et je sais que je me répète mais rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 21. Identité Révélée.**

- Regina, je ne t'accuse de rien, je voudrais juste être certaine que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais. Peut-être qu'elle a vu clair dans ton jeu finalement et qu'elle ne viendra pas. Dit Emma légèrement agacée.

- Non... Je te dis qu'elle viendra et oui, je sais ce que je fais. Ne commence pas Emma, je préférerai passer mes nerfs sur elle plutôt que toi mais si tu ne me laisser pas le choix...

La pendule du Granny's affichait neuf heures quarante-sept et Cat n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition. Regina en était pourtant sûre, elle savait qu'un méchant digne de ce nom, même une fois sa couverture tombée, ne résisterait pas à l'envie de parader devant ses ennemis. Elle savait aussi que l'attente n'était qu'une autre manière pour la jeune fille, de se faire remarquer. Malheureusement pour la mairesse, la patience n'était pas le fort de la blonde.

Mary, David, Crochet, Ruby, Granny et enfin Regina attendaient depuis une heure dix maintenant. Toutes les conversations avaient au départ tournées autour du fameux plan de Regina et puis, au fil de la soirée tous dévièrent sur des sujets plus communs. Il était évident qu'ils s'ennuyaient et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que certains commencent à partir devant l'absence totale d'action.

Ruby et Granny faisaient le service pour leurs amis. La jeune femme était au bar et remplissait les verres. La vieille dame elle, commençait à souffler d'impatience. A son age, comme elle le disait si bien, on a plus le temps d'attendre. Granny fit signe à Ruby derrière le bar :

- Ruby, verse-moi un bol de lait frais ! Je vais l'appâter moi votre chat, et ensuite, je la jetterai dans la gueule du loup ! Tous rirent. Même Regina esquissa un léger sourire.

- Si ça, c'est pas cliché. Dit une voix grave encore inconnue.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers la porte principale. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre dans le dinner. Une ombre fine et élégante surmontée d'un immense chapeau qui cachait son visage, était entrée sans que personne ne la remarque. Le silence avait définitivement prit place dans la salle.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi... J'adore les petites fêtes. Surtout lorsqu'elles sont données en mon honneur !

Aucune réponse.

Chacun prenait le temps de contempler l'élégance et l'excentricité de la tenue que portait l'intrus. Tout d'abord, le chapeau. Il était énorme, d'un cuir noir et usé, entouré d'un liserait fait également d'un vieux cuir, mais celui-ci était marron et surmonté d'un longue et magnifique plume de paon dont le sommet était coupé en deux et ses couleurs de feu flottait dans l'air comme de belles flammes.

En haut, un corsage blanc largement déboutonné qui laissait apparaitre la naissance d'une poitrine assez généreuse. La jeune fille portait aussi un corset et un pantalon très moulant, tous les deux d'un noir très profond. Enfin, elle était chaussée de très longues bottes, elles remontaient jusqu'au-dessus de ses genoux, de véritables jambières nouées par des lacets. Les bottes étaient faites d'un cuir brut très clair, presque roux. Et, pour finir, tous les yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la longue queue rousse à bout gris qui ondulait derrière ses cuisses.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire... ? Lâcha Emma complètement hébétée par ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Oh ! Pardon. Quel chat de gouttière je fais. Dit l'inconnue.

- ... Qui êtes-vous ? Chuchota Emma qui fixait la plume ondulant au sommet du chapeau.

- Laissez-moi refaire les présentations comme il se doit. Continua la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux autres.

D'un geste vif, Cat attrapa son chapeau de la main droite, fit une majestueuse révérence tout en pointant son pied droit vers l'avant et, faisant de grands gestes très exagérés avec ses bras, elle baissa la tête dans un faux signe de respect :

- Je suis Le Chat... Botté !

Les mâchoires tombèrent devant cette déclaration. Pendant plus d'une minute personne ne prononça une seule parole. Aucuns regards ne voulaient se détacher de la jeune fille. Elle s'était relevée et fixait un à un les occupants de la salle. Lorsque le regard de Cat croisa celui de Mary, celle-ci sursauta horrifiée. L'œil vert et l'œil noir de la jeune fille lui donnèrent la chair de poule, lui rappelant le soir ou elle avait naïvement recueillie l'animal chez elle.

- Maintenant je pense qu'il serait bien qu'on instaure une règle contre les blagues sur l'ensemble tout cuir..., La voix de Killian brisa le silence.

- Non mais... C'est une blague là ? Demanda Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

- J'avoue que là... Je ne m'y attendais pas. Répondit la mairesse choquée.

- Et t'as amené tes petits copains de la forêt avec toi ? Demanda Emma.

- Plait-il ?

- Mais si, tu sais bien. Pierre et le Loup, le Petit Poucet... ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. D'autant que Pierre est un garçon très bien. Répondit Cat étonnée qu'elles aient des connaissances communes.

- Laisse tomber. Dit Emma totalement perdue.

Cat était déjà accoudé au bar, faisant totalement abstraction de la présence des autres personnes dans la salle. Elle était totalement ailleurs et fixait Ruby d'un air méchant. La serveuse soutenait son regard en grinçant des dents, son instinct la poussait à muter et à sauter à la gorge du félin qui la défiait. Soudain, Cat se résigna et baissa les yeux. Elle ne les releva que quelques secondes plus tard et afficha un sourire mauvais avant de se retourner, ses deux coudes sur le comptoir, s'adressant à la salle :

- Ne m'en veuillez pas mais comme je n'ai eu vent de cette petite soirée que ce matin, je ne savais pas quoi amener alors j'ai pris un nonos pour le chien de garde. J'espère que ça te plait mon bichon...

Elle se retourna pour fixer une nouvelle fois Ruby en disant les derniers mots. Derrière le bar, la jeune femme retenait tant bien que mal la bête en elle qui hurlait son envie de sortir et d'arracher la langue à cette gamine présomptueuse. Comme si elle n'en avait pas assez dit, Cat se pencha une nouvelle fois vers la serveuse et ajouta :

- Et mon verre de lait, il va se remplir tout seul ?

Ruby s'exécuta machinalement, ne quittant pas d'un œil la jeune fille. Tous continuaient à s'échanger des regards choqués et interloqués par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Au final Regina s'approcha de quelques pas et vint s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar, à la droite de Cat. A présent elles étaient toutes les deux accoudées au comptoir, faisant face à Ruby.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu travail ? Demanda Regina sans ménagement.

- C'est un plaisir, votre Majesté. Répondit la jeune fille.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Cat, sinon je...

- Quoi ? Vous allez quoi ? Réduire mon cœur en cendres ? Mais je n'ai pas de cœur moi, votre Altesse... Elle est partie avec il y a longtemps...

- Qui ? Demanda Regina tout de suite très intéressée par l'information.

- Personne. Répondit Cat, consciente d'en avoir déjà trop dit.

- Qui ? Insista Regina. Pas de réponse.

Ruby déposa le verre de lait sur le comptoir. Cat l'attrapa entre ses mains et se mit à chuchoter des paroles incompréhensibles. Elle parlait littéralement à son verre. Regina la regardait faire, stupéfaite. Non seulement elle ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir la jeune fille avec toute cette histoire, mais en plus, c'était une véritable folle qui se trouvait face à elle. La mairesse se tourna vers Emma comme pour lui demander de l'aide. La blonde s'approcha et se calla à la gauche de la jeune fille, toujours occupée à parler dans son gobelet :

- Cat, c'est moi, Emma. Je...

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me parle comme si j'avais six ans ? Demanda Cat à Regina. Sans attendre de réponse, elle se remit à chantonner. Emma reprit :

- Cat, j'ai une question à te poser.

- Ah ? Une question ? Mais la question est combien de réponse veux-tu ? A quoi est-ce qu'il sert de poser des questions dont on connait les réponses, hm ? Si tu fais un vœu, tu pourras poser deux questions, et dans ce cas tu auras droit à quatre réponses. Mais si tu poses trois questions, tu n'auras qu'une seule réponse en échange d'un vœu ! Tu vois, c'est simple ! Dis-moi, Emma... Y'aurait-il ici un morse ?

- Un... Morse ? Répéta la jeune blonde.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, un morse. Non ? Les Frères Tweedle ? Ça te parle ? Ils me doivent de l'argent depuis notre dernière partie de poker et je...

- Cat ? Coupa Regina.

- Hm ?

- Tu vas souvent au... Pays des Merveilles ? Demanda la mairesse.

- Pourquoi cette question ? Continua la jeune fille dans un sourire mauvais.

- Je ne t'y ai jamais vu. Dit calmement Regina.

- Moi, je t'ai vu. C'était d'ailleurs très lâche, le coup du miroir pour récupérer ton cher papa. Je tiens à te le dire. Le Chapelier à mit des mois en s'en rem... Ah ben non en fait, il ne s'en ait jamais remit. Haha !

Emma regarda Regina, perdue. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Il était évident que la jeune fille avait sombrée dans la folie il y a longtemps. Emma voulu tout de même retenter l'expérience mais avant, s'adressa discrètement à Regina :

- Elle est timbrée...

- Ou pas ! La coupa Cat. Vous avez déjà eu à faire à plus fou que moi, j'en suis certaine. Ne m'insulter pas je vous prie. Oui, j'ai une très bonne oreille. Après tout, ne sommes-nous pas tous un peu fou ici ? Je le suis peut-être un peu plus que vous, mais moi, au moins, je le sais. Pose ta question, que je puisse boire ce truc tranquillement.

Cat fixait la blonde de ses deux yeux changeants. Emma eu un léger frisson face au regard de la demi-créature qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle inspira profondément et trouva le courage de demander :

Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ? Et s'il te plait, réponds-moi sérieusement.

Les derniers mots d'Emma firent l'effet d'une bombe sur la jeune fille. Son visage se ferma. Son sourire malin et pervers disparu aussitôt. Tout à coup, elle semblait avoir repris pleinement conscience de la situation et de son identité. Elle se pencha dangereusement sur Emma, faisant incliner en arrière cette dernière. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier :

- Tu veux que je sois sérieuse Emma Swan ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ? Bien, soyons sérieuses alors. Cat se tourna violement et fixa Mary. J'aimerai moi aussi poser une question très sérieuse à ta chère mère ici présente : Qu'avez-vous ressenti, oh ma reine, quand vous avez planté ses flèches dans les cœurs des miens, hm ? Elle se retourna ensuite sur Regina. Et vous, votre Majesté, dites-moi un peu, quel fut votre plaisir en mettant le feu à mon village et en vous délectant des cris d'horreurs et de peine, des prières que mon peuple vous adressait pour un peu de pitié ? Elle descendit de son tabouret et s'avança au milieu de la salle. Je ne suis pas folle, vous savez, simplement je ne suis pas du genre à pardonner facilement. Vous tous ici, vous avez massacré ma race sans pitié, sans même jamais montrer une seule lueur de compassion. Vous étiez convaincus que nous étions des monstres, des abominations, vicieuses et sans aucune loyauté. Eh bien, si c'est à cette créature que vous voulez avoir à faire, c'est elle que je serais. Tu veux savoir pour qui je travaille, Regina ? Eh bien saches que je travaille à venger ceux que vous avez anéantis. Vous avez devant vous Cat, le Chat Botté, la seule survivante du Royaume des Chats. Ravie de vous avoir surpris, bande de demeurés !

Elle attrapa son chapeau, posé jusque-là sur le comptoir à côté du verre de lait et le plaça sur sa tête, ne cachant que ses yeux et laissant apparaitre son large sourire malsain. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un fracas assourdissant et sortit. Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la grande salle de service. Ils étaient définitivement tous trop choqués pour oser dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

**Alors, alors, alors ? Dites moi tout dans un commentaire, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	22. Chapitre 22 Flash-Back

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre vingt-deux, dans ce chapitre nous en apprenons un peu plus sur Cat et Zelena. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que cela répondra un peu aux questions que certains se pose.**

**Merci pour vos réactions à propos du chapitre précédent. Je sais que ce n'était pas attendu et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi mon petit effet. Merci donc pour vos remarques et commentaires qui, soit dit en passant, sont toujours extrémement positifs au sujet de cette fanfiction.**

**Aussi, l'un d'entre vous m'a demandé comment August était redevenu un adulte après avoir frustré tout le fandom en redevenant un gentil petit Pinocchio. Eh bien, je considère que Zelena à utilisé ses pouvoirs pour lui rendre son apparance de beau brun ténébreux. Pour ce qui est de son problème de peau, je vous promet que les chapitres suivants vous donneront la réponse.**

**La question portait aussi sur "Qui est Cat ?". Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire plus que ce que vous savez déjà. C'est la fille de Zelena, elle est le Chat Botté et apparemment elle est bipolaire et un peu dérangée. Encore une fois les chapitres suivants vous donneront les réponses que vous attendez donc, continuez à me lire !**

**Par ailleurs je m'excuse sincèrement si tout ceci n'était pas clair pour certains d'entre vous. N'hésitez à me dire si certaines choses vous gène ou ne vont pas.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 22. Flash-Back.**

_Affalée sur son siège d'or et d'émeraudes et appuyée sur son coude gauche, Zelena regardait le spectacle défilant à ses pieds. Le miroir-aux-reflets, sa fenêtre sur les autres mondes, lui révélait tout ce que faisait Regina dans la Forêt Enchantée. La sorcière contemplait silencieusement le combat qu'était en train de livrer sa demi-sœur contre un village entier, propulsant des canons de feu de ses deux mains, réduisant ainsi en cendre, les unes après les autres les huttes et les maisons de paille et de boue. Elle devait l'avouer, le manque d'originalité dont faisait preuve Regina en face de ses ennemis, l'ennuyait profondément. _

_Pleine de rancœur et de jalousie, Zelena serrait les dents en voyant Regina torturer de pauvres malheureux, leur arrachant le cœur et le broyant devant leurs yeux désespérés. Elle aurait voulu se rendre sur place et broyer le cœur de sa sœur elle-même, le réduire à néant, en poussière. Elle aurait voulu planter son regard dans celui de Regina et voir doucement la vie quitter son corps. Elle n'en fit rien. A la place, elle arborait un sourire diabolique et frottaient ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour les réchauffer._

_Regina n'était pas puissante, sa magie était peut-être forte mais pas autant que celle de Zelena. La sorcière le savait, elle pourrait la vaincre facilement. Son véritable pouvoir était son charisme. Sa démarche et son allure auraient glacé d'effroi n'importe quel cœur. Elle inspirait la terreur et le respect à tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route._

_Zelena n'avait pas ce charisme et son allure... Elle faisait peur, oui. La sorcière constatait depuis longtemps que Regina avait tout eu. Que leur mère, qui l'avait lâchement abandonnée, lui avait tout donné. Zelena se souvint de tout ce que lui avait dit le Magicien d'Oz avant qu'elle ne le transforme en singe volant : sa mère l'avait abandonnée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'empêtrer d'une enfant sans père et sans avenir. Elle l'avait donc envoyée en Oz pour être certaine que celle-ci ne reviendrait pas un jour lui demander des explications. _

_La seule chose que Zelena avait toujours voulue, le lui avait été refusée dès sa naissance : l'amour. Regina elle, avait eu l'amour de son père, celui de Daniel et même dans un sens, celui de sa mère, Cora. Cette-dernière n'était peut-être pas la plus tendre de mère mais elle plaçait tous ses espoirs en sa fille et aurait donné son âme pour que celle-ci ait la condition qu'elle méritait._

_En regardant Regina mettre le feu au village, Zelena continuait le constat de sa vie : seule, abandonnée, perdue et rejetée. Tout ce qu'elle avait à cet instant, elle ne le devait qu'à elle-même et un peu, aussi, à Rumple car il avait bien voulu lui apprendre la magie. Mais même lui, avait préféré Regina pour lancer sa malédiction. Même cette bête immonde avait rejetée Zelena pour sa sœur._

_Zelena savait que sa vengeance ne tarderait pas. Elle savait qu'elle passerait le reste de sa vie à leur faire payer toute cette souffrance qu'ils lui avaient fait endurer malgré elle. Elle était née innocente certes, mais les complots qu'ils avaient tous menés contre elle sans même le savoir... L'avait changée, elle était devenue... Méchante. Plus elle y pensait plus elle souriait. Un sourire large et mauvais, affichant clairement ses intentions._

_Soudain, ce qui se passait devant elle la fit sortir de ses pensées et de ses plans machiavéliques. Le miroir suivait un groupe de petites créatures poilues qui tentaient de fuir le sort que la reine faisait subir au reste du village. Zelena se pencha pour mieux distinguer de quoi il s'agissait : ils essayaient de cacher un de leurs petits dans le creux d'un arbre imposant. Une fois l'animal caché, deux voix se firent entendre : des chevaliers noirs les avaient suivis. Sous les yeux de Zelena, les créatures furent immédiatement transpercées par les lances empoisonnées de leurs assaillants. Lorsque leur tâche fut accomplie, ils firent demi-tour et rejoignirent les autres qui rassemblaient les quelques rescapés du massacre pour les vendre, sous le regard fier et amusé de Regina. Cette-dernière, avant de remonter dans son sombre carrosse, ajouta à l'intention de ses soldats :_

_- Je ne veux plus de ses horreurs dans mon royaume, vendez-moi ça à qui en voudra et pour le reste... Tuez-les._

_L'attention de Zelena se reporta sur les visages résolus des survivants. Elle eut pitié d'eux. Le village en flamme, continuait à tomber en cendre sous leurs yeux, certains toujours pris dans les décombres hurlaient pour que l'on vienne à leur aide. Le cœur de la sorcière se serra. Ces petits fauves ne se défendaient plus, désespérés, ils regardaient leur monde s'effondrer devant eux. Elle se surprit à les trouver semblables elle et eux, abandonnés, perdus, martyrisés simplement parce qu'ils étaient differents._

_Tout à coup, Zelena se souvint de la petite bête cachée dans le creux de l'arbre à quelques mètres des ruines. La sorcière se leva de son siège et fit deux pas en avant. Elle souleva son jupon et fit claquer trois fois de suite les talons de ses chaussures d'or._

_Il faisait nuit et seul les hautes flammes qui continuaient de consumer les habitations au loin illuminaient vaguement les ténèbres. La fumée était étouffante et la sorcière inspira lentement pour ne pas emplir ses poumons de cendres. Elle fouilla quelques secondes autour de l'immense tronc et parmi les fougères pour retrouver le petit animal. Enfin, dans un petit trou, sous l'écorce elle attrapa l'animal et vint le déposer contre son cœur, tenant fermement le tout petit être qui gigotait entre ses doigts._

_Sans attendre elle souleva une seconde fois son jupon, sous sa longue traine noir et fit claquer trois fois ses talons d'or. Dans un nuage vert elle réapparut dans la grande salle du Palais d'Emeraude. D'un geste rapide de la main elle referma le miroir-aux-reflets et retourna s'asseoir sur son haut siège doré. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut assise et installée qu'elle écarta le petit animal de sa poitrine pour voir le visage de son petit protégé._

_Zelena sursauta devant l'adorable petit museau rose. Elle constata que la petite bête était en fait un attendrissant petit chaton. Elle se remémora instantanément les discutions qu'elle avait entendues en espionnant Regina dans son palais. Elle se rappela alors des propos que la reine avait tenus sur ces créatures : « Des plaies, des créatures vicieuses et sans aucune morale qui font les yeux doux aux humains pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils sont pervers et voleurs. Nous ne pouvons plus les contrôler. Ils y a eu trop de problèmes, trop d'abus, je ne peux plus rien faire et je dois avouer que tout cela me préoccupes trop peu pour devenir important. Je ne veux plus de ça dans mon palais en encore moins sur mes terres... Chassés les, attrapés les et tués les ! », Avait-elle ordonnée à ses gardes._

_La sorcière reporta à nouveau toute son attention sur le petit animal qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Elle l'observa longuement et afficha un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit passer devant ses yeux le plan parfait qu'elle espérait tant. Tout était clair à présent. Elle allait pouvoir se venger et cet animal lui servirait d'appât idéal. Elle agrippa le petit être et le souleva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tandis que Zelena contemplait l'œil noir et l'œil vert, la petite bête semblait la fixer, un peu décontenancé par la pigmentation étonnante de la sorcière. Zelena s'adressa alors ainsi :_

_- Alors comme ça, on ne veut pas de toi non plus, hm ? Pourtant tu n'as pas l'air si démoniaque que ça... Il paraît que tu peux faire des choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas faire... Je crois que nous avons le même problème. Pour quoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air si... Méchante ? Lorsque l'on change notre apparence les personnes qui nous entourent ne voient plus nos défauts. Peu importe ce que tu ressens, tu te dois d'arborer ton plus beau sourire, mon enfant. Souviens-toi toujours de cette règle. Peu importe qui tu es, tu peux être qui tu veux. Il suffit de ne laisser apparaître que, et uniquement que, ce que tu désir que l'on voit de toi. Tu as une drôle de tête... Pleine de poils. Laisse-moi te proposer une chose : si tu m'aides à me venger de ceux qui m'ont rendue verte de jalousie, je t'offrirai ta propre vengeance sur un plateau. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrais même t'offrir une forme humaine... Bon, tu auras toujours quelques petits... Séquelles, mais... Tu seras belle et tous te craindront. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est une offre plutôt généreuse non ? Tu pourras regarder mourir sous tes yeux la femme qui a massacré ta famille et brûlé ton village. Alors, c'est « oui » ? Si j'étais à ta place, je dirais « oui ». Je pourrais aussi te tuer, là, maintenant. Oh ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça... Avec ces yeux... Tu n'as pas eu de chance, hm ?_

_Le petit chat continuait à la fixer, l'air perplexe. Il tentait d'atteindre le nez de la sorcière, dans de lents et maladroits mouvements de ces petites pattes avant qu'il remuait dans l'air._

_- Tu pourrais me servir... Ils disent que les tiens peuvent ressentir les sentiments des humains qui les entourent... Que vous pouvez user de vos charmes pour faire plier n'importe quel cœur un peu trop faible. Ils disent que vous jouez très bien la comédie et qu'il est difficile de vous résistez. Si ma chère sœur à peur de tout cela alors... Tu m'ais trop précieuse pour que je te tue._

_La sorcière rapporta le petit animal contre son cœur, caressant doucement les doux poils roux de deux doigts. Elle se releva et vint se placer au centre du miroir-aux-reflets, au milieu même de la grande salle. D'un geste de la main elle rouvrit la fenêtre sur l'autre monde, celui qui la rendait si jalouse de sa demi-sœur. Regina apparut derrière le verre. Elle souriait. Elle était fière d'elle, de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était fière d'avoir débarasser son royaume de ces plaies, de ces créatures. Elle savourait sa victoire. Zelena la regarda longuement sans cesser de câliner la petite créature. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et commença à rire fort et lorsqu'elle eut fini de se réjouir, elle baissa son regard sur le sol et contempla à nouveau. Sans quitter Regina des yeux, Zelena dit :_

_- Profites tant que tu le peux chère petite sœur. Profites et savoures tes combats, tes victoires, tes défaites et tes passions parce que bientôt, je serais à tes côtés et j'assouvirai ma vengeance... Je ferais de toi la femme la plus hais, la plus laide aux yeux de tous, une vieille femme ridée et usée, mourante et hideuse qui fera peur aux enfants. Exactement comme ils me voient, moi, en ce moment. Tu connaîtras la peur et l'angoisse, tu verras dans leurs yeux le dégout qu'ils te porteront. Que tous tes sujets te porteront. Tu les verras te détester d'une toute nouvelle manière et enfin... La pitié. Le seul sentiment qu'ils auront à ton égard : la pitié. La seule chose que tu mérites, chère sœur. La seule chose que notre mère aurait dû te donner : de la pitié. Voilà ce que tu seras, une épave sanguinolente au fond d'un cachot. Voilà ton destin. Et, lorsque j'en aurais terminé avec toi, que tu auras assez souffert durant ta longue et misérable vie de reine déchue, tu me supplieras de t'arracher le cœur et de le broyer !_

_Elle se remit à rire si fort que ses côtes lui faisaient mal et que ses poumons la brûlaient. Elle riait de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Le simple fait d'imaginer Regina implorer sa pitié, ramper à ses pieds et lui demander la mort, la faisait rire aux éclats et la comblait de joie._

**Je vous avait promis des réponses ! Cela ne fait que commencer !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	23. Chapitre 23 Gravé en Moi

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre vingt-trois. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Juste, je voulais vous remercier parce qu'aujourd'hui cette fanfiction à dépassé la barre des 7000 vues ! Certains diront que ce n'est pas énorme, d'autre que c'est génial. Moi je vous dis que vous êtes formidables ! Merci à tous encore une fois, pour votre soutien et vos encouragements et merci à tous ceux qui lisent dans l'ombre également !**

**Aller je vous laisse lire tranquille, je vous retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture et comme toujours, rien n'est à moi.**

* * *

**Chapitre 23. Gravé en Moi.**

Regina prit une profonde inspiration. Tout était parfait à cet instant et elle voulait en profiter pleinement. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et enveloppaient la pièce d'une lumière chaude. Elle regardait autour d'elle en prenant soin de s'attarder sur les détails et sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle vit le soutien-gorge qu'elle portait la veille, négligemment posé sur sa lampe de chevet.

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était allongée sur le ventre la tête enfouie dans les oreillers. Elle se sentait bien. Doucement, elle sentit un poids bouger le long de son dos, contre ses fesses nues et une jambe musclé et poilue collée à la sienne. Le corps allongé contre elle la recouvrait entièrement mais le poids sur elle ne la dérangeait pas, elle se sentait enlacée et en sécurité. C'est alors qu'un bras musclé frôla ses épaules et une main vint s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Elle sentit inspirer profondément dans sa nuque, l'autre emplissait ses poumons de son parfum avant de replonger dans un sommeil profond.

Regina s'amusa alors à contempler la main qui était là, sur l'oreiller. Elle fit alors doucement remonter sa propre main et vint entremêler ses doigts à ceux qui étaient devant elle. A ce contact, elle sentit le corps sur elle s'éveiller lourdement. Dans un effort titanesque, elle se retourna, roulant dans les draps et entre les bras de celui qui, à présent, lui faisait face. Elle se colla contre lui, déjà en manque de leur proximité et de sentir son corps contre le sien. Délicatement, elle logea sa tête dans son coup. Sous les couvertures, dans ses bras, Regina avait l'impression qu'elle venait de disparaitre aux yeux du monde et un sentiment de sérénité l'envahit.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait briser cet instant. Finalement, la brune releva la tête et commença à embrasser les lèvres qui se trouvaient face à elle. Elle se mit sur ses coudes, le surplombant un peu pour le regarder somnoler.

- Mon amour... Réveil toi..., Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Hm... Hm... Qu... ?

- On a des vilains singes volants à attraper tu te souviens ?

- Hm ? Oh, non... Viens... Rester là... Journée au lit...

- Haha, je ne crois pas non. Je suis désolée. Je vais nous commander un déjeuner et ensuite, toi et moi, on prendra une douche...

- Hm ?

- Oui, une bonne douche pour nous réveiller. Puis, on partira rejoindre les autres pour les aider et enfin, on fera nos tours de patrouille pour choper la vilaine bête qui a voulu m'envoyer en prison.

- Quel... Quel programme... Avant... Viens.

Regina ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'allongea une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son amant. Ils étaient tellement proches, leurs jambes entrelacées, l'un contre l'autre, ils aspiraient le même air et pouvaient sentir et entendre leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

- Est-ce que... Soutien-gorge... Lampe ?

- Haha, oui. Je ne te demande pas comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là...

- Ma faute maintenant... ? Te rappeler... Toi qui l'as enlevé...

- Haha, peut-être mais dans un tribunal personne ne te croirais parce que je suis la reine et que tu es...

- Voleur... ?

- Oui. Et le plus doué des voleurs... Tu as volé la seule chose que j'avais.

- Hm ?

- Mon cœur.

- Je ne vole pas ce que l'on me donne mais je chéris de tout mon cœur ce que l'on m'offre. Encore plus si c'est une chose rare et de valeur.

Il avait éclaircit sa voix pour dire cette dernière réponse et Regina avait senti son âme s'évanouir une fraction de secondes en entendant ces mots. Personne ne lui avait jamais autant trouvé de valeur, personne ne l'avait jamais vu comme quelqu'un qui pouvait avoir besoin d'amour et de tendresse. Cette solitude qui la rongeait depuis tant d'années était maintenant terminée et ce, grâce à son tendre brigand...

Transportée par ces paroles, elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, c'est une véritable déclaration qu'elle lui fit sans même laisser un mot s'échapper de ses lèvres. Robin comprit instantanément le message et saisit la tension et la pureté du moment. Comme pour la remercier il l'embrassa fougueusement, fondant littéralement sur elle. Le baiser était sauvage mais doux à la fois. Il voulait lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui et alors qu'il accentuait ses caresses, frôlant chaque parcelle du corps de la brune de ses mains, Regina gémissait sous ses baisers. Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus brûlante, parsemée de mots doux qu'ils se murmuraient l'un à l'autre. La brune s'agrippa à la nuque de son amant et d'un bras il le souleva pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses cuisses musclées. Ainsi assis au milieu du lit, dévoilant le dos déjà nu et les fesses de la jeune femme. Il redoublait d'attentions et de caresses, le souffle de Regina devenait de plus en plus rapide, comme si il lui brûlait les poumons à chaque respiration. C'est alors que le téléphone portable de la mairesse se mit à vibrer sur la table de chevet. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. De toute évidence, la personne à l'autre bout du fil était insistante. Au bout de la cinquième fois, Regina grogna de frustration et relâcha son étreinte et d'une main tâtonna pour attraper l'appareil tout en décrochant. Elle laissa échapper un juron quand elle vit le nom d'Emma affiché sur l'écran.

- Regina ? Regina ! Dit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Emma ? J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse parce que je te jure que...

- Regina ! C'est moi !

- Crochet ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi tu m'appel et sur le téléphone d'Emma en plus ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est Emma ! Viens vite, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Est-ce qu'Henry est là ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Crochet ! Réponds-moi !

- Ramène ton putain de cul ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Regina devint écarlate, personne n'avait le droit de lui parler de la sorte. Robin ne l'avait pas lâché, il la regardait, et attendait qu'elle décide la suite des évènements. Il avait entendu des cris dans le combiné et face au regard noir de fureur qu'arborait Regina il commençait à comprendre qu'il allait devoir tirer un trait sur le corps de la mairesse, en tout cas pour ce matin. Cette dernière ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer, elle sauta en dehors du lit, ramassa et remit ses affaires en hâte avant de revenir sur ses pas et de l'embrasser rapidement. Le temps qu'elle enfile son pull, elle était déjà dehors. Le voleur n'avait pas bougé, nu et frustré au milieu des draps.

Dans la voiture Regina se dit qu'elle ne savait pas où étaient Crochet et Emma lorsqu'il l'avait appelée. C'est donc en priant pour ne pas se tromper qu'elle roula jusqu'au Granny's. Elle roulait bien au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée mais elle avait trop peur que quelque chose soit arrivé à Henry pour ralentir. Une fois garer devant le dinner, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et faisant abstraction de tout le monde autour d'elle fonça dans les couloirs à l'arrière du restaurant. Elle chercha une ou deux minutes en passant la tête par les portes des chambres. Elle passa en coup de vent devant la chambre numéro onze et une voix qui appelait son nom l'obligea à faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Killian était assis par terre, Emma dans ses bras. La blonde délirait et s'agitait, convulsait presque. Elle s'accrochait au pirate comme à sa vie et lui continuait d'hurler sur Regina pour qu'elle fasse quelque chose. La mairesse se baissa et entre les cris et les pleurs ne put distinguer que deux mots « crise » et « dos ». Justement, Emma lui tournait le dos, accrochée à Killian. Regina ne réfléchit pas et déchira le t-shirt blanc de la blonde dans toute la longueur. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée par le spectacle devant elle. Le tatouage immense recouvrait toute la peau de la blonde mais pas seulement, des traces de griffures non, plutôt de coups de fouet apparaissaient sur les omoplates d'Emma. Elle revint à elle lorsque Crochet lui hurla de faire quelque chose pour soulager la peine de la femme qu'il aimait tant. La brune plaça ses deux mains à quelques millimètres de la nuque d'Emma, elle ferma les yeux et très doucement, tremblante comme si elle-même en avait mal, elle descendit jusqu'au bas du dos de la blonde. Les cris cessèrent et toutes les deux s'écroulèrent littéralement. Regina était haletante et peinait à s'asseoir correctement. Emma était toujours dans les bras de Killian mais elle avait desserrée son étreinte et lui, lui caressait gentiment les cheveux pour la calmer.

- C'était quoi ça ? Beugla Regina furax. Qui t'as fait ça Emma ?

- Qui... ? Demanda Emma en se tournant vers la mairesse.

- Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas qui t'as lancé un sort de gravure mortelle...

- Euh... Un quoi ?

- Les Charmant... vous serez ma perte. Regina semblait vraiment désespérée.

- Au lieu de l'enfoncer, dit-nous de quoi il s'agit ! Cria Killian encore sous le choc.

- Toi, le pirate, je te conseille de te calmer... Déjà tout à l'heure au téléphone et maintenant tu...

- Regina ? Emma la suppliait du regard.

- Quand est-ce que tout ça a commencé ? Demanda Regina, elle continuait à fixer Killian d'un air menaçant.

- Quand je suis revenue à Storybrooke. J'avais déjà eu des crises mais celle-ci... J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Hm... Merci.

- Eh bien, il semble que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que tu reviennes en ville... Et, je ne parle pas de moi là. Ce sort est... Sadique. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Je n'aime pas torturer mes victimes de la sorte, c'est bien trop horrible.

- En quoi est-ce différent des autres sorts ? Demanda Killian.

- Tu t'inflige toi-même tes blessures, Emma. Ce sont tes propres démons qui se déchainent lorsque tu ne peux plus les contrôler. Ils viennent alors se graver dans ta chair. Tant que tu ne leurs fera pas face les crises s'enchaineront et empireront. En général, il est impossible de les contenir tant la douleur s'accentue, on... On n'y survit pas. Nos peurs et nos doutes sont biens trop encrés dans nos esprits et... Ils finissent par nous consumer tout entier jusqu'à ce que... Je suis désolée, Emma.

Emma ne répondit rien alors que le visage de Crochet tentait de contenir sa haine, sa rage et ses peurs. Il ne voulait pas exploser dans un moment pareil, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'Emma aurait tant besoin de son soutien et de son calme pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Elle était à présent assise à côté de lui, sur le sol et fixait les pieds de la petite table, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Regina fixa Killian, elle ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire pour aider ou même rassurer.

- Tu ne peux rien faire ? Demanda le pirate à la brune.

- Non. La seule qui peut faire quelque chose, c'est toi Emma.

- Comment ? Demanda la blonde en venant fixer ses yeux pleins de larmes dans ceux chocolat de Regina.

- Tu dois détailler chacun de tes... Tatouages ? Et trouver à quoi ils correspondent, pourquoi ces symboles et à quoi renvoient-ils...

- Mais... Et pour les griffures, les marques et les coups ? Ajouta Crochet.

- Elle se les inflige à elle-même. Chacun à différentes manières de se punir de ses actions passées, mais... J'avoue que je n'en ai jamais vu de comparables.

- La couronne, les ailes de cygne, le lion d'or, le sang et la plume de feu. La royauté et l'espoir. La plume est à Cat. Le lion ?

- L'amour. Dit Regina.

- En quoi le lion d'or renvoie à l'amour ? Demanda Killian. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un regard assassin. Emma poursuivit :

- Le lion, l'amour. Le sang...

- Je crois que nous n'allons pas tous sortir indemne de toute cette fichue aventure. Déduit le pirate.

- Les griffures et les coups de fouets ? Continua Regina.

- August. Lâcha Emma.

**Alors ? A votre avis, que va faire Emma ? Vais-je la laisser mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Suspens... A bientôt !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	24. Chapitre 24 Brise les Chaines

**Chapitre 24. Briser les Chaines.**

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ! J'ai tout accepté sans jamais rien demander, j'ai... J'ai même torturé et tué pour vous ! Comment avez-vous pu...

- « Sans jamais rien demander » ? Voyons ma chérie, sois sérieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que tout cela a été un plaisir pour moi ? Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais besoin d'appliquer mes plans et prendre ma revanche, tu étais sur mon chemin, voilà tout.

- Attendez, vous... Vous aviez prévu tout cela depuis le début ?

- Bien évidement... Penses-tu que sinon je me serais empêtrer d'un enfant ? Je suis peut-être un monstre mais je ne suis pas une idiote.

- Je pensais que... Je croyais...

- Oui, oui pauvre Cat ! La vilaine sorcière s'est servie de toi, hm ? Tu t'en remettras, ne t'en fais pas.

- Vous êtes diabolique !

- Ah non ma grande, pas d'insultes sinon je vais me fâcher, et pour de bon... Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsque je me fâche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ! A vrai dire je n'en sais rien ! Parce que vous avez mon cœur, vous pensez pouvoir me contrôler ?

- Haha ! Eh bien... Oui.

- Navrée de vous décevoir Mam... Zelena, mais... Jamais plus vous ne m'obligerez à faire ce que je ne veux pas. C'est terminé ! Trouvez-vous un autre souffre-douleur parce que moi, j'arrête !

- Oh non. Tu ne vas nulle part. Je t'ai gardée en vie pendant plus de seize longues années, je t'ai élevée comme ma propre fille et tu crois que parce que tu en assez tu vas pouvoir m'abandonner ? Eh bien non, je ne crois pas.

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, chère Mère. Bien au contraire, pour la première fois de ma vie, je prends ma propre décision et je vous le dis : démerdez-vous seule à partir de maintenant parce que moi, je me tire !

- Ecoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterai pas une seconde fois : tu fais ce que je t'ordonne de faire. Tu dis ce que je t'ordonne de dire. Tu penses ce que je t'ordonne de penser. Lorsque je veux que tu tues, tu tues et tu te tais ! Lorsque je t'ordonne de jouer un rôle, tu le joues parce que n'est bonne qu'à ça ! Maintenant, montes dans ta chambre !

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Non. Je refuse.

- Oh, je vois. Petite folle, tu crois pouvoir me tenir tête. C'est bien, j'ai toujours pensé que ce moment arriverai. Malheureusement pour toi, il arrive plus tôt que prévu...

- Quel moment ?

- A ton avis ? Le moment où je me débarrasse de tout ce qui ne me sert plus à rien. Tu as de la chance ma grande, tu es en haut de la liste.

- Vous n'oseriez pas... Mes talents vous sont trop utiles.

- Oh mais détrompes toi ! Je suis toute en fait prête à me débarasser de ce poids que j'ai recueilli il y a seize ans ! Et en ce qui concerne tes « talents », j'avoue qu'ils furent utiles et pratiques dans certaines situations mais... Je trouverais bien autre chose, quelqu'un de plus malin et de moins rebelle, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

- Vous me remplaceriez aussi simplement ? Comme si je ne représentais rien pour vous ? Maman !

- N'essaies pas de m'amadouer. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes. Tu me crois aveugle ? Finalement, elle avait raison sur une chose...

- Qui ? Quoi ?

- Regina. Lorsqu'elle a brûlé ton village et détruit ta famille, elle a été plus intelligente que moi... J'aurais dû te tuer au moment où je t'ai vue ! D'ailleurs, mon plan aurait parfaitement réussi si tu n'étais pas arrivée pour tout mettre en l'air !

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ! Le seul et unique ennemi contre lequel vous luttez depuis tant d'années, c'est vous-même Zelena... Vous auriez pu me laisser mourir, mais vous avez préféré me sauver. La seule personne à blâmer pour votre échec, c'est vous.

- Petite garce. Je t'ai sauvée parce que j'ai eu pitié. Un seul moment de faiblesse ne peut pas mettre tous les plans d'une vie en miettes, pas en une seule soirée et sous mes yeux. Ca non, je ne le permettrai pas !

- Vous avez déjà perdu...

- Haha ! Bien au contraire, tout cela ne fait que commencer. Je vais me faire un plaisir de donner à ma charmante sœur quelques leçons de magie...

- Peu importe. Je leur dirais. Je leur dirais tout ce que je sais et ils vous arrêteront. Je leur raconterais tout dans les moindres détails.

- Non mais regarde-toi, ma fille. Je t'ai rendue si belle... Tu es si belle. Tout ce potentiel, gâché... Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as eu un élan de fierté mal placé ? Ils ne te croiront jamais après ta scène au restaurant.

- Puisque je vous dis qu'ils m'ont piégée ! J'ai cru qu'ils savaient déjà qui j'étais, je ni suis allée que pour les confronter et leur montrer que je suis bien...

- Quoi ? Stupide ? Ah oui, ça tout le monde a pu le remarquer. Nous avions l'avantage mais... Il a fallu que tu gâche tout. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas plus surprise que cela ?

- Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous. Pour que, pour une fois dans votre vie, vous me montriez un peu de reconnaissance. C'est la seule chose que je voulais : de l'attention ! Je pensais qu'en vous donnant mon cœur, en vous aidant à jeter ce sort je... Vous seriez peut être fière de...

- D'avoir une fille comme toi ? Haha ! La belle affaire ! Dois-je compter tous les problèmes que tu m'as apportés ? Dois-je également compter tous les...

- Les bons moments ? Oui, j'avoue que c'est à ça que je pensais. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient non seulement pas bons mais que, en plus, ce n'étaient pas des moments. Rien d'autres que des souvenirs douloureux, c'est tout ce que vous m'aurez offert : des coups et des reproches.

- Estimes toi heureuse d'avoir reçu quelque chose de ta mère, ce ne fut pas mon cas et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Oh oui, vous avez raison ! Je devrais remercier le Ciel de m'avoir donné une mère telle que vous. Je devrais être heureuse de ne pas être morte ce soir-là ! Etre heureuse que vous m'ayez sauvé la vie. Eh bien, voyez-vous, je ne le suis pas ! En fait, je regrette sincèrement que mes vrais parents aient eu l'intelligence de me cacher, j'aurai préféré mourir avec eux de la main de Regina plutôt que de devoir passer le reste de ma vie avec vous !

- Oh mais ce n'est pas Regina qui ait tué tes parents...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, vois-tu, ils ont peut-être eut l'intelligence de te cacher mais, je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses, à moi. Peu importe ce que c'était, je le voulais. J'ai donc envoyé deux gardes me débarasser d'eux le temps que je découvre ce qui avait été déposé dans ce tronc d'arbre, à l'abri des regards. Je ne suis pas totalement déçue. Les gens craignent qui tu es, ils ont peur de toi, de la créature qui sommeille en toi et c'est grâce à moi. Tu t'es fait un nom. Tu es devenue le Chat Botté, mon ange ! Ils te connaissent tous ! Sans parler de ton petit effet au Pays des Merveilles... Je n'aurais jamais fait mieux, je l'admets.

- Vous... Vous... Avez fait ça. Vous saviez ce que je deviendrais et vous les avez tués pour ça ?

- Hm... Oui. Maintenant, ais-je l'air si méchante ? Tu vois, c'est ça ton réel problème Cat : tu es trop gentille. Si je n'avais pas été là pour faire du Chat Botté un monstre froid et avide de sang, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu serais devenue. Le fait est que tu es une excellente actrice, je ne peux pas le nier, tu te serais débrouiller pour survivre c'est certain. C'est aussi ce qui fait de toi une aussi grande menace pour moi... Comment puis-je te faire confiance à présent, maintenant que tu m'as trahie, hm ?

- Espèce de folle ! Vous avez tué mes parents et vous osez me traiter de menteuse et de traitresse ?

- Hm... On dirait bien, oui.

- Alors écoutez bien : Je choisi Regina.

- Quoi ?

- Je choisi Regina. Je choisi la Méchante Reine à la Méchante Sorcière.

- Ha ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, ma chère !

- Mais je le fais quand même. A part moi, Zelena, vous n'avez plus rien ni personne. Il vous reste le cœur d'August mais je doute que vous lui trouviez une réelle utilité. Donc, je choisi Regina.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je suis ta mère !

- Non. Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une sorcière aigrie et jalouse. Une pâle copie de celles que vous détestez tant : Cora et Regina. Elles ont eu raison de se débarasser de vous lorsqu'elles le pouvaient. Et aujourd'hui, je fais la même chose qu'elles. J'ai trop de talents et je n'ai pas les moyens de les gâcher avec vous. Vous ne me méritez pas, c'est certain.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, je te l'interdis, et je t'interdis de prononcer leurs noms devant moi ! Si tu quittes cette maison, je te promets que je prendrais ton cœur entre mes mains et que je te tuerais.

- Nous savons toutes les deux que contrairement à vous, moi je n'ai rien à perdre. Je n'attends que ça. Tuez-moi et vous me rendrez service. Laissez-moi partir et vos plans de revanche tombent à l'eau. C'est trop tard pour les menaces de mort.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu !

- C'est terminé. Ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai jamais été cette personne, je ne sais même pas qui je suis en réalité. C'est vous, qui m'avez rendue comme ça. La seule personne qui doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait dans cette ville, c'est vous.

- Cat... S'il te plait... Restes, nous pouvons encore sauver tout cela... Si tu restes je... J'essaierai de te pardonner.

- Oh oui, suppliez moi que je puisse rire quelques instants.

- Très bien. Vas ! Suis ma chère demi-sœur et tu verras où cela te mènera ! Dès qu'elle en aura l'occasion elle te tuera, tu verras...

- Comment voulez-vous qu'elle me tue, puisque vous avez mon cœur.

- J'aurai du te laisser mourir de froid dans cette forêt...

- J'ai l'impression que c'est un problème de famille, non ?

- Quoi ?

- Ne jamais apprendre de ses erreurs. Pourtant vous ne pourrez pas nier le fait que vous avez eu de bons exemples à suivre de ce côté-là... Ce n'est pas comme si toutes les femmes de votre famille étaient de lâches et des meurtrières assoiffées de sang et de pouvoir...

- Assez ! Pars ! Vas-t'en ! Puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais, avant de t'en aller, regardes-moi remettre ton cœur dans ta poitrine. Regardes-moi le remettre à sa place... Voilà. Maintenant que c'est fait, apprécie le et profites parce que la prochaine fois que je te croise, je me ferais un plaisir de te l'arracher et l'écraser devant tes yeux.

- Bien. Moi, je vous fais la promesse que je vous cracherai à la gueule pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir durant ces seize dernières années ainsi que toutes les autres vies que j'ai pu passer à vos côtés !

- J'ai hâte de te revoir Cat. Vraiment hâte.

- Oui, moi aussi. Maman. Moi aussi.

**Alors ? Laquelle est la pire d'après vous ? Cat ou Zelena ? Moi je dirais qu'il n'y en pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Un petit commentaire pour me faire partager vos impressions ? Moi, je vous dis à samedi pour la suite !**

**PS: Est-ce que certain d'entre vous sont inscrit sur StorybrookeLive ? Je vous rappel que vous pouvez me suivre sur Pinterest et maintenant aussi sur StorybrookeLive. **

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	25. Chapitre 25 Révélations

**Okay, je l'avoue, j'ai failli oublié de publier aujourd'hui. Ne m'en veuillez pas, une semaine que j'ai commencé le boulot et j'ai dépassé le stade de la fatigue. Enfin, voici le chapitre vingt-cinq, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Plus que cinq chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensez de cette histoire, de ces vingt-cinq premiers chapitres.**

**Je vous rappelle que les passages en _italique_ sont des flashs-back ou/et conversations antérieures.**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire . Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 25. Révélations.**

Henry attendait patiemment, assit sur un banc, les mains dans les poches il balançait ses pieds en contemplant le lac qui se trouvait devant lui. Le parc de Storybrooke était calme, l'air glacé du mois de janvier avait dissuadé les visiteurs. Il attendait donc, seul. Le jeune homme était nerveux et n'arrêtait pas de frotter ses mains contre ses cuisses pour éviter qu'elles deviennent moites, conséquence de son évidente anxiété. Personne ne savait qu'il était là. Depuis quelques jours la tension était montée d'un cran en ville et Henry avait promis à sa mère qu'il ne sortirait pas du Granny's.

A la grande réunion de la ville chez Regina, Henry avait finalement trouvé le courage dont il désespérait tant : une fois qu'il eut pris la fuite après avoir instauré un silence gênant à mère et aux amies de celle-ci, Cat n'avait pas tardée à le rejoindre. Aussi gênée que lui par la situation, la jeune fille avait surement été refroidie par la réaction d'Emma. C'est du moins, ce qu'Henry avait cru. Au final, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés sous le porche de la grande maison, à examiner silencieusement le grand jardin enneigé. Cat finit par rompre le silence :

_- Merci... C'est... C'est gentil, ce que tu as dit, tout à l'heure._

_- Oh euh... Je... Oui. De rien. Je... Je ne voulais pas vraiment le dire comme ça mais... Enfin, voilà._

Une nouvelle fois, un long silence s'installa entre eux. Henry repensa alors à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Killian. Il se devait de faire quelque chose, même si cela lui demandait un effort conséquent. Il ferma fort les poings et respira profondément. Il se tourna, planta son regard dans celui de Cat, et dit :

_- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir, un de ces jours... Avec moi ?_

La phrase fut presque dite en un seul morceau, pour cette simple raison le jeune homme dut contenir un sourire, il allait surement se prendre une veste mais au moins, il avait osé. La réponse fut longue à arriver, il lui sembla que de nombreuses minutes avaient défilées quand Cat étouffa un petit rire, qu'Henry trouva d'ailleurs très mignon, et lui sourit :

_- Oui, pourquoi pas... Avec plaisir. Quand ?_

_- Euh... Demain après-midi ? Au quai ?_

_- Oui, c'est d'accord. Je dois y aller. A demain alors !_

Il était dix heures quinze lorsque Cat arriva au parc. Il ne la vit pas arriver et lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, il sursauta. Tous les deux rirent et se lancèrent immédiatement dans une longue discussion. Henry n'était plus angoissé et se remémora les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble ces derniers jours. D'abord ils étaient allés se promener sur le quai, puis aux arcades et enfin ils étaient entrés en douce dans la grande bibliothèque de la ville. Ils avaient discuté longuement de tout et de rien, assit par terre au milieu des piles de livres. Ils apprenaient à se connaitre et passaient de bons moments.

Cat n'en disait pas trop. Elle restait très réservée sur certains sujets tels que sa famille ou l'endroit d'où elle venait. Henry n'insistait pas. Il comprenait que la jeune fille ne veuille pas s'exposer d'avantage par peur qu'il la juge.

Malgré les trois ans qui les séparaient une belle amitié naissait entre les deux jeunes gens. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vraiment abordé le sujet mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que cela ne posait pas de problème. Cependant, il arrivait qu'Henry parle de chose de tous les jours, qu'il fasse référence à des jeux vidéo ou à certains films ou certaines chansons qu'il avait pu voit ou entendre et fut surpris de constater que Cat n'avait, de toute évidence, jamais entendu parler de tout ce qui lui semblait si familier. Il avait donc prit la petite habitude de lui expliquer en quelques mots de quoi il s'agissait et était à chaque fois agréablement étonné de voir à quel point la jeune fille découvrait ces choses simples et s'y intéressait.

Henry parlait de son école à New York et de son envie d'y retourner. Il expliqua à Cat le comportement étrange qu'avait sa mère depuis quelques temps et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui cachait des choses. La jeune fille l'écoutait en silence. Elle le regardait d'un air doux, son visage était détendu et elle semblait sincèrement prendre part aux préoccupations du jeune homme.

Tout cela lui semblait familier et elle se souvint de la façon dont Henry s'adressait à elle lorsqu'elle était chez Mary et David. Le fait qu'il ne l'a voyait que comme un simple animal lui permettait à de parler à quelqu'un de ses doutes et de ce qu'il se passait. Au final, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait le mieux : écouter. Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui expliquer la situation, il osa timidement lui demander son avis. Cat le fixa, surprise qu'il veuille connaitre sa pensée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la lui demande... Elle réfléchit et répondit :

- Je crois que... Je pense que ta mère fait tout ça pour toi. Je crois qu'elle a peur parce qu'elle ne contrôle pas la situation et... Elle est le shérif alors... Elle doit avoir beaucoup de travail. Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

- De quoi devrait-elle me protéger ? Il ne se passe rien dans cette maudite ville... J'aimerai retourner à New York et reprendre notre vie... Tu as... Tu as jamais eu envie de partir d'ici toi ?

- Euh... Je n'en sais rien. Je ne viens pas d'ici, au départ je... Enfin, c'est compliqué. Je... Je viens d'un monde totalement différent en quelque sorte et je... J'ai été adoptée. Avoua-t-elle.

- Oh, je vois. Tes parents adoptifs vivent ici ? A Storybrooke ?

- Pour le moment oui mais... On ne va pas tarder à déménager. Je... Je vis seule avec ma mère et... Enfin, on s'est disputés.

- Moi aussi ça m'arrive de me disputer avec ma mère. Parfois, pendant plusieurs jours on reste chacun de notre côté. On est tous les deux très têtus. Mais, après on en parle, on met les choses à plat et puis ça passe. Tu devrais peut-être essayer avec ta mère.

- Oui... Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très réceptive...

- C'est ta mère. Si elle t'aime elle te pardonnera. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Il semblait très convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

- Ta mère... Elle te pardonne tout, parce qu'elle t'aime ?

- Eh bien, si vraiment je fais quelque chose de mal, je suis puni mais en tout cas elle n'arrête pas de m'aimer pour ça.

Cat regarda discrètement l'heure qui apparaissait sur la montre d'Henry, à son poignet. Il était presque midi. La jeune fille n'était pas rentrée chez elle depuis la dispute qui avait éclatée deux jours auparavant entre elle et Zelena. Autrement dit, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle dormait dehors et devait muter toutes les quatre heures pour tenter d'attraper quelque chose à manger. Le menu était souvent léger voir inexistant.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à sa faim et se concentra sur Henry. Pour la première fois elle avait un ami, quelqu'un à qui se confier. Henry ne cherchait pas à tout savoir, il lui parlait de sa vie et elle participait de temps à autre ou donnait son impression. Pas de pression ni de menaces, c'était plus que tout ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Elle repensa à ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit il y a quelques instants : si sa mère l'aimait elle devait lui pardonner. Le fait est que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, et encore moins sa mère. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait réellement ce qu'était l'amour alors comment faire ?

Cat était fatiguée et affamée, sans parler de tous les regrets et la haine qui la hantait nuit et jour. Le visage de Zelena lui revenait constamment en tête et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux cris et aux suppliques de toutes les personnes qu'elles avaient torturées ou tuées parce que sa mère le lui avait demandé. Après un long moment de calme, elle sortit de ses pensées et reprit :

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Dit-il heureux que la jeune fille se livre un peu plus.

- Tu crois aux contes de fées ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Euh... Tu veux dire, les princesses, les dragons et tout et tout ?

- Oui... Non... C'est idiot, par exemple... Penses-tu qu'une personne qui a fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle peut... Changer ? Que le méchant devienne un héros, c'est possible ?

- Je crois oui. On a tous droit à une seconde chance ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Merci Henry. Il y a quelque chose que je dois aller faire. Je dois y aller maintenant avant de changer d'avis mais je voudrais te remercier... Tu... C'est grâce à toi... Enfin...

Henry la regardait un peu perdu. Elle s'était levée précipitamment et semblait tout à coup pressée et très nerveuse. Il la fixait et soudain, il vit son visage se détendre et sans qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle avait délicatement déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, elle était déjà loin.

Il ne bougeait pas, toujours assit sur le banc, il fixait le lac devant lui. Il repensa aux quelques secondes qui venaient de se dérouler et la question de Cat lui revint à l'esprit : « Tu crois aux contes de fées ? ». Tout lui revenait et il comprenait à présent le sens de cette question. Sous le choc, il se leva d'un bond et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec dans la tête, un seul objectif : rejoindre sa mère, Regina.

**Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? A mercredi pour la suite.**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


	26. Chapitre 26 Naissance et Renaissance

**Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard. Vraiment désolée. Mon excuse ? Euh... Je me suis endormie. Mon travail me fais lever à quatre heures du matin alors des fois, l'après-midi... Je pique du nez. Enfin bref, je vais pas vous raconter toute ma vie non plus.**

**Par ailleurs, je vous préviens que je ne pourrais pas publier de chapitre samedi. J'en suis désolée mais je serais absente toute la journée, je ne pourrai donc pas publier le chapitre vingt-sept. Vous l'aurez mercredi prochain. *pas taper***

**La bonne nouvelle c'est que pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un one shot ! Dimanche à treize heure ! Sur Once Upon A Time, bien sur. J'éspère que vous serez au rendez-vous !**

**Aller, je vous laisse lire ! Et, comme d'habitude, je précise que rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

**Chapitre 26. Naissance et Renaissance.**

Emma, Crochet et Zelena étaient arrivés en hâte à l'hôpital. David les avait appelés, totalement paniqué, il avait laissé un message sur le répondeur d'Emma qui était arrivée avec Killian un peu après lui et Mary Margaret. David avait également contacté Zelena qui lui avait expressément demandé de la tenir au courant si le travail se déclenchait puisque la date du terme arrivait à grands pas. Elle n'avait donc pas perdu une minute et était arrivée en toute discrétion, dans un nuage vert, à l'arrière du bâtiment principal.

Mary, déjà tordue par la douleur des contractions très rapprochées, avait déjà été prise en charge par le Dr. Whale aux urgences. Emma, Killian et Zelena étaient donc sagement assis dans la salle d'attente. Emma ne cachait pas sa nervosité et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi sa main s'était retrouvée dans celle de Killian, qui maintenant, la lui caressait avec de son pouce. Ce geste la rassurait considérablement. Leur rapprochement avait été en grandissant ces dernières semaines, tout comme leurs sentiments. Son cœur s'emballait lorsque le pirate était près d'elle, c'était un fait qu'elle avait appris à accepter. Elle s'était habitué à sa présence, les blagues salaces et l'eyeliner ne semblait plus autant la gêner, bien au contraire...

Zelena faisait les cent pas dans la petite salle. Elle avait l'air très inquiète pour son amie ou plutôt, disons qu'elle jouait très bien son rôle. A vrai dire, la rousse avait prévue d'attendre le soir-même pour s'introduire dans la pouponnière et s'emparer du nourrisson avant de mettre les voiles pour passer à la prochaine étape de sa vengeance. Tuer un nouveau-né, cela n'était pas ce qui l'effrayait. Elle repensa à Cat et à son petit corps dans ses bras lorsqu'elle l'avait recueillie. Elle ne ferait pas cette erreur une seconde fois. Elle ne voulait oublier personne, elle avait prévue chacun des points de son plan machiavélique et s'était assuré que tout le monde aurait sa part de souffrance et de malheur. Le bébé était une des choses qu'elle devait détruire. De plus, l'idée de pouvoir anéantir le « produit du véritable amour », la mettait particulièrement en joie. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer Mary et David durant ces dernières semaines et avait secrètement prier pour que le bébé arrive plus tôt que prévu, incapable de supporter leurs sourires niais et leurs mamours plus longtemps... Zelena ne pouvait cesser de constamment se demander comment tout le monde ici pouvait être si fleur bleue. Le monde, de son point de vue, était beaucoup moins rempli de licornes et d'arcs-en-ciel que ce que Blanche Neige pouvait croire. La princesse de princesses commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Zelena du cacher son sourire diabolique en imaginant le visage de la jeune maman lorsqu'elle découvrira que son bébé a étrangement disparu.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent les cris du nourrisson provenant de la pièce voisine. Emma bondit de son siège. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle d'accouchement, David passa la tête par l'entrebâillement comme s'il avait senti que son ainée avait un besoin immédiat d'être rassurée.

- C'est une fille. Dit-il souriant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle magnifique ! Ajouta-t-il.

David referma la porte et retourna auprès de sa femme. Emma avait elle aussi quelques larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Killian s'approcha doucement d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Il se pencha et lui glissa à l'oreille, entre ses longues boucles blondes :

- Félicitations, votre altesse. Vous venez de perdre toute l'attention de vos parents ! Dit-il en riant.

- Je me demande bien où je vais pouvoir en trouver maintenant..., Répondit-elle dans un petit sourire malicieux qui laissait entendre bien plus que ce qu'elle n'osait dire.

- Eh bien... La cabine du Capitaine vous sera toujours ouverte, Princesse...

Emma lui répondit par un large sourire. Elle serra la main du pirate quelques secondes et rejoignit Zelena qui attendait toujours dans la salle d'attente. Une fois que la blonde lui ait annoncé l'heureux évènement, celle-ci rentra chez elle. La sorcière ne voulait pas s'imposer d'avantage, elle reviendrait plus tard... Emma prit son téléphone et contacta uns à uns les amis proches du couple royal. En fin de journée, Ruby, Belle, Killian, Clochette et Henry avaient déjà pu admirer la petite princesse. Celle-ci se portait très bien, tout comme sa mère. Elles étaient toutes les deux remontées dans une des chambres de l'hôpital et se reposaient tranquillement. Une heure plus tard, une invitée surprise arriva. Regina. Elle toqua doucement à la porte de la chambre ou Emma et David discutaient calmement. Tout le monde était parti, laissant un peu de temps à la petite famille pour accueillir son nouveau membre.

- Entrez. Dit Emma en entendant toquer.

Regina entra d'un pas peu sur, presque, méfiant. La mairesse avait définitivement peur que sa présence ici soit prise comme une menace et qu'on lui demande de sortir immédiatement. Elle s'avança et vit Emma mettre son index sur sa bouche pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit, la brune comprit lorsqu'elle vit Mary endormit et le bébé lui aussi profondément endormi dans les bras de David. Regina fit alors un effort pour ne pas faire claquer ses hauts talons sur le sol. Elle était soulagée que Mary ne soit pas consciente de sa présence et ne tenait vraiment pas à la réveiller. Qui aurait pu prédire sa réaction en voyant arriver la Méchante Reine dans la chambre. La jeune femme aurait très certainement paniqué et lui aurait demandé de sortir.

- Je... Je vous ai apporté ceci, j'espère que ça ira. Henry m'a appelé, il voulait me voir d'urgence et m'a donné rendez-vous dans une heure, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était passé voir le bébé et que c'était une fille, alors j'ai pensé que...

Emma prit le paquet que Regina lui tendait. C'était un grand sac en carton fermé par un joli nœud de satin rose. Elle regarda son père et celui-ci, curieux, fit signe à Emma d'ouvrir le présent. Regina la regardait faire, un peu gênée.

- Oh ! Mais c'est...

- De circonstance. Il me semble du moins..., Dit Regina de plus en plus gênée.

Emma sortit du paquet une minuscule robe de princesse rouge. Des paillettes recouvraient tout le jupon et le col, de petits diamants scintillaient sur le le longs des manchettes. Le diadème était fourni, lui-même sertit d'un beau rubis et de petites perles blanches. Emma prenait soin de ne pas froissé le vêtement et l'étala sur ses genoux. Enfin, elle sortit du sac une jolie paire de chaussures rouges, assorties à la robe, elles aussi parées de perles et de petites pierres aux reflets clinquants.

- Merci. Dit doucement David. Mary va adorer, et elle aussi d'ailleurs..., Ajouta-t-il en regardant amoureusement sa seconde petite princesse qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras.

- Je l'espère. Une princesse digne de ce nom mérite une robe pour chaque occasion. Expliqua la mairesse.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais acheté de robe alors ? Demanda Emma cachant un sourire taquin.

- Parce qu'il n'y a jamais d'occasion avec toi, Emma. L'aurais-tu mise, si je t'en avais offert une ?

- Probablement pas. Répondit la blonde.

- Alors ne gâche pas mon plaisir à gâter ta sœur ! Crachat-elle avant de mettre ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Elle eut immédiatement peur d'avoir réveillé Mary ou le bébé. Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tous firent mine de rien mais... Ses dernières paroles auraient values tous les cadeaux aux yeux de David et Emma.

Tous les deux se sourirent. Ils savaient qu'il avait fallu du courage à Regina pour qu'elle s'autorise un tel geste. Elle était venue seule et désarmée, ce n'était plus une menace mais un membre de la famille. Même si toute l'attention était maladroite, ils étaient très touchés.

- Tu veux la voir ? Demanda David à Regina.

Sans répondre, la brune s'avança silencieusement vers le petit baluchon qu'il portait, allongé dans ses bras. De sa main droite, il écarta doucement la couverture qui couvrait une partie du visage du bébé et jeta un œil. Le regard de la brune fut tout de suite envieillit de petits scintillements, des images d'Henry bébé lui revinrent et elle se mit à sourire devant cette adorable petite bouille.

Emma regardait la scène, très attendrie par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était heureuse de constater que sa nouvelle petite sœur, en un instant, avait fait fondre le cœur de la Méchante Reine. La blonde étouffa un rire en repensant au nombre de fois où elle avait dut lui tenir tête, que ce soit au sujet d'Henry ou pour sauver leurs vies. De toute évidence sa petite sœur aurait les faveurs de la reine bien plus facilement qu'elle. « Pas juste. » Pensa Emma.

Soudain, ce que la mairesse avait dit lui revint. Pourquoi Henry l'avait-il appelée, et pourquoi voulait-il la voir ? Sans ses souvenirs de Storybrooke, le jeune garçon ne pouvait pas se souvenir de sa mère adoptive et donc encore moins de ses sentiments à son égard... Emma fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'on toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Regina toujours penchée sur le nourrisson, chuchotant quelques mots à David. Mary dormait toujours, paisible, dans son lit d'hôpital.

Comme les coups sur la porte avaient été légers et rapides, Emma crut d'abord qu'elle avait rêvée. Elle replia et rangea le petit costume de princesse dans son paquet et se leva pour rejoindre Regina dans la contemplation de la petite fille endormie.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver près de la mairesse que l'on toqua une seconde fois, plus fort et plus sèchement. Tous les trois levèrent les yeux vers la porte et c'est Emma qui s'y dirigea la première. Avant même que la porte ne soit ouverte, la blonde arborait déjà un immense sourire, trop fière de présenter sa sœur au reste de leurs amis et aux habitants de Storybrooke.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle finit par tourner la poignée, ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre immédiatement le sourire. Elle reconnut le chemisier blanc et le corset, ainsi que les longues bottes de cuir. Le temps que ses yeux arrivent jusqu'au visage de celle qui se trouvait devant elle, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand elle croisa le regard vairon de Cat.

La jeune fille tenait son grand chapeau dans ses mains et semblait essoufflée, elle avait dut courir jusqu'à l'hôpital. Le premier réflexe d'Emma fut de sortir et de claquer la porte violement derrière elle, signe qu'un intrus voulait y entrer. Elle passa alors sa main droite dans son dos et attrapa la crosse de son arme, prête à dégainer au moindre mouvement de la jeune fille. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas et une tension pesante s'était installée en quelques secondes.

Cat regardait Emma faire et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se défendre. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle et ne voulait pas parler tout de suite, elle savait que la blonde allait l'assaillir de questions sur sa présence non désirée en ces lieux. Comme elle l'avait prévu, Emma n'attendit pas et lâcha dans un souffle une énumération de questions presque inaudibles :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ou est-ce que tu étais ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pour qui est-ce que tu...

- Emma ? Est-ce que tout va...

Regina venait de passer la porte et de faire son apparition dans le couloir. Elle se stoppa net en voyant le visage de la jeune fille. Ses traits se tendirent et son instinct de Méchante Reine refit immédiatement surface. Elle s'avança et se plaça à la droite d'Emma. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage et elle commençait à remonter lentement ses manches avant de dire :

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais assez bête pour venir ici mais... Il faut croire que je me suis trompée.

Regina se jeta sur Cat et la plaqua contre le mur. Elle avait sa main sous sa gorge et Emma tenait Regina par l'épaule sans, de son autre main, lâcher son arme qu'elle se retenait de sortir pour le moment. Cat commençait déjà à suffoquer et Emma tentait désespérément de calmer Regina et de la convaincre de lâcher sa prise mais celle-ci n'écoutait pas. La mairesse planta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille :

- Dis-moi qui est derrière tout ça !

- Heg... Eh... Ina... Elene... Heg... Zel... Zelena... Zela... Zelena.

**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Vos remarques sont très motivantes et me pousse à continuer mes écrits, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

**A dimanche, treize heures. Et à mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bisous, bisous ! Xavaria.**


End file.
